Snakes Coiled
by PaintMeAntagonist
Summary: Aella Burke really disliked Tom Riddle. There was something about him that just bothered her. She had never been particularly friendly with him, always glaring at him from afar. Now, in their fifth year all of that is about to change. Now including Book 2
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello readers. I've decided to edit all of the chapters because I've noticed mistakes and it bothers me. They're minor changes so you don't need to reread anything unless you want to. The prologue _has _been rewritten a bit so if you want to reread this one, I'd recommend it. All information is taken from the HP Lexicon (something I've been meaning to say for a while).

* * *

**Prologue: Destiny Outlined**

Aella Burke, daughter to Caractacus Burke, was born with a long list of achievements simply associated by name and blood. Tiny as a child, much like her father, she held a deep determination. Glory could be found in her twinkling eyes. She had a little greed and more than enough treasure to explore.

She would pitter-patter aimlessly around her father's shop, placing her tiny palms upon dark stained wooden cupboards. Mystical objects, more often than not cursed, were placed high out of her reach. Her father's co-owner, Borgin, would frequently become annoyed with all of the excess precaution. Her father seemed to care little.

She grew up in a world of dark arts and trade and she knew nothing else.

Her beginnings held the definition for her life with a concrete hand. As childhood passed she grew to realize that magic was joyful and proved useful when she wanted to punish another for behaving in ways she didn't deem correct. She became territorial of certain things, and people, she loved. Scolded often for trying to slip cursed items into the pockets of rude customers, she face constant banishment from the store. They never lasted long but left the young girl fuming.

One day, a week before she was to leave for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, she sat in Borgin and Burke's, her petite frame sitting on a stool behind the front counter. Her tiny legs swayed back and forth. She was cocking her head to the side, her large gray eyes studying the witches and wizards passing the store. Her brown hair was a voluminous mesh of shades and she ran her thin fingers through it, attempting to neaten it a bit more.

Her father leaned on the counter in front of her. "Aella," He began slowly. "Your mother would be so proud of you." She nodded her head, knowing that her mother was a sore topic for them both. She had died the previous year unexpectedly. Aella had never received what she considered proper information on her mother's death. She knew her father had. "You're going to Hogwarts and you'll be the most brilliant little witch."

"Papa," She said with a whine. "I'd much rather stay here with you. I could clean the shop or-"

"Aella, you have powers and you must make them perfect. When you're finished you can come and work for me until you go on to bigger and better things." He turned and looked at her, his thatch of hair falling into his eyes momentarily. "You had better not be nervous. There's nothing to worry about."

Aella could feel her lips quivering. "But papa!" She wrenched her hands together. "What if I'm not in Slytherin? What if they put me in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" She said with distaste. "What if I end up in Gryffindor?" She spat angrily.

Her father laughed. "It won't happen. Don't worry. Your destiny is written in stone." He said positively. She nodded her head, used to hearing this. Her mother used to croon those same words with absolute delight.

_"My little Aella, you'll be glorious one day. Your destiny is written in stone."_

Aella Burke wished she could believe this with her whole heart. Sometimes she felt like she would never live up to what everyone expected of her. She wasn't so sure she could master the dark arts or that she could become a talented trader.

Destiny in stone. Aella was sure it was. What it said, well, that was a whole different story.


	2. Riddle

**A/N: **Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Actually, thank you to all of you who read the prologue, regardless of if you chose to review. I appreciate it.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I've rewritten it four times and I'm still not sure about it. It's almost where I want it to be. And of course there is the chance that I am making a big deal out of something that isn't nearly as bad as I think it is. I want to let you all know that I have most of this story written but I'm revising it. This means I'm thinking the updates will be fairly regular. So please keep reading because I promise to finish!

I'll shut up now. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter One: The Riddle

**Autumn, 1942**

The clattering of silverware on plates and happy conversation was all the one could hear in the Great Hall at Hogwarts on the first day back. The first evening feast was one of decidedly unmarked excitement. It was the time before students fell back into a routine of classes and studying. Among the crowds of students seated, one could find tiny Aella Burke amongst the Slytherins. By contrast, she was happily chatting away with Elinor Malfoy. The two could not have been more different in appearance.

Elinor, tall and willowly thin, with flowing blonde locks that were an unearthly color, had the very look of pureblooded aristocracy. Her face was sculpted as if it were a gift from an artist. Her nose only turned up when she wanted to show her contempt for another and her eyes had the quality of silvery blue.

Aella had always been tiny in stature and she knew she always would be. Her father called her petite. She declared that she was unequivocally short, as if it were distasteful. She was not nearly as tall as Elinor and, in fact, had been mistaken for a second year until the last autumn when shad had returned to Hogwarts as a maturing fourth year. It was a fact that still bothered her to no end. Her hair, which had once been a very warm brown, had darkened substantially to an almost black hue. There could be no given explanation for the sudden change, though some speculated she had done it herself with a spell. Her unnaturally large gray eyes still left some people entranced as if she had forced them into a sort of submission. She enjoyed the effect of her eyes so very much that she took it upon herself to stare at others whenever she wanted to make them uncomfortable.

The two girls had become fast friends since their first year and remained inseparable. Despite their vastly different upbringings, the two combined made a force to be reckoned with. Elinor was royalty in the Slytherin common room and Aella was second in command. Other girls their age did not press it. Elinor had wizard aristocracy in her blood and she used it to her advantage. Only bowing to older students, especially those of the Black clan, Elinor made it clear that she would be treated with respect and admiration. Aella, by association, was granted the same privilege. Something, she did not take for granted even though her father said he could trace back their bloodline quite a ways. The Burkes, when it came down to it, owned a shop. It was hardly a comparison to the Malfoys. So she took to her socially given position as well as she could. Her dreams were big and her start was meager but she was determined and with Elinor's help she could proudly say that her fifth year at Hogwarts was looking to be one of the better.

Aella was busy sipping from a goblet filled with pumpkin juice when Elinor jabbed her with an elbow. She watched with disdain as some of the liquid jumped from the rim of the cup and splashed upon the table. "What?" She drawled as she turned to fix her friend with an annoyed stare.

"Madeleine Reubel." She laughed quietly. Aella craned her neck to look toward the Ravenclaw table. The girl in question was one she had once known on a train ride to Hogwarts their first year. At the time, Aella had considered her a decent friend. Elinor had made sure to purge of her any such thought. Now, she could only look on the girl with disgust. For Elinor it had to do with her beauty and her half-blood status. Madeleine was decidedly pretty with her olive complexion and slender form. Aella found these to be paltry reasons to dislike someone, focusing instead on Madeleine's penchant for correcting her mistakes out loud. It did not matter how few Aella made, being corrected by anyone felt like a deep gash at her ego.

"What about her?" Aella asked as she turned back to face Elinor.

"Didn't you hear?" Elinor frowned as Aella shook her head. "Honestly, did you move at all during the train ride?" She sighed. "There was, let's call it an incident, in which she called Ibella Whitehall a travesty to magic." She giggled conspiratorially, making it clear she had been at the scene of the crime "You cannot see it now but Ibella cursed her something nasty. Her fingers are bloated and red." Elinor giggled again. Aella managed a smile.

"How unfortunate."

"Did you do anything worthwhile on the way in?" Elinor asked again as she glanced down the Slytherin table.

"Prefects have duties to fulfill." Aella decided carefully as her gaze followed suit. The two girls found their way to a group of fifth year boys lead by Tom Riddle. They seemed to hang onto his every word, sickeningly attentive, Aella thought. She worried if she seemed as pathetic when around Elinor. That was not her intention for she wanted to make it clear that, while they were friends, Aella Burke was no one's pet.

"Tom Riddle keeps getting more handsome each year." Elinor noted, always one for appearances. "It's such a pity we don't _really _ know his lineage. I would love to give him a go."

"Elinor!" Aella hissed, her face flushing.

"I was only kidding." She replied with a smile. "He is quite handsome though. You must admit it."

"If I must." Aella said with annoyance. She peeked over at him once more, as if to see for herself. The boy in question turned his head slowly to look directly at her. His eyes narrowed with a curious expression poised on his face. "So who _will _it be this year?"

"I haven't really decided yet." Elinor admitted. She gave a thoughtful look back at Tom, as if questioning the possibility. It was no secret to Aella that Elinor felt the need to date as many boys as possible. She had once confided that she wanted to find a decent match before her father intervened. An arranged marriage seemed almost too much for a girl like Elinor to think about. So she had "scandalous, good fun," as she put it, while she still could. "What if I really did choose Tom?" She asked as she leaned her head upon her arm and looked up at her with an angelic presence.

"You would be wasting your time." Aella said as she absently stabbed at her food. "He doesn't date. He's too absorbed in being the best at everything."

"Are you jealous?" Elinor asked with a knowing and dangerous smile.

"Not in the least." She argued.

"A lie if I've ever heard one. You can't handle being second best, can you?"

"I can." Aella said angrily. "I would just prefer not to."

Elinor sighed. "Do you think I'll be better this year?" She asked as she wrapped a finger around a lock of hair.

"Probably not. You never are." Aella's bluntness shook her friend out of a thoughtful reverie. "You're too concerned with being social."

"What's wrong with being social?" Elinor shot her a dirty look. "If you were a bit more social instead of sticking your nose into books all day you might have kissed a boy by now." Aella flushed a bright red.

"As if that completely defines my existence." She huffed. "I don't have time to be social. Not all of us are graced with your lineage, Elinor. Some of us cannot hope to glide by so easily. And _some _of use will not be satisfied until we are better than those who enjoy simply being social." Elinor frowned and patted her shoulder carefully.

"All right, all right. I was only playing. I didn't mean-"

"I know." She cut her off easily. "Listen, I've got to go." She stood abruptly and started to leave the Great Hall.

"Aella, wait!" Elinor called after her. She watched as her friend's tiny form rounded the door to the hall and disappeared. With some reluctance she shrugged and turned to converse with someone new.

Hogwarts was empty and silent. With the feast still taking place and dessert not yet served up, the halls felt dangerously solitary. Aella wandered around aimlessly trying to kill time, glaring at any portraits that dared to point out that she ought not to be doing what she was doing. By chance, she ended up on the second floor near a girl's bathroom when she finally stopped and sighed. She leaned casually against a window nearby.

The stars twinkled readily in the sky above. Aella wished that she could make her way outside but she didn't dare. It was far too early in the year to be out after dark, risking trouble. Besides, there were classes to worry about tomorrow. If she did manage to get outside without being noticed, she would hardly be able to bring herself back in. That would make for a very rough, sleepless day. Thoughts of charms, transfiguration and potions tumbled through her mind instead, trying to ease her desire for fresh air.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said loudly. It was a cold voice, one she had not heard often. Turning lazily, she looked to Tom Riddle who stood a bit away from her. His stance was equally nonchalant and uncaring as her own. His dark eyes seemed not to care at all for any answer she could give. She noted with some small delight that his black hair had grown out a bit as if he had forgotten to have it cut.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied as she turned back to the window.

"Do you have the password?" His accusation was clear and she struggled to stifle the urge to remind him she was a prefect as well.

"Do you?" She managed coldly. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It is absolutely none of your business, now is it?" She asked as she placed her fingertips on the cool window.

"You're Aella Burke, daughter of Caractacsus Burke of Borgin and Burkes." He told her in an offhand tone.

"Good for you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she clapped her hands together. "You are _ever_ so brilliant, Mr. Riddle." His look, in return, made it clear that he did not like this exchange.

"You are fond of making enemies, are you not?" He said, the coolness in his voice hit frigid levels. Aella did not allow herself to react.

"You could not be my enemy, Riddle." She simply stated. "For that you would have to be my equal."

"How wrong you are." He said with a cruel laugh. "You make the mistake in thinking you are superior. This is not true. You are attempting to make enemies to rest in places higher than you deserve. You are not my equal, Burke. You are no better than scum."

"Well, forgive me, my lord." She hissed with mock compliance. "I did not realize you were so mighty and wonderful. I should make note to be terrified of you from this point on." She said as she turned to give him a half smirk of rebellion. His own smirk was, she hated to think it, quite handsome.

"You make for an excellent challenge, Burke. I would have thought Elinor would have tamed your attitude by now."

"Why?" She snapped. "Because she is better than me? You would be sorely disappointed to learn how mistaken you are."

His smirk still held strong. Tom Riddle reeked of confidence. He enjoyed making her angry perhaps as much as he enjoyed watching her try to fight back. "I am never mistaken." He simply replied as he turned and walked back down the hallway.


	3. Unveiled

**A/N: **Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. I got a bit busy meeting friends and working but it's a bit long so hopefully that makes up for the wait. Thank you all for your reviews and your interest in my little story. Also, my breaks keep disappearing so I'm using an overall bar. Hopefully that works to properly separate the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever. I am not making any money off of the wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling.

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unveiled**

Potions the next day was a bitter experience for Aella. Professor Slughorn beamed his full affections on Tom Riddle, leaving her fuming over her perfectly brewed piece. Elinor tried futilely to console her with tidbits of gossip; Madeleine Reuben had spilled juice all down her front at breakfast, Olive Hornby tormented that Mrytle girl again, Cynthia Rowly had tripped over a seventh year Slytherin's cloak. It all seemed rather pointless to Aella. She merely sniffed and kept frowning.

"Tom really does bother you that much?" She asked as she wrapped an arm through Aella's.

"He's insufferable." She raged as they returned to her favorite topic, horrible things about Riddle. "He barely tries. He does something good once and every teacher thinks he's absolutely perfect. It's ridiculous!"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think so." Elinor reminded her.

"Oh he doesn't count." She hissed.

"And why not?" Elinor laughed.

"He just doesn't." She said lamely.

"I think Tom bothers you because he truly is better than you. And I think you like him for it."

"When I want to know what you think, Elinor, I'll be sure to lose my mind first." She snapped as she ripped her arm from Elinor's grasp. Quickening her pace, she left her slightly stunned friend behind.

She skipped lunch to sit by herself in the library.

Her mind was a torrent of angry whispers. Elinor's words kept forcing their way in despite how badly she wanted to ignore them. Her suggestions stung at her pride. More than anything she cursed herself inwardly for letting it be so obvious that Riddle had the ability to affect her moods without even speaking a word or doing anything to her.

"What is he worth anyway?" She scoffed angrily.

"What indeed." A male voice replied icily from beside her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her body jumped at the response. She had thought that she had been entirely alone, slipping into the comforting habit of consoling herself out loud. Now here was a voice that she had a sinking suspicion should not be allowed to overhear her self-ramblings.

In an effort to appear lazy and unconcerned, she turned to look at the speaker. Despite how furiously embarrassed she was, she maintained an outward level of calm. _Never let your enemies know what you are thinking_, she reminded herself as she took in the sight of Tom Riddle. He stood beside her, a book folded in his arm, and a smirk plastered on his face. His handsome face, she told herself mentally as she decided there was no use denying it. The boy did have an outward charm.

"What are you doing eavesdropping, Riddle." She asked with a sneer. "Seems a bit below your grandeur."

He rolled his eyes thoughtlessly and leaned over her. "I am not the one conversing with myself in an empty library."

"It is hardly empty." She responded readily, her mind ready for another battle of words. "To be empty dictates that not a soul is stirring within. On the contrary, I find myself, Madame Maurice, and quite surprisingly yourself."

His dark eyes narrowed in what she assumed was amusement for they held none of the intense glare she had seen before. Part of her, however unwilling, was grateful that he appreciated her answer. He straightened and slid into the seat beside her. He studied her with intensity. "What is about myself that you dislike, Burke?" He asked finally with some curiosity.

"What is about myself that makes you ask, Riddle?" Aella responded.

Irritation quickly clouded his face. "I am tiring of your counter-attack game. Answer the question." She wished she had been surprised by his demand, perhaps even offended, but it hardly seemed out of place for someone so full of himself. He seemed to think she would just crumble under his austere behavior, or that she would realize her supposed place and fall into line as he wished. Her temper, which easily flared, held back for just a moment. Two, she decided, could play at that game.

"You are perhaps the most arrogant boy I have ever met." She said airly. "You expect me to answer you? The son of who knows who?" Her target easily found it's mark. She watched with glee as a dark look settled on his face.

"My blood can be traced back to Salazar Slytherin." His eyes glinted. "My blood holds more pure magic than yours could ever hope to."

She raised an eyebrow. "Slytherin?" She rightfully questioned, her skepticism barely contained. "I am supposed to take your word for that?"

"I need not prove a thing to the likes of you." He determined.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she bit her lip and fell deep into her thoughts. She wanted proof of his claims and what could she give for it? There was nothing worth giving to someone like Tom Riddle. "If you give me real, undeniable proof," She paused to smile at his haughty look. "I will answer your question and any other single question you might want to ask." She was certain that he would take the bait. After all, it was a decent proposal and he had nothing to lose by showing her. It would only elevate him higher than her and she suspected that was what he really wanted.

"Striking a deal?" His voice sounded heavily restrained, she noted. As if he were trying to reign himself in. "All right, you have a deal."

Aella straightened in her seat expectantly. Riddle stared at her. "Well?" She asked.

"Now?" His surprise was delicious.

"Why not. It's _practically _empty in here."

He hesitantly glanced around them. "I cannot do it here." He spat.

"What are you scared of, Riddle?" Aella tsked, as she tapped her fingers on the wooden table.

"I am not afraid of anything." He hissed. He drew himself to his legs and glanced down at her. "If you want proof that I am the heir of Slytherin, come with me." Her eyes watched him carefully. "I am doing you a favor. If I show you here you could very much doubt me." She sighed as she stood.

Shouldering her bookbag, she followed him slowly out of the library, all the while wondering why he was going to all the trouble just for an answer to his stupid question.

"Where are we going?" The words popped from her lips as she followed Riddle down a hall.

"Wait to see." Though, by the looks of things, she didn't need to. They seemed to be drawing closer and closer toward the place where only Slytherins could dwell.

"The common room?" She said with annoyance. "You can show me in the common room but not the library?"

"You'll understand." He responded, equally muttered the password and forced her into the room which was utterly devoid of students. He moved toward the boys' dormitories. Aella felt her feet stop. Riddle turned after a few more steps to look back at her. "Come."

With reluctance, she followed him, winding their way through arm chairs and a few scattered tables. He did not stop until he neared the boys' dormitories. She blanched and held back. "I am not going in _there_." Riddle turned to eye her with disbelief. After a moment he spat out a "fine" and disappeared. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to peer into the darkness after him. "What are you doing, anyway?" She called. He didn't answer.

He walked back out not a moment later, nothing different about his appearance. She eyed him suspiciously, allowing him to lead her back to an pair of armchairs in a dark corner of the Common Room. Riddle plunged a hand into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a black snake. It was certainly not the largest snake but he seemed satisfied enough despite its tiny, thin stature. Carefully, he set it on the ground in front of her. "You are not afraid of snakes, correct?" He inquired, his eyebrows raised as if to say he would be absolutely delighted if she said yes.

"I'm in Slytherin, aren't I? Seems a bit of an odd fear for someone in our house, doesn't it?" She huffed. He shrugged his shoulders to display his lack of concern.

"What would you like it to do?" She stared at him with an unintentionally dumb face.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question, Burke."

Still speechless at the request, she shrugged and kept her large eyes fixed on him. The snake before her did little to hold her attention. Riddle rolled his eyes and leaned forward slightly in his seat. Despite herself, she too leaned forward, her spine rod straight, as he opened his mouth. The sound that came from his mouth seemed more natural to him than anything else. He hissed at the snake, ordering it with ease. Her heart leapt with sheer excitement. Never in her life had she ever expected this to be his secret. Aella hardly seemed to notice the snake inching closer to her face, it's small fangs preparing to sink into her flesh. Riddle looked from the snake to catch her gaze which had not left him since he had settled himself down. The sound of the reptile hissing close to her made her breath catch in her throat. Slowly, she turned to fix a stare at it. Riddle smirked and let go another series of determined hissing. The snake, docile, moved away from her and toward him.

"Well?" He said as if asking her to answer something he had asked long before. She could hardly remember what they had been discussing. This new found knowledge logded firmly in her mind, drifting with facts otherwise unimportant.

"You're a parselmouth." She breathed as her hands clenched tightly in her lap. "A gift of-"

"Salazar Slytherin." His smug face ruined any sort of fleeting admiration Aella had felt for his unique gift.

"Do you have any other secret talents?" She asked rudely. He grinned, sensing her anger.

"Perhaps."

"Well?"

"It's your turn." A grimace broke across her face as his lips curled up in a sneer. "Why do you not like me?" She wondered if he thought she would say that she hated him because he was the best at everything. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I find you quite fake." Her voice sounded haughty and frustrated. "Everything _appears _to come so easily to you. Professors are at your beck and call. I can see through it all. You use your charms more than any talent you might actually have. It shows if you pay attention, like I do. You're full of yourself and I see no reason for you to be.I can do everything you can do and in most cases I can do them better. Yet I'm never given the chance because you hold the attention. You suck it in like a dementor does happiness." She didn't shy away from giving his a cold look.

"Such an extravagant speech to say something so simple. You're jealous."

"I suppose if that's the best word you can come up with." She huffed with aggravation. Aella made to stand but paused as Riddle held out a hand.

"I get one more question." He reminded her. Looking away, she collapsed back into the plush seat. "What are yours?" Her blank stare seemed to bother him. "Your secret talent."

"I don't-"

"It's no use lying." He declared. "I could tell the moment you became so obviously interested in my own." His simple leap from one to the other left her a bit stunned. The tingling of uncomfortable tension started to creep up her spine. She did not like how easily he seemed to read her. Scowling, she slowly lowered her gaze, giving herself time to think of a proper strategy.

"There's no point in keeping me waiting." He clearly stated as his dark eyes twinkled with malicious delight.

"I do." She said evenly. She sucked in breath as she remembered her father's fierce warnings. From an early age her predisposition toward her particular gift had been quite clear. Her mother had been extremely skilled, as had every witch and wizard on her side of the family. An inherited trait that set her apart from her peers, her father had been quick to train her. In the early years of Aella's life she had been unable to control it and often found herself slipping easily into peoples' thoughts, their memories, without permission. Now, she had managed to train herself, with the help of her father and an aunt, so well that she could go about normally. She had only used it fleetingly on a few of her peers leaving them unaware that it had ever happened. She hardly ever used it on anyone. Still, her father's trembling voice surfaced in her mind as he warned her of the danger of revealing it to others. "I'm a legilimens." She breathed as evenly as she could. "A fairly trained one at that." She could hardly meet his eyes. Why she had let herself confide in Tom Riddle was beyond her. Perhaps it was his confidence he would weasel it out of her one way or another. Maybe it was something about the those charms she detested. She had wondered in the past if she really was completely immune to them as she had never had much contact with him. Now, however, the possibility of being another victim to his confident smirks and dangerous eyes seemed hauntingly realistic. Angry with herself, she gave him another furious scowl.

"Show me." His eyes locked with hers, his mouth set into a grim line.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll not repeat myself. You heard me clearly, Burke."

"I believe it is expected to be a request, not a demand." She snapped, ignoring her own rude behavior. She held his gaze easily now as she pulled her wand from the folds of her school robes and pointed it carefully at him. Focusing her mind solely on him, she uttered "legilimens" forcefully.

She was a bit startled to feel him instantly start to resist but she pushed it aside and pushed harder. She couldn't help but grin as she felt the world fade around her as she centered her thoughts against his determined barrier. Every so slightly, she found a weak spot where he was starting to crumble and she threw her entire power against him.

He let out a groan as she shoved her way into his memories. They came flooding toward her in a torrent. Calmly, she picked up pieces. There was an image of a cliff by the sea. Professor Dumbledore's stern but kind face toward Tom as they sat in an unwelcoming, cool room. They stared at each other, sizing one another up despite Tom's small stature. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something-

Riddle screamed with anger as he tried to force her out. She slowly drew herself out. They had managed to stand in the exchange, now breathing heavily. His face was warped with anger and possible excitement. Aella could not decide which was worse. After a moment a sickening grin passed over his face.

"Excellent. I thought I was the only one in the entire school. You will not speak of this to anyone." He said as he took a step toward her.

"And if I choose not to obey?"

"You will have even less reason to like me." She believed him completely.

* * *

Elinor sat next to Aella, dutifully watching her for the smallest of signs. "Well, what happened?" She asked with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Aella responded as she dipped her quill in Elinor's inkwell.

"With Tom." She elaborated as she shifted forward to look down on Aella's parchment.

"What?" She paused, finally giving her full attention to Elinor.

"I was speaking with Orion and he said he saw you and Riddle coming here earlier. During lunch." She coaxed.

"You believe him? I would never _willingly _spend time with Riddle."

Elinor rolled her eyes. "You two spend every waking moment in the library it seems. I'm surprised you two haven't become chummy yet." She paused to thoughtfully consider, tapping her lips. "I must remember the jealousy, though." Her sly grin got a mocking sneer from Aella.

"I spoke with him. Very briefly." She delcared as she set her quill down carefully. "He offered to lend me a book for the potions essay. He'd checked out the only copy." She added. Elinor regarded her skeptically. "If you don't believe me than go and ask him." She drawled as she pointed toward Riddle who sat across the room with a thick book in his hands.

She watched carefully as Elinor seemed to think about it. "Fine. I will." She announced as she stood. As she slowly approached Riddle, Aella tried to fix him with an intense stare. Hoping to get his attention long enough to try to warn him, her large eyes locked on his face. He looked up just seconds before Elinor blocked him from her view. Aella sighed as she shook her head. Elinor's sick fascination with Aella's distaste for Riddle was growing irksome. As if there was anything worth discovering about their interactions.

Returning to her essay, she scratched out another three very rough paragraphs while trying to ignore Elinor's girlish laugh.

_Vampires, often thought of as the living dead, can easily be the most feared creatures facing wizard-kind, if only the wizarding community would choose to view them as such. Not only do they possess the ability to turn a mortal witch or wizard into one of them but they also still hold some uninvestigated forms of magic and should be regarded as magical beings. This is not to say that they are recognized as anything remotely like a wizard. Currently, the Ministry of Magic, through Article..._

"Oh Tom!"

Aella's face shot up to catch sight of Elinor's wide grin and Riddle, indulging her, offering a small one of his own. Scowling with exasperation, she rose abruptly. As she moved her way past them, Riddle caught her attention. A look carefully plastered on his face seemed be asking her quite plainly if Elinor was always such a bore.

A smile crossed her lips unknowingly. Both Tom and Elinor caught it.


	4. Legilimens

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry this took such a long time. Classes have been overwhelming me this semester. I've been putting 100% into every piece of work I do and I have had little time to revise the already written chapters. The good news? I've complete this new chapter! Woo!**

**More good news? I have a little over 5 weeks of class left. Once I've done this semester, I expect I'll be able to get back to uploading a chapter every week (or week and a half). Thank you for patiently waiting for this story to continue. I promise to start working on the next chapter this weekend so you can have it before another few months pass.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Legilimens

The days seemed to grow longer despite how much Aella had tried to fill them. She always managed to work in one more thing before allowing her head to hit a pillow. With astronomy club three nights a week, she could spend every other waking hour studying. Often she could be found behind a stack of books in the library. Occasionally, on a Monday or a Thursday, Riddle would sit across from her with his own work. Despite the fact that they never spoke a word to each other they managed to remain cordial. She assumed he sat elsewhere in the library the rest of the week. Her only reprieve, if one could call it that, came on Saturdays when she and Elinor went out onto the grounds. The socializing was never as rewarding as she hoped. More than once during this weekly Slytherin grouping the "_wonderful Tom Riddle_" was missed.

It had been two months since she and Riddle had showed each other their sordid talents. She had come to realize that she found him a bit more tolerable. At least, she did not sneer every time his name was brought up in conversation. While her impression that he thought he was far better than her still troubled her, she had come across something equally disturbing. Riddle worked hard to obtain the success he stole from her. By nature, he seemed diligent and determined. His often casual air in other company seemed purely for the show of it. His ambitions, she was starting to suspect, went beyond getting the best marks. She never asked outright.

Their quiet, unspoken companionship was something she grudgingly enjoyed. Having spent previous years juggling complex texts with Elinor's constant shatter, she found that their silent study sessions felt like a wonderful gift. Neither _had _to speak and neither opened their mouth.

Aella's time with Elinor had been cut drastically but it seemed her friend was only interested in spendinh her time trying to wiggle information out of people. Whether it was because of Aella's time with Riddle or Elinor's general declaration to chase after him didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that she talked of little else. Their conversations never went far from him. Aella fully believed that Elinor was smitten but she didn't dare touch the subject because she didn't really care to know.

It was near Halloween when Aella finally learned the truth. She was just entering the library when she spotted Riddle lurking in her usual spot. Slightly territorial over her chair and the table she spent so much time around, she moved to overtake him. As she approached she realized he was not alone. Only just in time did she pull herself behind a case of books.

"Oh Tom, why don't you come to lunch?" Elinor's voice sounded odd inside of the library. Scowling, Aella peered around the shelf to watch their backs. Elinor sat on the edge of the table. Riddle was running his fingers over a shelf of books.

"I have too much to do." He said without turning to look at her. Aella could imagine the frown crossing Elinor's face. She crossed her arms and flipped her blonde hair aggressively.

"Tom, please." She said with annoyance. "You study all of the time. A bit of socializing isn't going to kill you!"

This time Riddle turned on her. "I have better things to do than listen to idle chatter and be forced under the abject stares of ridiculous giggling school girls. I don't have time to waste with any of the likes of you."

Elinor stood abruptly. "No time for the likes of me?" She screeched. Aella cringed and quickly glanced around to make sure the faithful librarian was in absentia. "You, Tom Riddle, are awful. After what you've done to me? The likes of me! You sound just like Aella. You sicken me. Both of you do. You have no time for me but you don't hesitate to-you have time for _her_." She spat. "Don't pretend you weren't waiting at this spot for her. Everyone knows that you two pathetic idiots study together." Elinor's face was quickly become red. Aella was taken with the idea of disappearing as quickly as possible. A sort of awful, sick feeling had invaded her stomach.

She had no idea what had been going on between Riddle and Elinor but it must have been enough to seriously upset her. He seemed not to notice Elinor's rapid deterioration. She hated him for it.

"You spend time with that sort of girl but she hardly cares. She despised you, you know Tom? She would as quickly do away with you. Besides," She hissed evenly. "she's nothing in blood compared to me. What about all of the blood purity, the status, the-"

"Burke is five times the witch you are, Malfoy. That will triumph over your lineage." He said without looking at her. Riddle sounded quite bored with her dramatics. In other circumstances, Aella couldn't have faulted him for that. "She uses her powers for her own purposes. She is a climber. She is ambition in the most feminine sort. She is as much the embodiment of Slytherin as I. How the two of you ever-"

"Stop!" Elinor screamed as she stamped her foot. "Just stop!"

"Do not ever interrupt me." He hissed as he whipped his head to face her. The two were locked in terrifying glares for a moment before the librarian stormed past Aella.

"This is a library!" She whispered furiously. "Miss Malfoy, perhaps you may need reminding of this fact but you, Mister Riddle, should know this." She leaned in and the rest of her warning was lost to Aella. She barely managed to hide herself as Elinor ran past.

Waiting decidedly until Riddle was completely alone, she entered his private scene. He did not acknowledge her until she had placed herself in a chair opposite the one he occupied. "Riddle." She said as evenly as she could. His dark eyes lit upon her, a glare present.

"What do you want Burke?"

Aella remained silent as she stared at him.

"I said what do you want."

Her accusing eyes harassed his aggravated face. She let her lips remained sealed. She didn't really have a clue of what to say in any case. Her silence, she felt, could achieve what she wanted. He leaned over the table to stare back at her.

"I am sick of this, Burke. I've been subjected to enough of these little games you play. You are not worth my time." He lowered his face closer to her, making it impossible to see anything but him. "You are too far below me and I don't know why I have indulged you; to let you think you could ever be my equal."

Aella's eyes widened substantially. She clenched her fists in anger.

"Run along and play with your friends while you still can."

She stood so that her tiny stature finally gave her an upper hand. "That only applies if I think being your equal is an admirable quality. I can't say I feel that way." She scooped up her bag and walked casually away, leaving Tom Riddle hunched over the table, his eyes following her out of sight.

* * *

Elinor would not speak with her. Her futile efforts even extended to the smallest bit of useless conversation; she hated small talk but could not resist trying. Her friend simply would not respond. She remained wholly unmoved by Aella's attempts and had taken to acting as if she could not hear her. She had the impression that Elinor was pretending she did not exist. For two weeks Aella had followed Elinor as if she were a breeze, invisible and easily ignored.

Another dinner passed with Aella sitting alone, watching Elinor chat aimlessly with other girls. The utter feeling of being a single person, without a friend in the world, overtook her quite suddenly. All around were laughing groups. Tears began to cloud her vision. Hastily, she jumped to her feet and left the Great Hall.

The Common Room was hauntingly empty. She settled herself in a cold armchair, looking dully at the carpet under her feet. The sound of someone entering interrupted her study of the intricate weavings. Her eyes looked up slowly to see Elinor.

She approached Aella and kneeled at her feet. "I am sorry, Aella." She whispered gently. "I am not being fair." Aella tried not to pay attention to the water increasing in her eyes. "I'm being foolish and dramatic. I know it. I wish-it's just-I can't."

"Is it about Riddle?" Elinor's eyes narrowed slightly for a split second.

"I should have listened to you at the start of term." She heaved a sigh. "What a waste of time. What a worthless waste of time I turned out to be." She paused as she sat at Aella's feet. "I was his dirty secret. I offered him everything and he took what he wanted." She let loose a sob.

"Elinor!" Aella said startled.

Her sad laugh echoed in the abandoned room. "I feel about Tom in such a way-I've never felt like this about any boy before." She rubbed her eyes. "Do you think it's because I cannot have him?" She paused again as she looked away. "He likes you though." She mumbled. "He finds a worthy challenge in you. He's told me before himself."

Aella furrowed her brow. Riddle was nothing but trouble. His words and actions conflicted in ways she couldn't comprehend without proper analysis. At the moment it didn't even seem to matter. She and Elinor were talking again. Riddle was unimportant.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, 1941**_

Her father had told her it was best to wait out the rush and, despite her strong disagreement, Aella was one of the last students to leave. She desperately wanted to be back in the shop, back in her home. She missed her father more than she ever previously had.

It was on her way out of the dormitories, her things bundled carefully, that she realized Riddle was sitting near the fireplace. In the moment, she thought of the best way to ignore him. Having put a lot of time in avoiding Riddle, which had proved difficult as they were in the same year and house, there was no desire to lose her success before break. She refused to believe she had given up her library excursions for nothing.

Here he was, alone. No one was there to offer an interruption in case of an angry confrontation.

Her attempts to be as quiet as possible failed so miserably that she felt embarrassed. His head turned slowly toward her. In a flurry, she continued on, pausing near the door. The urge to look back at him was overwhelming. He had remained unmoving. His expression was blank.

She imagined what Elinor would saw to her if she caught them in this silent standoff.

When she decided impulsively to try to nonverbally pry, it was easier than she would have thought. She was pleased to find he had been expecting some sign, a more verbal element of a wanring. Elinor and the library swarmed in her eyes as she infiltrated his memories.

Riddle quickly caught her and forced her out. He seemed quite displeased with what had transpired.

She smirked, raising an eyebrow in a final question before she disappeared.

"Aella, what is the meaning of this?" Her father asked sternly as he thrust a letter in her face.

"I don't-"

"A letter. From a boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. I swear it."

"A boy is sending you letters over winter holidays." His face was livid. "I received an owl this morning while you were out at the shop. It simply said Burke so I opened it. It was for you. From Tom Riddle."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't spoken to Riddle in months. Not since Halloween."

"Not verbally, nor with his permission, I expect." He thrust the letter at her again and she ripped it from his hands.

She scanned it quickly.

_Aella Burke,_

_It was perhaps a dirty trick you played upon me. I should have taught you a lesson but it can wait until your return._

_I suspect that the Malfoy girl has told you things about me that are unflattering. I would not take her word too seriously. She is merely distraught for she believed something that was not true. She had deluded herself. I may have played her emotions, yes. Not for any malicious reasons. If you could see the way she threw herself at me perhaps you would understand._

_I do, however, owe you an apology. Our acquaintanceship was amicable and of some benefit and my behavior in the library near Halloween was unnecessary. I would take this apology if I were you. I am not wrong often. This rare occasion has given me a bit of insight into the enemy you could be. I am quite unforgiving towards my enemies. I assumed it was only right to give you another chance as you were not at fault in that occasion. _

_I would tell your friend to quiet her mouth. I am tiring of her._

_I shall see you once you return,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Aella glanced up at her father. "This is what you're condemning me for?" She asked angrily. "This is why you're so angry with me?"

"Aella!" He yelled. "You have used legilimency on this boy!"

"Father, he's-"

"And you've let him know you possess the ability to use it without incantation. I've told you to guard that information heavily."

Aella's eyes turned into slits as she frowned. "He is one too!" She hissed. "He would have learned eventually. Besides, why must I continue to hide it? I've worked so hard to control it, to use it the way mother did. You tell to no use it at all. _It's dangerous, it's a weakness_. And why?" Her temper was getting wildly out of hand. Had she wanted to control it, for the sake of her father, it would have been impossible. "It is my power! I can use it to better myself. You, of all people, should know how valuable this gift is!"

"Aella-"

"No! Riddle would not tell anyone. I know too much about him."

"If he did-"

"And he wouldn't" She put in as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know what that would do to you?" Her eyes narrowed at his question.

"Nothing!"

"You're a teenager." He seemed upset that she could not grasp his meaning. "Everyone would shun you. It may be a gift in your future but, for now, it would only make you an outcast."

Aella bit her lip. The sudden understanding hit her like a fierce wave. So simple she should have realized it years ago. Instead she had resisted him at every possible turn, always resorting to yelling and throwing tantrums. Foolishly, she had acted precisely the way her father had expected, only proving his point. She cast her eyes down, looking at the hand clutching the letter at her side. She could crumple it easily and set it on fire. She could be done with Riddle forever. Guiltily, she offered her father a small smile. She was consumed by a hatred for Riddle, a hatred like none she had ever possessed before.


	5. Pet

**A/N: **Here I am again, apologizing for the long wait. I hope you're all still interested! I don't start classes for a week or two yet and I plan on revising all of the chapters yet to be published. Hopefully I'll have everything done and ready to be posted before January 10th (when class starts up). Also, as this is the beginning of a trilogy I'm starting to work on the last two pieces so that I can present it not long after. Please continue with your lovely reviews! They give me motivation to revise and make this story even better (trust me, it is not nearly as good in the first draft)!

* * *

Chapter 4: Pet

The grounds were covered with thick snow. It lay about in uneven patches. Bits and pieces of trampled pathways mixed with long even stretches of untouched perfection. Most of the students had yet to return to Hogwarts. Winter holidays would draw to a close in two days' time. Aella expected a vast majority to arrive the following night. Only then would she feel safe spending time indoors, curled up near the Slytherin common room fire.

As for now, every time she entered the room she would see Tom Riddle perched precariously on the edge of a chair or sprawled out on the ground with piles of books and paper. She would scurry to her dorm and remain there until it was plausible to leave.

There was nothing to be said to him. She had promised her father to stop all interaction with what he deemed a dangerous boy who held dangerous secrets. Her father didn't trust Riddle to keep the secret and she decided she did not either. In all honesty he had much less to lose than she did. Her particular talents would make others flee from her. His would surely gain him more awe and admiration.

"Parselmouth." She hissed as she walked out into the bright sun. She shielded her eyes and looked past the snow. She could hear a few Hufflepuffs laughing across the courtyard as they built a haphazard snowman. She suppressed the urge to set fire to it and moved down the beaten path of snow further into the grounds.

The snow quickly became hard to traverse. She scowled and drew her wand. Drawing it into an intricate motion, she melted a decent path which continued as she moved toward the lake. Once she had reached the frozen shore she stood staring at it with deep longing. Her heart wanted to return home. She hated being at Hogwarts alone. Not only was she unused to such solitary moments, she felt awkward in Riddle's presence. He seemed to be expecting something from her while simultaneously pretending he had no idea she had returned. He did not look at her in any situation and made no move to indicate he accepted her existence. It left her feeling even more lonesome, though she would have rebuked any social advances he would have made. The difference would have been her solitude would have been her own choice. Now she felt abandoned and intrusive at the same time.

She missed her father terribly despite parting from him a mere few days previous. She wished she had been able to stay longer but he had ushered her back with tales of a journey to the continent to gather new merchandise.

If she had had her way she would never have left his side. She had often tried to persuade him to homeschool her. She had spent nearly all of the first year of Hogwarts researching the matter in the hopes of convincing him. Her father was everything to her. All of her actions at school, all of her striving was for him. She wanted to make him proud. She also wanted to be able to provide him with things in old age. Wonderful things they couldn't possibly afford now. She could not bear to think of his age taking vibrancy from him. So she worked to excel in the hopes of allowing him to stop working. For so long her thoughts had been focused upon his future not hers. She had become adept at potions only to be able to brew the ones that would save her father pain and offer him a bit of warmth and joy. She succeeded at Defense Against the Dark Arts only to excel at Dark Arts and better manage the family business. It was only an added bonus that she enjoyed such things. She would make sure he knew no more pain. She had seen him cry far too much after her mother had died.

The sound of a throat being cleared beside her shook her roughly back into reality. She felt icy tears sticking to her cheeks. "Damn it." She mumbled as she wiped at them carefully. "What do you want?" She barked as she turned her attention to the intruder. Standing beside her was Tom Riddle.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked coarsely as he stared out at the lake.

"That is hardly your business." She responded stiffly as she glared at him.

"Why were you crying?" His voice was wholly unconcerned.

"I hardly assumed you were one for small talk." She countered. He turned to give her a questioning look. "You've obviously wanted nothing to do with me. What am I to curse for the sudden change of heart? What do you want?" All of her previous emotion fled, leaving her cool once more.

"You are the one who has failed to say a single word to me." He accused as he turned his gaze away lazily once more.

"What do you want?" She tried again, brushing his words aside.

"Why?" He asked, playing the same game expertly.

"Why? What?"

"Why have you not said anything to me? Did you receive my letter?"

"Yes." She spat.

"I thought I made myself clear enough. You choose not to accept?"

"I assume that's what this meant." She frowned as she studied his profile.

"Why?" He asked casually.

"Does it matter?" She asked snidely as she continued to stare at him.

"Not particularly. Just assuage my curiosity."

"I promised my father I wouldn't associate with you." She declared bluntly.

"I always thought your father quite liked me. He always seems keen when I stop in before term starts." He mused.

Aella sighed, knowing he was speaking the truth. "He does enough but he doesn't trust you. Not with my secret." She decided honesty would be a fine policy for now.

"What secret?" He feigned genuine confusion.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I've told you I won't be getting chummy with you." She turned to make her way back up to the castle.

"Burke," His voice was harsh and demanding. She glanced over her shoulder. "I don't except you to trust me. I do, however, expect you to realize that you have no choice but to do as I want."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Who do you think you are? Honestly." He didn't answer, his mind preoccupied with something else. "Riddle, look at me." She marched up to him, huffing slightly, and grabbed his arm with a sharp tug. It bothered her that he had said such an audacious thing and refused to respond. "Look at me!"

He turned, a slightly stunned expression on his usually carefully composed face. His dark eyes linked with hers for a moment and, had she been certain of it, she would have said his face softened. "You will not accept my apology?" He asked as if the last few sentences they'd exchanged simply hadn't happened. "I think it was a decent apology."

"What do you want from me?" Aella asked with frustration. "You seem to hardly care a bit about me yet you won't really leave me be."

"You interest me." His eyes probed hers. "For now."

"I'm not some toy, you know." She declared angrily. "I'm not to be used for fun and thrown away when you've finished. I'm a free being and I can choose what I do. I've promised my father I won't associate with you any longer and I intend to keep that promise."

"How can a promise really mean so much to you?" His voice sounded honestly puzzled.

"Should it not?" She asked, bewildered. "He's my father. I love him. He trusts me. That's important." Riddle frowned at her.

"Love." He mumbled. "You can win nothing by trust." He said coolly.

"Perhaps you can't, Riddle, but some of us have _good_ standing with other human beings."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips thinning as if he were fighting back something vile. "If you do not accept my apology I will gladly let your secret slip."

Her eyes widened with outrage. "You wouldn't." She hissed, her hands clenching.

"I've weighed the decisions and come to the conclusion that my secret is hardly damaging and I'm ready for it to be known in any case. If you choose to have nothing to do with me I am fully prepared for everyone to know. Are you?"

Aella's breathing was heavy with anger and anxiety, her tiny frame radiating with emotion. "You cannot just-that's not-"Her voice drifted off as they continued to lock eyes in the deadly standoff created from his threat. "How dare you!" She seethed.

"Calm down, Burke. This is a good thing. Trust me." His eyes flicked, making her very certain she should do anything but trust him. "Your father will not mind in the future, I assure you."

"I am not going to let you get away with this. You can't blackmail me, you selfish, arrogant little prat." She assured him.

"You will sit with me at dinner." He said, ignoring her insult. He turned away from her, signaling his desire for her to leave. She scowled as she turned away and marched back up to the castle. Once near the outer walls she looked back to see him still standing just as she had left him, staring aimlessly out at the lake.

* * *

To outsiders, students in other houses and professors at the head table, it wasn't unnatural for two Slytherins to sit together during dinner even when most of the Great Hall was empty. Even if they were silent, it was assumed they had some sort of mutual Slytherin companionship. As Aella sipped slowly from her goblet, she couldn't help feeling that she wished someone would sense how uncomfortable she was. Not that they would do anything, she admitted internally as her eyes roved across the tables.

Five Hufflepuffs, including the ones that she had seen outside earlier, seemed engrossed in good-natured conversation. There were bunches of various Ravenclaws and a spot or two of Gryffindors. A few more Slytherins, older students, had arrived with the night express. Teachers filled their table. Her eyes locked momentarily with Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones.

"Burke." Riddle snapped quietly. She lazily turned her gaze away from Dumbledore, feeling much calmer for some unknown reason.

"What?" She asked as she set her goblet down.

"Will you look at me?" There was barely a hint of a question.

"I am looking at you, Riddle." She said airily as she blinked at him.

"Don't call me Riddle." His annoyance was evident.

"What else am I supposed to call you, my lord?" She said jokingly. She watched as he seemed to think for a moment.

"Anything but that. I despise that name."

"Thank you so much for the help." She said sarcastically. "Is Tom fine by you?" She asked. He waited for a moment before shrugging reluctantly with a hint of displeasure. She took up her goblet again and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"I've decided on an appropriate punishment for you."

"Excuse me." She choked as she blanched at him.

"For the unadvised trick you played at the start of the holiday." She felt a shiver course through her body. "I'll wait to fully inform you until your dear friend arrives." He fell silent.

"Elinor? Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

His response was a devilishly handsome grin that made an apprehensive dread fill her stomach. She felt flustered.

"Burke, you will teach me how to achieve such perfect, silent legilimens."

"Is that my punishment?" Her hopefulness was instantly detected by Riddle.

"No."

"Oh." She paused. "You want _me_ to teach _you_?"

"Yes. I don't expect it will take long." He said as if to tell her she would not be able to teach him much. She watched him chew carefully. "You still dislike me." He said offhandedly.

"Am I supposed to like you?"

"You are afraid of me." He said easily, seemingly pleased with his diagnosis. She shook her head fiercely in protest.

"I am sickened by the means you stoop to. That is all." She said as she turned her attention to her food.

"I'd like for you to like me." He said quietly. "And be afraid of me a bit too."

She didn't respond for she had no idea how to. She was rarely left speechless. She finished her meal in silence before announcing her intent to study a bit before going to sleep. He didn't respond as she stood from the table.

"You know, a goodnight isn't too hard to manage." She snapped as she looked down at him.

"Goodnight, Burke." He said pleasantly.

"Goodnight, Tom."

* * *

The following day Elinor returned. She went on a long rampage of telling of her assorted gifts. Aella managed to feign interest as she read a book.

"Aella, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Elinor. I am all ears, as always." She drawled as she looked up from her book.

"You were here with Tom, weren't you?" She asked casually as she turned her blonde head to study the boy now surrounded by a grouping of his devoted friends. Aella couldn't help but suspect that Elinor was anything but easy-going when Tom Riddle cropped up into conversation.

"I wasn't here alone with him long. I hardly spoke to him." She said as she tapped the edge of the leather-bound spine and looked to Riddle. Her look did not go unnoticed by Elinor or Riddle. "He's every bit as arrogant as I thought, though." She finished as she hurriedly glanced down.

"Can I tell you something?" Elinor asked, her beautiful features suddenly deviously excited. Aella gave her a skeptical look "About Tom? It's delicious gossip." Her eyes were alight with determined slyness.

"Are you sure?"Aella asked, aware of his intense stare directed at her face.

Elinor nodded and turned to stare at the boy in question. The two girls watched him turn quickly. "Not here. Let's go down to the Great Hall." She declared as she pulled Aella up by grabbing her hands.

"Elinor, my book!" She protested.

"Leave it. No one here wants to read _that_."

They wandered slowly through the halls, passing other students. Elinor grinned widely. "He kisses as if he's trying to devour your face." She giggled. Aella watched the stone floor pass beneath their feet. "My lips were always swollen. That's not even the best part." She whispered animatedly as they passed a group of Slytherins. "He was incredibly hands-on. It was a bit ridiculous actually." She threw her head back and laughed loudly.

They finally sat down at the Slytherin table and Elinor smiled. "But, you know, despite it, when he looks you in the eye you can't help but melt."

Aella shifted in her seat, keeping her gaze averted as if she were hoping to avoid something unseemly.

"You know, Aella? You have to know how incredibly handsome he is. And when he's only paying attention to you…" She sighed. "We first kissed in the library." She looked with watery eyes toward the entrance to the Great Hall. "I could hardly believe he abandoned his precious studies." Aella followed her line of vision to see Tom Riddle enter flanked by boys. "Though he made me leave before you were due to arrive."

Aella shifted again, trying not to flush a violent red.

"I think he's fond of you." Elinor managed before she faked a yawn. "He's coming now." She said hastily as she turned away from her to look at the head table.

"Aella," Tom said. He paused as if testing vicious waters. Her name sounded strange coming from his mouth. They both knew it. "can I speak to you?"

"Well-"

"Now." He declared. She turned to Elinor who shrugged as she refused to look at him. Aella stood hesitantly and followed him a bit away from her friend. "Sit with me."

"Again?" She asked incredulously. "Your friends are here. You don't need my company." She looked back to Elinor who sat looking rather dejected.

"I cannot talk to them as I talk to you." He said as he waved a hand carelessly in a round-about direction. "I need some sort of independent intelligence when I converse." Aella shook her head.

"I am not going to just leave her."

"Then I shall sit with you." Aella turned her large eyes on him.

"Riddle, don't you even think about it." She hissed. His eyes twinkled with delight at her response. "She'll be devastated." Aella wondered briefly as she spoke why she had no trouble exposing Elinor's emotional turmoil in front of her enemy. "Just stay away from me. For one night. Please."

"No." He leaned in, his lips nearly brushing her ear. "I will have what I want and right now it's to see her completely and utterly devastated. Sit." He ordered.

She shot daggers at him as she helplessly sat beside Elinor. Aella could feel Elinor move away from her. Her head whipped around and Aella pleaded with an apologetic look, hoping she could see she had no control over the situation. Tom settled himself beside Aella and grasped her arm tightly. It was clear he would demand her full attention. "Elinor, I'm sorry. I'll explain." She whispered fiercely. Elinor merely shrugged and stared at the table.

"Aella, I hardly care." She managed. "Just remember what I've told you." She finally looked at Aella with a hearty grin and nod. "I think I'll sit with the others tonight." She stood and sauntered further down the table.

"What did she tell you?" Tom demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you." She lied as she smiled prettily at him. A frown flew on to his face.

"I don't believe you."

"I hardly care, Tom." She said airily as she leaned her elbows on the edge of the table. She propped her head on her hand and cocked her head to stare at him.

"Tell me."

"I shan't." She said as she smiled once more. "I shall store it away for the opportune moment. The tables have turned, it seems. I shall make you my pet, Tom Riddle." She felt him trying to infiltrate her mind, trying to scour her memories. She laughed lightly as she tilted her head back. She was delighted that he scowled the entire length of dinner though he did not move from her side.


	6. The Punishment

Chapter 5: The Punishment

_**March 1942**_

"Damn it!" Tom shouted in rage as he flung a book across the room.

"Don't be such a child." Aella said as she sat on the edge of a desk. The room was empty, unused by professors. They had managed to claim it for their personal use of which no one knew. In fact, no one knew they even spent time together alone in the room. If they had, rumors would have spread like wildfire and Aella, despite still being under Riddle's threatening thumb, had demanded that their excursions to this room remain completely private. He had relented, seeing it as no great sacrifice though he hardly cared what people thought of her.

Tom was currently growing increasingly frustrated with a series of books he had snagged from the restricted section for the purpose of expanding his knowledge outside of class. He had enacted her somewhat helpful services to explore things that fell outside of the legal curriculum.

"That is easy for you to say. You're hardly doing anything."

"You won't let me." She reminded casually as she crossed her legs and stared at the sweat dripping from his brow.

He turned to glare at her. "Must you be so insufferable?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must." She said, trying to hide a smirk. His face flushed with anger.

"Why do you always argue with me?"

"Because you are no master of mine." She declared easily as she leaned backwards, letting her hair trail across the surface of the table. She was quite bored. For the past two weeks he had only let her sit and watch him. Before that he had hardly let her do anything. It had only taken him a month and a half to master silent legilimency. It might have surprised her if she did not suspect that his ambitions helped his ability to learn quickly.

He turned upon her so quickly she hardly had time to react. His agile hands had extracted her wand from her unsuspecting grasp and thrown it across the length of the room. He shoved her forcefully down on the desk, his body pressing against hers. She remained perfectly still, her eyes narrow with vehement displeasure despite the noticeable electricity that seemed to course between the barely visible space separating them. Completely aware of her helpless state, she was not going to back down or show weakness. The only way to keep him at bay when he reacted violently was to maintain her sense of determination. His face drew near hers. His dark eyes filled with intent as he held her gaze.

"I do not wish to be your master." He whispered dangerously. She suppressed the urge to recoil. His words felt more intimidating in quiet whispers than they ever did when he yelled. "Anyone can claim themselves a master. I am, in honesty, your master now. I hold power over you." He paused, his lips never fully closing. She allowed her gaze to study them intently to keep herself from falling prey to his intense eyes. "No. I aim to be your conqueror." Her heart thumped fiercely as she tried to maintain common sense. Her mind was flying wildly, threatening to lash out at him for his insolence. She also resisted the urge to react to his suddenly positioned hands near her thighs. She wanted to shove him but knew she would not manage to move him far, his stature being far larger than hers.

"I am not a wild animal." She fought back, clearly showing how threatened she felt by his proximity.

He straightened immediately. His face became hauntingly empty. Clearly he was trying to divert her thoughts from his intentions. "I think it is time we enact a new level to this…thing." He faltered strongly, though only a few would have captured it. She felt somewhat happy with his mistake despite her concerns. He rarely made such obvious slip-ups. She knew he had been on the verge of saying 'relationship.' It was not something she considered accurate to describe their interactions. After all, she still felt as if he were trying to control her with threats. Still it was something that others might deem appropriate. There had been ample talk as of late among the Slytherins of Tom Riddle's attention to Aella Burke. Though no one would consider it a romantic chase, it was noticeable how they often hit heads and how Riddle often seemed determined to engage her attention when she remained disinterested. Their peers had watched with confused delight as they often went from cordial to furious, stomping away from one another.

The mistake that the infallible Tom Riddle had let slip meant something, she was certain. Despite the fact that neither of them would willingly consider any form of amicable relationship between the two of them he had proved that he desired more from her than legilimency and an extra pair of intelligent eyes. It had taken her very little time to learn that he detested the idea of having relationships with anyone. It was something hardly anyone knew though she was sure it was true. His idea of friendship involved loyal followers who would be at his beck and call. His idea of intimacy only went so far as physical attraction. His idea of romanticism, for lack of a better term for it surely was not to be considered an idea of love, was a deep lust for something unattainable. He was in love with ideas and things others thought impossible and that was it. For now, it would appear that he considered her to fit into the latter category.

She frowned as she mulled over the startling possibility that he truly meant to conquer her otherwise very resistant person. Surely it would give him a feeling of power, something far greater than he currently felt he had over her. Defeating her distaste for him would be a victory worth cherishing for she was one of the only people who associated with him because she was forced to. She had never bothered to hide her distaste and dislike of him. Aella could feel tension growing in her mind as she wondered how she would possibly fight him off.

"Malfoy still watches after us religiously." He said suddenly, as if to gear the conversation in another direction. He ran fingers through his hair as he looked away from her. "There is no use denying it. She is transfixed. She is always upset by your perceived disloyalty. Anyone could see as much."

"What does that matter?" She asked. "She should be upset."

"Let's go." He demanded suddenly as he crossed the room and scooped up her wand and the book he had discarded. He handed them to her gently, his dark eyes watching as she slipped them into her bag.

"Dinner is well over." She said, thinking of how hollow her stomach felt. He moved toward the door.

"I'm returning to the Common Room." He said as he held the door open for her.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked as she passed by him.

"No."

_Tom, you are absolutely absurd, _she mused inwardly as she walked silently beside him.

* * *

"Think! Think! For Merlin's sake, Elinor!" Aella moaned as she slammed her potions book down on the table before them.

"I'm trying, Aella. I really am." Her friend said with annoyance as she pushed back her blonde hair aggressively. "Maybe if you weren't such a tyrant-"

"Do you want bottom marks?" Aella said huffily as she glared at Elinor's angry, thin face.

"No." She snapped as she hastily turned a page of her own textbook.

"Maybe you should focus, than." She said as she quickly tied her hair back as he leaned over Elinor's notes.

"I have been." Elinor said with frustration as she snatched her notes from Aella's gaze. "It's not my fault I'm not as clever as you."

"Oh Elinor, stop with that, will you?" Aella glanced around the dining hall, spying a few other books sprawled out before tired eyes. "It's not as if you must beat my marks. You must beat your own. How hard can that be?" Elinor shot her a dreadful look. Aella knew she had unintentionally insulted her friend.

"I need a break." Elinor demanded as she shut her book and shoved her things into her bag. "We have time anyway."

"Fine. Do what you want." Aella said with a sigh as she put her stuff away and turned to her full plate.

Elinor nibbled on her food silently for a long while. "How is Tom?" She asked carefully, eyeing Aella dangerously.

"I imagine he is quite fine." She said sullenly.

"You _imagine_?" Elinor asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Simply because I spend time near him does not mean I ask how he is. Nor do I pay attention to such things."

"Right. Of course." Elinor said skeptically. "You would never pay attention to Tom Riddle." Aella rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us find him worthy of such things." Aella retorted.

"Aella, people talk, you know." She said loudly.

"What do I care?"

"They've been saying things about you and Riddle. Unpleasant things." Elinor's bluntness did not bode well. She seemed to have removed herself from the equation.

"Such as?"

"I suspect you know. You're the only girl he's bothered to spend such a long amount of time with." Elinor eyed her with distaste.

"I can hardly be responsible for that."

"No. I guess not." Elinor said evenly as she looked away from her.

"I'm starting to suspect you're not quite pleased with me, Elinor." Aella said, standing. "I assure you I hardly have time to care about how you feel. I've told you more than once that I would rather not be near him at all. I cannot be held responsible for his continued denial to acknowledge my wishes nor for your incessant disbelief now can I?" Elinor did not respond and Aella swept from the Great Hall.

* * *

Tom kept looking up from his books, eyeing her curiously as if expecting her to say something. He seemed to sense her generally distracted mood. She had become quiet and sullen ever since her unpleasant argument with Elinor a few days before. She had even started refusing to argue with his assuming comments. He seemed surprised and slightly displeased with her new moods.

She could feel his dark eyes staring at her. "What?" She snapped as she continued to pour over her notes.

"I will not allow this to continue forever." He informed her.

"Allow what to continue?" She asked as she shuffled her papers roughly.

"This unwarranted, silent moodiness."

"I see you're now putting yourself in charge of my vocal chords."

"Burke." He warned.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell I am no longer allowed to do?" She huffed, ignoring his narrowing eyes and stern mouth. "Am I no longer allowed to write with my right hand? Or how about I'm no longer allowed to sleep on the fifth night of each month? Or better yet, I'm no longer allowed to breathe unless you deem it necessary!"

"Shhh!" The librarian scolded as she peeked around the corner of a shelf. "Aella." She warned quietly. Aella clasped her mouth shut and looked back down at her things.

"Are you done?" He asked snidely.

"Not nearly." She hissed as she stood hastily. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Burke!" He yelled as he stood too. "Burke!"

"Mr. Riddle, be quiet!" The librarian hissed as he ran past her in pursuit of Aella.

He caught up to her just outside the entrance to the library. "Burke." He growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to wring her hand free. His grip only tightened.

"I will not chase you down the hall." He said, his voice deep and gravelly with anger. She turned to see his eyes flickering in the dim light. She swallowed. They stood for a moment, linked at the hand, staring at one another. The sound of light mumbling from inside the library drifted across them.

"You can hardly fault me." She finally said. "You expect me to silently take your absurd demands."

"You have been acting incredibly-"

"What does it matter to you how I've been acting?"

"What happened?" He asked forcefully.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, particularly." He answered. "You, however, do." She stifled the urge to ask him why he cared if she cared, knowing he would never answer her truthfully. He would only continue to turn it around on her. Everything was her fault in some way as far as Tom Riddle was concerned.

"It does not matter." She said as she looked at their hands still clasped together. He released her quickly.

"Then you can tell me." He stated logically.

"Really, Tom, it's not important." She said as she turned away from him.

"Burke, look at me."

She steeled herself before turning around. True to her suspicions he tried to invade her mind but found it impossible. "Now, now Tom, we won't be doing that will we?" He looked anything but agreeable. "Goodnight." She told him as she turned and started to walk away. She could hear his footsteps beside her. They made their way inevitably to the common room. As they drew near they could hear the growing sound of chattering. Tom held out a hand, signaling her to stop before a corner. They both stood still, listening carefully. Aella could hear Elinor clearly.

"She's so obvious about it too." An unidentified girl said. "The way she hangs around him, the way she looks at him when she thinks no one's paying attention. It's so obvious."

"Aella Burke wants nothing to do with him." Another voice said.

"Aella used to hate Tom." Elinor said slowly. "I don't think she does any more. She denies it but I know her well and she loves attention. He's paying her so much as of late. It's quite sick. When we were together it was secretive, Rendezvous and private encounters in shadows. It was a shame I had to break it off with him." The girls sighed.

Aella felt her cheeks blazing with humiliation and fury. She shook with it. Tom, however, seemed unconcerned as they weren't insulting him in the least.

"I can't believe she's still playing the game with him after you told her how awful he is at everything." Another girl giggled. "I suspect she doesn't believe you, Ellie."

Elinor laughed. "She really should. I still have bruises!"

Tom's hand found its way down her arm to her wrist, wrapping it tightly in his palm. She restrained a yelp at the unexpected gesture. He pulled her close to him, his free arm wrapping its way around her waist. Aella's heart suddenly leapt into her throat with apprehension. He leaned his head down toward her, his eyes informing her of his plans. She could barely gather air into her lungs as her skin crawled and tingled where his touched hers. She could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the corner. He forced her chin to tilt upward until his lips found hers.

He kissed her softly, with such uncalled for tenderness that she nearly cried out against his lips in confusion. She had to stop herself from pulling herself away from him. She was wrapped up in trying to control her actions that she was barely aware of the girls' entrance. Just as she was about to force their separation, certain that he had made his point, his fist loosened and coiled its way up to her cheek. He firmly held her to him. After what felt like hours they slowly parted. He looked down at her with lazy eyes. Her lower lip trembled unexpectedly. He nodded at her slightly.

Relieved, she willingly obliged and turned to leave. She came face to face with Elinor and some assorted Slytherin girls a year old than them. Elinor's face was filled with surprise and embarrassment. Aella absent-mindedly placed her fingertips on her lips as she walked past them. The little walk to the common room passed in a daze of general uncertainty. She stopped before the entrance and mumbled the password quietly. The door relented in appearing and admitting her.

Not long after, Tom followed her in. Aella sat, leaning back in an armchair, casually watching a group of boys study. He perched himself on the arm of her chair. "Elinor was quite humiliated." He informed her as he looked down at her. "It would appear I was anything but harsh and brutal with you."

She glanced at him emptily. "That was your plan. That was the punishment you referred to before holidays ended." He raised his brows as if to question her. "Do not ever kiss me again." She said. "If you try to do such a thing again I'll kill you." Her soft voice was pleasant. It sounded anything but threatening.

"They won't bother you about it." He finally said. "I made sure of that. As for the kiss, don't worry, Burke. I don't ever want to have to do it again." His voice was cold. He stood and strode away from her.

* * *

The days that passed were absolutely horrendous. Aella failed to focus on her studies for more than a few minutes though she never left the comfort of her books. She was wrapped in thoughts of Tom Riddle. She would never admit it to a soul but she could hardly banish the kiss from her memory. Besides that Elinor wouldn't even look at her. It would appear that it had been the final straw in their friendship.

She had easily convinced herself that she had felt repulsed by the kiss. Everything in her had seemed to want to get away once he had touched her lips. Still, she could not understand why the kiss remained so firmly entrenched in her mind.

She watched Tom as he studied in the library. It had become clear he no longer wished to talk to her. He avoided her at all costs. He was sure to claim spots in class. He stayed late to converse with professors. He was the first in the dining hall and the first to leave. They had stopped their study sessions. He had abandoned their empty classroom. He even moved farther away from her when she sat down in the library.

She realized she should feel pleased that something about the kiss had obviously upset him as well. It was evident in the anger he took out on his friends in the common room. He hollered at them and beat them down with increasingly cruel insults. It was just as well. Now she could be free of him. At least she told herself to hope for as much.

She forced herself to turn back to her work.

"Burke?" A soft voice asked from beside her. She turned to spot one of Tom's followers wedged carefully beside her. His name was Stephen Hartley and she had often engaged in somewhat cordial conversation with during classes. She had sat beside him multiple times in their five years at Hogwarts. He was a decent enough fellow if not a rather indulgent follower. He peered around her carefully to make sure the leader of his pack had not noticed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you already doing that?" He frowned at her, obviously nervous. "Go ahead, Hartley."

"Listen, I want to be quick about this." He began dumbly before he drifted into an awkward silence. "Can you fix whatever you've done to upset Riddle?" She furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"He's been a complete menace. None of us know what to do. I doubt it's just a change in the weather."

"Why do you think I've done anything to him?" She asked airily.

"Everyone knows you two were caught kissing. Everyone." He paused to peer over at him again. "Elinor Malfoy says-"

"Ha!" She laughed loudly. "You believe anything she says?" She gave Hartley a long look. "You don't know him at all, do you? Not really? You think he could be injured by something _I _did? I was merely his pawn, hardly anything of vast importance. He had no interest in me whatsoever. I was a tool to punish Elinor for attempting to spread unsavory rumors."

He nervously glanced at Tom. "Fine, forget about it." He whispered before he stood hurriedly and walked into the stacks. She turned to find Tom piercing her with a glare. She closed her eyes in attempt to seal herself away. Eventually Aella tried to turn her attention back to her paper.

* * *

It was completely unexpected when Tom Riddle cornered her as she exited the girls' dorm. His face told of anger. "Who do you think you are?" He hissed.

She stared at him with wide eyes. The utter ambush was hardly out of place for him but it still left her spiraling for some sort of ground on which to stand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scowled.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." His voice was a series of low, raspy hissing. She felt the hair on her arms stand. She had never sensed more reason to be scared of him.

"Are you calling me a liar, Riddle?"

"Don't ever call me that!" He interrupted fiercely.

"Answer my question." She little more than spat.

"Perhaps I am."

"I haven't a clue what you're on about." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You find it perfectly suitable to converse with Hartley?" His malice was ripping through her like a knife. She had never experienced this behavior. He was trying to tear her down quicker than she could build herself up. In all of their open confrontations she had never felt that he could make a powerful enemy. Perhaps that had been a mistake on her part.

"I don't see-"

"Gossiping and plotting something undoubtedly ridiculous." His dark eyes burrowed into hers. She had to look away for fear of screaming something unintelligible. "I cannot be so easily taken down. I am an enemy you have never encountered, Burke." He spat at her. "I have been friendly enough until now. I will not hesitate to cause you real pain if you continue-"

"Really?" She said quickly, striving for a change in the power differential. "You think I waste time gossiping and plotting?" He fell silent, a look of pure hate on his face. "I hardly said anything to him. I suspect you should question your minions before you accuse people unjustly. Besides, since when is it complete upheaval when two Slytherins in the same year converse?"

"What did he say?" He demanded.

"Why don't you ask him?" She nearly screamed.

His eyes locked with hers as if they were melded together. She could feel him pushing his way in. She desperately tried to cover her tracks, forcing up walls with as much speed as she could. She tried to shove back memories she wanted to remain private. Her lack of concentration was destroying her control. He found the memory in question and she almost relaxed, thinking he would leave. When he pressed onward, pressing for something else, she let out a startling scream and felt her wand hand flinging into action. Her wand, which was carefully stowed in her robes, did not assist. She merely reached out and smacked him hard across the face. It pulled them both back out of their battle of wills.

They stood panting lightly. Her eyes were fireballs of rage. His were glazed over with pure joy. "If you ever, ever, so much as try to do such a thing again, I will leave you incapable of defending yourself." She threatened loudly.

He straightened, reaching a height higher than she could manage. His grin was not one of agreement. He walked away, headed for the boys' dormitory. She was only then aware of the vast amount of people that stood staring in her direction. She felt unruly tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and fled back to her bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Please forgive me if this chapter seemed far too drawn out or OOC for Tom. Is it? I'm so very anxious about this as it's a turning point of their relationship and I don't want it to come off as unnatural? Also because I've gotten such lovely reviews and I don't want to disappoint any of you with a weird change in character. Any useful critiquing would be ever so appreciated if you have any! I'm fully prepared to rewrite this so have at it with the awkwardness of my writing this time around.

Also I want to thank all of you for taking such a noticeable interest in this story. I think this is one of my most popular stories to date which is exciting as I never actually intended on writing a Tom Riddle Jr./OC story. Please remember that this is part of a trilogy so there will be lots more after this is done (which isn't for a while yet so no worries).


	7. A Secret Hand

**A/N: First, thank you all so very much for your reviews on the last chapter. I was very nervous about it but your reception was more than I expected. Second, sorry this took so darn long to put up. Spring classes got a hold of me a lot sooner than I had thought and I've done nothing but read since the last update! This chapter is long to make up for it. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: A Secret Hand

It was well past midnight when something shook Aella out of her slumber. She pulled herself slowly into a sitting position as she rubbed her swollen eyes. She could barely make out the other four-post canopy beds of her Slytherin peers. As the seconds ticked by, she was easily able to distinguish the differences between her room companions. She could make out the subtle green light peaking from underneath their door. It was a pleasant sight, she decided. She strained her ears to try to pick up any sound, something that would tell her what had woken her. When nothing came to her, she tied her mussed hair behind her head and let herself fall back into the comfort of her bed.

Not a minute had passed before she could hear the sound of scraping feet across the common room floor. She could hear jumbled conversation, words whispered quietly behind stone and wood. She jolted up immediately with surprising silence. Her head grew faint with the sudden activity. The common room door was opening in the distance. Her bare feet hit the cold floor as she threw herself into motion. The cold made her wince once before she yanked a thin blanket over her shoulders. She hurried from the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. A door, the entrance to the common room, forced her onward.

She passed the dark common room, glittering with green light, and entered the dark halls of the school. Her feet were growing increasingly cold as she traversed, trying to follow the sounds of footsteps. For a moment, she paused, rummaging for her wand before she realized she had left it in her dormitory. She had nearly turned to backtrack when a scream erupted, shattering the silence of the sleeping castle. Her eyes shot around wildly, looking for night-time prowlers, ghosts and professors who would rush to the noise. None came. Another scream sounded not far from her. She rushed forward, trying to lessen the noise of her feet hitting the stone, though she suspected that whoever was screaming would hardly notice her soft footfalls. She neared an empty classroom, one she had assumed went unused at all times of the year.

Gingerly, she placed a shaking hand on the wooden door. Instead of forcing it open she merely stood, trying to calm herself. Her hesitancy continued until the screamer let loose another yelp. She pushed the door forcefully, letting it bang loudly against the wall behind it. The room was dimly lit by a few candles which hovered in the air. The shadowy forms of desks cluttered the interiors as they were pushed back against the walls. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized Tom Riddle was standing in the center of the room. He was perfectly still, his muscles poised as if waiting to unleash a stream of energy. They were the only two in the room as far as she could see.

He turned swiftly toward the sound of the noise, his dark eyes linking forcefully with hers. Her heart leapt into her throat as she took in his face. It was warped in barely controlled rage. She shivered at the pure absurdity of the situation they found themselves in. Continuing to stand dumbstruck, she soaked in the situation. Struggles to make sense of it, to find answers, to do something less ridiculous came to nothing. The candles flickered on. his head turned away from her to stare at the wall in front of him once more. Her foot made a step into the room.

It came quickly and Aella might have been confused if she hadn't seen Tom draw his wand sinto the air. The door slammed shut, pushing her out. As she stumbled backwards the wood collided painfully with her face. A cry of utter shock escaped her lips as she rubbed her nose gently.

"Tom Riddle!" She hollered as she banged on the door once. "You're an awful prat." She screamed before walking back to the common room.

* * *

Potions the following morning was a nerve-wracked affair. The usually amiable Professor Slughorn seemed in a particularly foul mood. Even as she entered she could predict the man would have no kind words for his beloved pupils today. She slipped carefully into her seat beside Hartley, her eyes trained on Slughorn who was frowning at a stack of parchments in his hand. Eventually she pulled her attention away and glanced sidelong at Hartley who nodded at her curtly. His face was noticeably grim. It was a relief. There would be no need to question his behavior odd. She thanked whatever merciful being was responsible for his lack of interest in conversation.

Slughorn's brief lecture consisted of instructing them to brew a simple potion, a concoction that they had mastered nearly four years ago. Pointless busy work aside, she forced herself to stay at attention. It didn't last long. Perhaps it was because the potion was incredibly simple, perhaps it was her own lack of concentration; whatever the case, she could not keep her mind from wandering to the previous night. Upon waking with the bustle of her roommates she had seriously doubted the events had even happened. She had pondered the possibility of a very bizarre dream. The only thing that had said otherwise was a soft throbbing in her nose.

In fact, that was really all that could be said about the matter. She had tried to wean information from Tom, staring pointedly at him during breakfast. The boy had seemed equally determined to refuse her any sign of recognition. He was ignoring her completely, which, she decided, was incredibly welcome. Still it left some burning questions that she wanted answered.

What on earth had he been doing up at that hour? Why had he been in a room alone? Had it been him screaming? None of it made much sense when she thought of Tom Riddle. Perhaps she didn't know him quite as well as she claimed to. Shaking her head forcefully to clear the thoughts, she redirected her attention to her bubbling cauldron. It would unbearable if she botched such a simple piece. She would probably get kicked out of the Slug Club and she would never be able to live it down.

"Burke." The voice was uncertain. She looked to her left in confusion. "Burke." Hartley hissed from her right.

"Hartley?"

"Shh."

"What are you doing?"

"Last night, did you tell Riddle anything, I don't know, false?" His voice sounded strained, as if he were trying not to accuse her.

"Hartley, I don't know-"

"Burke, please pass me the Dandelion root." He said loudly, cutting her off. Raising her brows, she delicately handed him the ingredient.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She inquired, sounding quite like a professor. She cursed herself for not behaving more childish. He looked taken back by her choice of words, his face draining of color.

"Please, just don't say anything more to Riddle." He begged quietly.

Unbidden, her eyes jumped to Tom's table a few rows up. His body stood positively erect. There was no doubt he was alert to nearly everything taking place around him. She wondered if he could hear their hushed and uncomfortable dialogue.

"I-" She looked to Hartley closely. His face held the most earnest plea she had ever seen. "I promise." She concluded with a reassuring look. He grimaced with a small smile and fell silent.

The oddities of that past two days were beyond her. She decided it was better just to go along with everyone else for the moment until she knew precisely what was going on. As it was, she could do without talking to the rest of her classmates for a long while. Telling herself sternly, she reminded herself that she had never been very fond of any of them anyway.

* * *

_**A week later**_

When the morning owls arrived Aella could only watch with barely hidden disdain. Her surprise was palpable when an owl fluttered down beside her and tilted its head with inquiry. She deftly released the bird of its burden and placed a few knuts in the pouch attached to its leg before shooing it with a hand. It gave a unpleasant hoot before taking off.

It didn't much bother her as she pried the letter open, praying for her father's writing. Her face fell with disappointment as she took in a slightly familiar scrawl. The letter was blunt, no eloquence for her. The black ink declared that she meet the sender, though unknown, in an unused classroom sometime between lunch and herbology. Though the handwriting was familiar she could not place the person who had sent it and as it remained unsigned she was left completely clueless. Something, she realized, was intended.

She scowled and crushed it into a neat ball before casting it on her dirtied plate. When she stood and grasped her bag she gave it a glance. Decidedly she emptied her goblet of pumpkin juice on the paper and watched with satisfaction as the crème parchment turned an odd orange color. A grin spread across her face as she rushed out to her first class.

Unfortunately that class was History of Magic which was anything but enthralling and quickly sent her spiraling back into a morbid mood. All her efforts resulted in studying the side of Riddle's face the entire class. Her efforts to act covertly failed miserably more than once as he turned to her with a questioning glare.

As the time ticked on she retreated to a book on curses she had hidden in her lap. Every once in a while she would glance up and pretend to take notes. There was nothing pressing about the class; she had learned enough history during summer holidays when she had been forced to study a series of rather dull books her father bought from a more reputable store up the alley.

The notes spread out before her were mere scribbles of incantations and bits of thoughts on curses, absolutely nothing to do with history. It wasn't as if she'd be found out and so she allowed herself to scratch out her latest engrossed thought on the Cruciatus Curse. The sound of chairs squeaking and scratching pulled her out of her reverie. She resisted the immediate urge to join her peers as she jotted down the last bit of information before it could leave her.

"Burke, don't be late." Someone called near her. The group of her Slytherin peers lazily shifted in a line to get out of the classroom. Her eyes searched furiously but none of them looked back at her. Inadvertently her eyes searched for Tom only to find him sitting in his seat, writing rapidly. Frowning, she slammed her quill down and shoved all of her belongings into her bag with one go.

"Don't be late." She muttered loudly as she exited the room, letting the door slam loudly behind her. Her fuming continued as she wandered down the now empty corridor.

With a mind too preoccupied to deal properly with her next class, Charms, she found herself drifting towards the library. It was what she wanted more than anything. She paused, a hand against the cool stone wall, as a group of older students passed. It wouldn't do to go to the library. For all the time she had spent in the stacks during her five years at Hogwarts she had had to befriend the librarian. Otherwise the woman would never have stopped shooing her out, demanding she return to class. This friendship had its downsides as well. Now the woman knew Aella's schedule by heart and since her free minutes were spent stopping by the shelves of books, she would never let her in at the moment.

Until lunch she would have to wander about the castle.

When lunch finally came her legs were tired of climbing stairs and shuffling down corridors. Her bag was like a stack of bricks and her shoulders groaned with protest. Changing the bag from each one every few minutes did little please their complaints. She willingly followed a swelling group of students as they moved toward the Great Hall. It wasn't until she had followed them into the Great Hall that she realized it meant another meal alone. She scowled as she moved past younger students to the far end of the Slytherin table.

From her chosen spot she could see a wide variety of friends grouped about. Her removal felt far too isolated for her liking. She detested being left out. It stung at her pride in ways that others would never guess. She would never admit it but she had always believed herself capable of garnering the attention of at least one person. Yet now she was being choked out by her former friends. None would have anything to do with her.

Her eyes closed as she tried to push out snippets of conversation. Bits and pieces of giggling and gossiping and talk of hexes and quidditch filtered through her imaginary barrier. She gave the table surface a dejected look as she chewed on a piece of bread. When she swallowed she nearly choked. Her throat was unbearably dry. She struggled to gulp down some water before casting shifty eyes about her to see if anyone had noticed. Relieved that no one had seen her, she pushed herself up and threw her bag back on her shoulder. It was no use pretending to enjoy lunch when no one cared if she existed.

The thought struck her quickly and her curiosity was getting the better of her again. Her mind burned, nagging her. _Of course, there's no use ignoring the one person who actually _wants_ to meet you, right?_ She thought as she strode with false confidence out of the dining hall.

The walk to the classroom was easy. She had no need to consult her surroundings as she had passed it in her earlier walk around the halls. She paused momentarily when she saw the door which stood slightly ajar. It seemed to be inviting her in. A flicker of uncertainty grasped her stomach and she stared intently at the door as if expecting something, anything. Answers, she knew well enough, did not come from inanimate wood. As she reached out for it she assured herself she had not actually expected the door to speak to her.

The room was empty. It looked structured for a lecture but a fine layer of dust on a few empty bookshelves gave the room away. It wasn't used for much of anything. She watched the light trickling in from the grubby window. Frowning, she leaned casually against a desk, ignoring the transfer of dust to her skirt. "Don't be late." She reminded the barren room. "For what?" Again, she had to assure herself that she had not intended for the room to answer her.

"Talking to yourself again, I see." His voice slid into the room. She barely contained a startled jump. She would have been less surprised if the room had started a conversation. She turned as casually as she could to survey the newcomer. Her teeth clenched down on her tongue to stifle an onslaught of unfriendly words. Her muscles steeled to keep her legs from jolting out of the door. "You don't say hello?" The door clicked behind him.

"I'm afraid I've quite lost my manners." She quipped icily. "Isolation has turned me into quite the social disgrace."

"Indeed." Tom Riddle mused pleasantly. His face seemed perfectly content and that was a far greater surprise. Aella couldn't understand why, after so many days, he chose now to act as if nothing serious had happened between them. "Curious?" He asked as he lazily moved further into the room.

"Not in the least."

"Ah, but I think you're very curious." He said with a sly grin. "You always seek to understand things. It is your one greatest attribute." She rolled her eyes in response as she sighed.

"Out with it than."

"There's no fun in that."

"I'm not playing your games. Either say what you came here for or I'm leaving."

"Of course you would." He said solemnly with that dangerous twinkle in his eyes. "How long has it been since someone said more than seven words to you?" He held up a hand to silence her. "Forget it." He instructed her as he moved closer toward her. "I have decided you can be trusted. In fact, I have decided you would be one of the most useful." She licked her lips as she tried to wait out his explanation. There was no use rushing to the offensive. "Burke, you want greatness, yes?" He asked in an offhand tone. Despite her sky-rocketing aggravation, she managed one nod of her head. "Well I think I can offer you that. If-" He paused dramatically. "And only if you agree to do everything I say."

"Ha!" She scoffed loudly. "What sort of fool do you take me for?"

"I don't take you for a fool at all." He said. She decided to acknowledge the compliment by keeping silent. "There are things I am planning, great things. I find it is useful to have some support underneath to _assist_, as it were."

"Minions?" She asked skeptically. "You are telling me I should be your minion?"

"If those are the words you wish to use." He said with a hint of distaste.

"Why would I possibly do what you say?"

"You are the first I have openly asked." He said carefully as if to stress the importance of this. "Others have assumed their place out of sheer weakness, yes. The likes of Hartley, I find succumb easily. They only require a little charm and a flash of power. However, I would like-"

"An accomplice." She supplied.

"Hardly." He spat. "You would not be my equal. You would merely be higher up. You would play the role of confidant to the outside world." He finished as if it were a pleasant suggestion.

"A friend?" She mused easily, contemplating his reasons. "Whatever for? Why me?"

"I will not deny that you are intelligent. You are more honest than most and powerful as well. Not nearly as powerful as I am, but enough to warrant my need to claim your loyalty now." Her skin was heating as he spoke. His arrogance had returned. She had nearly forgotten how little she missed it. "I shall be requiring something to motivate the others." He seemed to be choosing his words with great care. "It would appear they get quite uncomfortable around you now. I have taught them appropriate lessons in how to mind their own business. To stay out of mine."

"What?" She choked slightly as she looked at him with a kind of amazement.

"I am using a particular ploy to maintain their obedience. It is something I am testing at the moment."

"I am a ploy, am I?

"You should not be insulted." He said seriously. "They fear my moods are due to what they perceive to be our relationship." He eyed her meaningfully as if to share how much of a joke that was. "If you become more openly involved with me they will begin to see that what you do pleases me."

"What I do hardly pleases you, if you don't recall-"

"As of right now, yes." His eyes glinted. "You won't defy me so openly in the future." Despite the flurry of thoughts, she kept returning to the idea of her freedom. Did he intend to force her to his will once more? Would she be free to say yes or no?

"Will you sit down?" She snapped, suddenly aware of his proximity.

He smirked as he chose a seat nearby. "I aim to make them see what I value. Ambition of the highest form, but even that must come with a sense of obedience and respect to those who are naturally better. Their ambition should be to please me." He shared conspiratorially.

"You are full of it." She laughed openly. "My greatest ambition has nothing to do with the likes of you, Riddle."

"They need not know that." He informed her, ignoring her use of surnames.

"What if I refuse?"

"I don't think you will." The mischief that flew across his face was alluring. "I don't think I will even have to force you. You are rather friendless, Aella. How could you turn me down? I am, for now, offering you the chance to defy me in private and do what you wish when it does not involve me. Do not mistake my words for arrogance or control. I am simply stating the order of things. I am better than you. Therefore, by default, I should be given the way for what I desire. I am letting you share a bit of that."

"How very gracious of you." Her sarcasm found its mark. She relished the look of confusion on his handsome face. It suited him well, she decided.

"I don't-"

"Riddle, I am not some puppet. All of your logic might work on someone else but it won't make me do a damn thing. You are not better than me. Even if you are I would hardly need to follow your commands. I don't know why the others willingly do what you want. Perhaps they're afraid of you. Or perhaps they think you will go far and they had best attach themselves now. Whatever the case, it doesn't matter to me. I am not the others, Riddle. I see you for what you are." She paused to catch her breath after her long monologue. She also used the moment to catch an ounce more courage to finish. "You're a spoiled prat who thinks he can bully people into obeying him as if he were some king."

"Don't." His voice was loud and violent as it closed the space between them. "Don't assume to know me." She watched with her wide eyes as his body trembled slightly. He stood and took a step toward her. Naturally, she steeled herself for an assault.

Her eyes were stony as he closed the space between them. His hand was raised and she readied herself to fight him physically. Only barely did she catch the brief look of hesitation on his face before he grasped the back of her head. His lips landed on hers.

The surprise overtook her and she sat unmoving as his soft lips explored her mouth. Her heart thundered loudly. She was sure he could hear it. It went on much longer than she would have expected and she tried to find the will to shove him off. It evaded her. When he finally pulled away she felt as if she were going to evaporate on the spot. Or maybe she would sink into the desk and then the ground. One way or another she was sure she would disappear forever. "Aella, there is no use resisting me." He whispered, a knowing look on his face. "You will be mine."


	8. A Silent Confession

A/N: Another chapter up! I've been struggling to rewrite this story as I've decided I kind of dislike how I first wrote it. Time-wise, I've been swamped with homework and spending too much time watching fan videos and art. Still, here is the next chapter. I just want to say I fully reserve the right to edit this again at any time I choose! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Silent Confession**

"You can't just go about doing whatever you please." Aella declared fiercely as she forced her dagger-sharp glare upon Tom. The dim classroom threw their silhouettes into relief. Her tiny one juxtaposed against his might have seemed comical if she hadn't been so frustrated. Her shaking hand clenched her wand tightly.

"I believe I can." He replied suavely as he gave her a devilish smile, a sign that he didn't intend on taking her seriously.

"Do you want them to talk again?" She threatened, desperate. "They've hardly just shut up about the last time." His only response was to lean away slightly.

"They won't question me." His confidence irked her. Of course they wouldn't question him. She wasn't the least worried about him. It was the stares she would get, the whispers she would walk into that bothered her. She'd much rather pretend that she had nothing to do with him. Tom seemed to desire the opposite and she really wasn't in any place to fight him.

"I'm not worried about _you_." She spat, deciding some honesty was required. "Why can't you just leave me be for a bit?" She suggested.

"I'm tiring of your whining, Aella." He said as he leaned back against a desk.

"What do you really want from me, anyway?" She asked, brushing aside her words. "I thought the great Tom Riddle cared nothing for romance."

"This is not romance." His voice warned her of his dislike of the word.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"You should enjoy this time while you still can." He turned away from her determinedly. "There will come a time when I will have no need for you."

A storm settled over Aella's face as she pondered which direction to take the conversation next. She could easily fight his words, telling him that she absolutely would not enjoy a moment of their time spent together. It was clear he seemed to think he had some sort of power over her. She shuddered to think that he was right in the tiniest bit. This would have been a valuable course of dialogue to open. However, she couldn't bring herself to voice these thoughts.

His taunting always left her feeling vulnerable, worthless in the grand scheme of things. She was entirely positive that Tom was certain this was true as far as he was concerned. It wasn't her place in his life that bothered her. It was the way he made her feel worthless in every possible way. Often she felt like a weak animal trying to shelter herself under something more powerful, something that would protect her from the cruel winds threatening her social survival. Was it true that she relied on him now? Definitely more than he relied on her?

Sometimes she could see hints of jealousy cross his face when she wandered away from his side to converse with anyone else. He stood adamant to defend her against the tirades of a multitude of girls. Yet he would just as easily scream at her for asking too many questions. He would threaten to completely stop associating with her if she didn't learn some manners. His confusing behaviors would have left even the most intelligent person utterly bewildered. He had this way of making it seem like she was clinging to him when, in reality, he had forced their contact. She frowned as she looked at him. How did he trick her sensibilities like that?

"Why do you even bother with me if you want nothing to do with me?" She asked quietly as she continued staring at him. "I hardly understand you, Tom. If you're above all of this, why do you do it? Why spend so much time with me if you hate everything I represent?"

"I don't hate you, Aella." His voice was vacant even if just for a moment. "Though I am glad you understand how I view you."

It hit her quickly that he meant to maim her sense of pride. It was true that he viewed her as something unseemly and lesser, something to take advantage of to fulfill his own needs. She was nothing more. Her mouth gaped in outrage. "You are by far the most disgustingly awful person I know!" She hissed as she stooped to gather her bag. "I think I am done playing your game. Punish me however you want, I refuse to put up with this any longer. I'd rather be alone." She moved toward the door.

"Aella." While his voice could not be considered soft, it was unusually free of anger and dislike. She turned to glance back at him once more. When their eyes locked she could see his attempts to cover something, though she couldn't name what that something was. His dark eyes held none of the regular charm, nor the tinge of menace he always reserved for her. They seemed hollow. His lips were turned down at the corners ever so slightly. His hands twitched as if he meant to do something but unsure of himself. "Leave if you want." He finally said before breaking their gaze.

She nodded curtly at the back of his head before leaving him standing alone in the darkened room.

* * *

_Father,_

_I've missed you terribly. I'm starting to wonder why you haven't sent me more letters. It's rather unusual, you know. I haven't received a single one since you told me you returned home safe and sound. In any case, I'm writing because I wanted to make sure you are doing well. Maybe you'd understand my anxiety in your silence?_

_Classes are going well for me. Though I doubt you'll be surprised by this news at all. I've been getting top marks in all of my classes, second only to Tom Riddle. I've been told by Professor Dumbledore that I am excelling at an incredibly rapid pace. He tells me I'm surpassing my year. Professor Slughorn also, is quite pleased with my work. Apparently, I am one to keep an eye out for._

_I imagine I can look forward to being named Head Girl at some point in the future. How could I not be?_

_I've been thinking of mother a lot lately. Do you think she would be proud of me?_

_Please write back soon. I want to hear from you before term is up. As that's just around the corner you haven't much time!_

_Love,_

_Aella_

Her studious eyes read it over before she hastily tucked it inside of her nearest book. Chances are she would rewrite it-erase any mention of Tom Riddle and lessen the obvious neediness of her words. She might even get a response from a different draft. Stifling an annoyed sigh, she turned her attention to the increasingly crowded common room. Her eyes maneuvered around the other students with ease. In general, they seemed untroubled. Nothing irked their minds. They studied while laughing, laughed while listening, never fully devoting all of themselves to any single thing. In this way, she supposed, she was different. She also had to admit that in a similar way, Tom too was different. Her dark eyes turned to blatantly gaze at the boy across the room.

Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, she frowned openly. Under her breath she mumbled, "Look at me."

As if by magic, she watched his face grow dark and he frowned at the text in his hands. Not at all sure if his reaction was actually on account of her impressive eyes and whispered words, she remained quite still for a moment. When nothing changed she forced herself to stand and move as casually as possible in his direction. Never once did she allow her eyes to leave him. She feared if she did she would miss crucial signs or, perhaps, be put off by the questionable glances from their peers. As she grew ever closer she noticed that he realized her approaching movement. Her feet planted themselves with confidence directly in front of him.

"You're in my light." He said with annoyance after a few moments.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She blurted out, unsure of why she was apologizing. His dark eyes darted to her face, making clear he was a bit of the same mind. "It's just-well you're so difficult Tom. I can't figure you out at all."

"I would not expect you to." He lowered the book slowly.

"I rarely have that problem." She added as if to defend herself.

"Sit." He ordered as he indicated the arm of his chair. She nodded before decisively settling herself beside him. In the warm shadows cast by the green light of the common room, she watched him stare longingly at the words before him. A sort of driven look appeared on his face for a moment. Detesting herself while she thought it inwardly, she admitted his features were handsome. At least in certain circumstances. She refused to let herself get carried away with such thoughts and instead tried to peer at the book in his hands.

"Have you ever heard about this?" He asked suddenly, causing her to start unceremoniously. One of his long fingers pointed at a small paragraph. She leaned over him to get a closer look.

"Chamber of Secrets?" She leaned back, giving him clear room over his space. "Never. What is it?"

"I-I'll tell you at some point." He said with a hint of uneasiness before snapping the book shut. "You are worth a lot to me." His gaze never left the book and yet his sudden words caused a bit of panic to rise up her stomach and launch somewhere between her beating heart and dry throat.

"I am?" She croaked.

"You're a loyal asset."

She rolled her eyes as she released a tiny sigh of relief. "Again with that." She stood hastily. "I don't expect you to profess your love or anything so ridiculous. It would just be nice to hear every once in a while that I'm not just an object you find useful as a front."

"I don't need friends." He declared icily with an accusing glare.

Instead of denying she had raised that concept in any of their conversations as of yet, she smirked at him. "Everyone needs friends, Tom." She said, not entirely sure of her earnestness. "How do you expect to get anywhere in the world? You can't do everything by yourself."

"I can." His frown shared his discomfort with the topic.

""You may be very intelligent and very powerful." She grudgingly admitted in a hurried breath. "But no one can do what you want to do alone."

The darkness in his eyes seemed challenging. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Hartley sidled up to her in the library. His attempt at being elusive failed miserably. When she turned to face the boy, an un-intimidating grin was granted. He returned it with some reluctance. "Burke."

"Stephen, I've told you. Call me Aella. I'm so sick of all of this last name business you boys are so fond of. We've known each other for quite a while know, you know."

"I know. It feels odd." His intense eyes look to her.

"Do you respect me?" She asked mysteriously. His nod followed a short pause. "You should call me by my first name as I request."

"Riddle wouldn't-"

"I don't care what Tom has to say on the matter." She relayed openly as she grabbed a book off of the shelf and moved to her table. It took her a moment to realize he had not followed. It was with slight annoyance that she waved him over. "He's not God, you know?" Hartley's grin was genuine.

"I've heard you call him 'my lord.'" He replied jokingly. Her light laugh trickled out with ease. Sometimes it was incredibly easy to socialize, Aella realized.

"I think he actually prefers it." She confided and turned to face him completely. "He's such an infuriating person." She watched his blank expression. "I'm sorry, is there anything you wanted?"

"Well, I was just wondering-you see-ummm." A blush crept onto his pale face. He nervously pushed back a few rogue strands of black hair. "What is it with you and Riddle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two-you know?"

"Oh!" She laughed again. "No. We're hardly anything more than somewhat friendly opponents."

"Oh." He breathed out. "Well, in that case, I'm sure he won't really mind." Aella eyed him curiously. The boy glanced away quickly before fixing her with his intense eyes once more. She wondered if he had studied Tom doing the same thing to so many other people. Had his followers been picking up on his tactics? She had to quell another laugh from escaping. Her lighthearted mood at the moment was disconcerting. She wasn't sure she appreciated it just yet. "Would you maybe, and I can understand if you don't want to, but I figured I'd ask because…well, I've kind of thought that-"

"Stephen! Please. Say it already." She feeling her impatience swell.

"Right." He looked absolutely horrified. His usually cool, confident demeanor had vanished. Through the past few months she had seen a lot of him. He played his part well. He was submissive to Tom but readily argued with others. He was a determined person. His sudden lack of courage upset her. "Aella, would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" He said quickly.

"Is that all?" She asked with a small smile. He offered a rather sheepish one of his own. "I would like to, Stephen." She could see the relief on his face. "I was actually dreading going with-" She stopped abruptly. It wouldn't do put too much trust in Stephen. "I'd be glad to go with you. My last trip of the year should be a good one."

"Great." He exclaimed eagerly. "The beginning of May is always good for it."

"Let's hope." She said. "It has to be otherwise exams will be awful."

"Alright." He said, his confidence returned. "It's a date." He stood.

"It's a date." She repeated as she watched him walk away.

His confidence had returned. She could see it in his step. Like most of the boys she knew, Stephen Hartley was completely self-assured now. It was a dim hope of not hurting his feelings that she planned out how to relay to him her lack of interest in romantic ties at the moment. He was a decent enough acquaintance-perhaps one that could even become a close friend. Still an actual date with him seemed a bit much at the moment.

With end of the year exams drawing nearer she would spend all of her time studying. After that she and Hartley would spend the holidays without seeing each other. By the start of term, things would be awkward and pointless. He was a sweet enough boy. One she could like romantically if-but she quelled the thoughts suddenly as she realized how close summer truly was.

She supposed she and Tom would also spend the entire time without any form of communication. Would that be the end? Would she finally be free of him after a few short months? Perhaps he would lose all interest in her, deem her worthless. Would that be ideal?

Despite their frequent arguments and outward dislike, Aella had to admit that she had started to drift toward him naturally. He was like a magnet drawing her in, a current pulling her under. The idea sent her stomach turning but she had to make it clear, even if just to herself, that she might not be as immune to all of Tom's charms as she had originally thought. Sour-faced, she toyed with the idea that she liked him-actually appreciated his tenacity, his ambition. Granted, there wasn't much to like. He was rude and arrogant and had the worst way of insulting you without so much as batting an eye. He often made her feel lowly, worth very little and, on occasion, dumb. Yet he could challenge her. Never had she had such a tough time winning arguments, holding her own in verbal duels. The competition never turned violent, perhaps because Tom rarely lost. Aella wondered if she found it slightly humbling.

Then there was the simple fact that he was every bit as brilliant as the teachers claimed. It was not an act. He did not get by simply using his charm. Tom Riddle worked furiously to maintain his status as best of the class. Aella had to respect him, having worked just as hard to keep up with him. He was a bit admirable in that way. If they never spoke again after this year, would she feel that loss?

She forced herself to leave her thoughts, to return to her book. Tom certainly never wasted time thinking about her in this manner. He probably never gave her a second thought even when she was sitting beside him. He was always focused on something more important than the silly social structuring of teenage life. With grudging despair, she knew that maybe, just maybe, Tom was better than her.

* * *

Tom stepped from behind the stacks casually. He fully expected Aella to sense his presence, to turn to acknowledge him. She remained still, her face away from him. Deep in thought, she could hardly focus on the work in front of her. He could tell by the tilt of her head, the way her blank parchment remained smooth and unblemished by her hurried hand.

He frowned as he stared at her small frame. The brief thought of announcing his entrance flitted across his mind. Eventually he turned away from her and stalked to the other side of the library.


	9. Denial

A/N: Just a short one. Still some interesting stuff, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Denial**

Calm down, it won't be that bad, she thought furiously.

Her thumping pulse did nothing to assure her. As she walked down the length of the Great Hall, a worried feeling lodged in her chest. It wasn't as if she were relaying horrible news, really. Still, it felt like something she should be worried about. It probably came down to the fact that she had no idea how he would react to her little bit of news. This made her more uneasy than usual. Her intense thoughts about him had only increased after her failed attempt to study in the library. For the first time in her life, she was anxious about upsetting Tom Riddle.

She swallowed hard as she sat down beside him. The crowded hall buzzed with the usual end of the day excitement. It allowed her to look anywhere but at the boy next to her.

"Hello Tom." She said in a false, cheerful voice. Still her eyes remained averted, not that he had noticed. His gaze was consumed completely by a few loose pieces of parchment. He merely grunted in response.

"I've got some fantastic news." She could feel her sugary sweet voice doing more damage than good. It was even grating on her nerves.

"What do you want?" He asked as he finally turned to look at her. She, too, let her eyes fall on him for the first time since sitting.

"I don't want anything." She insisted.

"Then why are you using such an awful voice?" His words aimed to slice through her, to let her know just how annoying she was being. She blinked, letting her mouth retain its natural curve. Being emotionless was a better course to take than being offended, she decided. It might limit his anger-stop any sort of tirade meant to strip her of dignity-the frequent path he chose when displeased with her.

"Well, I've got news. If you're not interested I just won't share with you. I am sure I can find someone more willing to listen." The hand carefully holding his fork, paused for a second. This was a small sign that she had garnered his attention. She had made it clear that she would very well leave him in the dark. It was something he detested. His action, seemingly simple, told her to go on. "I can hardly believe it myself." His refusal to engage in conversation did not stop her from plowing forward. The casual way in which she was talking to him felt unrealistic. Never had they talked like this. "Stephen has asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Really?" He sounded entirely disinterested.

"Yes, really. I've said yes. If you cared to know."

"I didn't really care to." He said, his voice void of any emotion. "I had thought you had something more useful. This is worthless, trivial news-if it can be called news at all."

"Well fine." She huffed. "I'm sorry I bothered you at all about it." She stabbed at a piece of meat. "I thought _maybe_ you would want to know what your minions are up to." She tried, holding up a reason for her assumption that he would care who had asked her out.

"I hardly care what they do in their free time." He seemed unaffected. She glowered. "So long as they are there when _I_ need them."

"I see." She declared thoughtfully. "So you don't mind that I won't be going with you?"

"I'm not going." He said suddenly as he pushed his food away from him.

"You're not?" She was surprised.

"I have better things to do than prance around that silly little village looking after you." He stood abruptly. "Who do you think I am? Stephen Hartley?" His venomous eyes found hers. She refused to break eye contact, knowing full well he would only take it as a sign of her defeat. "I hardly have time to spend with an obnoxious girl."

"Sod off, than." She hissed at his back as he pushed past a group of younger Slytherins.

"If you want." Hartley's voice said playfully from her other side. When she turned to glance at him, he gave her a devilish wink.

"No, I wasn't-" She felt her face flush with unexpected embarrassment.

"Riddle, I know." He said as he filled Tom's now empty seat. "Wasn't too upset, was he?"

"Hardly at all." She scoffed, trying not to sound offended at all. "He couldn't care less. Proceeded to insult me. Again." She shook her head. "Forget about him. What's he worth anyway?"

"A lot, if you haven't noticed." Hartley, ever the faithful, she thought wryly.

"He's just beastly. All of the time. I despise him."

"Oh get off it." Hartley said with a chuckle. "If you did why would you spend so much time with him?"

"Honestly, Stephen, I haven't a clue. I don't think I will be anymore either." She declared. Even if she said it nearly twenty times a day, she tried to sound honest. It reeked of falsehood. She was sure Stephen could smell it too. Everyone had heard her vows lately. Before long they would find her sitting beside him again. Tom Riddle, it was starting to appear, was absolutely impossible for her to stay away from.


	10. The Argument

**Chapter Nine: The Argument**

_Aella,_

_I've been neglectful. I'm sorry, my dear child. We're constantly rushing about these days. As such I don't have much time to respond properly right now. I'm sure you will do fine on exams. I don't think you could do poorly. It's not in you._

_I am more than positive that your mother would never stop beaming with pride. Rather like I do. Remember to sleep well, study hard and avoid unnecessary people._

_I'll be meeting you at the station. _

_-Father_

This had not been what she had expected from her father. His letters were usually incredibly long and detailed. So much so that she ended up skipping large chunks just to get on with it. The letters from the father went on and on about every little even and then some. Here was a short letter telling her she would do well. That was it.

She tried to shove the anger out of her mind but found she could hardly manage. He had never, in all of her time at Hogwarts, sent such a pointless letter. Didn't he have time for her? Of course not, she thought bitterly. The store was busy. She crumpled the letter and willingly threw it into the fireplace.

"What a waste." She snapped out loud. Stephen Hartley moved beside her.

"What?" He asked sleepily as he swiped at a bit of drool.

"You don't have to stay up with me." She noted rather more angrily than she had intended. Instead of apologizing she merely grabbed her book and looked for her spot.

"No. I should be studying too." He said as he began a rapid search for his own texts.

"It's on the floor, Stephen." She quipped with annoyance as she pointed a finger. "If you're that tired you should just go to bed." She tried again. It would be a relief to be alone after the disappointment she had received.

"If Riddle can stay up and study with you I can too." She laughed with malcontent.

"Riddle studies because he wants to. As do I. Stephen, go to bed." His frown almost made her regret her harsh words but he set his work on the table and slowly shuffled to his dorm. She was thankful she didn't have to apologize. A sigh escaped her as she grasped her book.

"That was quite rude, you know." Elinor's voice sounded from the general vicinity behind her. She craned her neck back to see her former friend.

"Elinor." She said curtly.

"You really should be nicer to boys." The blonde said as she sat down next to her.

"I treat everyone equally." She said dryly as she tried to focus on the words before her.

"That's the problem, isn't it? That's why you've got no friends. Not even Tom."

Aella felt her face go warm and her fingers clutched the book dangerously. "I hardly need your opinion on my life." She noted before slamming the book shut. Elinor had grown increasingly horrid since their last unsolved conflict. Aella had had enough of ignoring her. Her constant taunts were childish and mundane. "I hardly need your opinion on anything. Now, if I need advice on how to be a loose, unintelligent scandal, I'll come to you."

Elinor held up her hands as if to defend herself, though that fake smile remained pressed to her lips. "Don't be offended, Aella." She crooned. "Tom doesn't like many people."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back into the sofa. "How would you know?"

"I've spent plenty of time with Tom." She reminded with a grin as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Certainly not quality time." Aella noted with force. "Let me guess, Tom _likes_ you."

"Oh I don't know about that." Elinor said with a light laugh. "I only know that he didn't mention you once earlier when we were alone. I suspect his mouth was a little preoccupied for conversation though." She said with pure glee.

Aella tried to quell the feeling of disgust at Elinor's pleased face. "Of course." She agreed sarcastically.

"You can ask him yourself. I'm sure he won't deny a thing." She leaned in until Aella felt uncomfortable. "It was really about this need he kept talking about, you know? He simply couldn't stop saying it. He _needed_ me."

Aella could feel her eyes growing wide with disbelief. A wave of territorial venom cursed through her veins in an unsettling manner. "Piss off." She hissed. Elinor shrugged and stood.

"It's alright, dear. Rejection does hurt." She laughed as she wandered carelessly into their dorm.

It doesn't make sense, she thought fervently. Tom despised everything about Elinor. She scoured her memories for moments that he had alluded to her; moments he had flat out said such things. She hoped to come across a memory where he said he had no need of her any more. Perhaps it was the fire clogging her brain or maybe he had never actually said anything to her about Elinor at all. Either way, Aella came up empty-handed.

What irked her more was that fact that she seemed to be growing increasingly upset over such a paltry fact. What did she care if Tom kissed Elinor, did more than kiss Elinor? She wasn't in a relationship with him. They hadn't set any ground rules. She was going out with Stephen now, wasn't she? She didn't even like Tom in that way.

"Bloody Malfoy." She declared as she abandoned her book. Her mind was now on a single track and it had nothing to do with studying.

She found Tom walking back from the library. At first he didn't look at her. When he finally did his face was void of emotion.

"Well, is it true?" She asked loudly, fully aware he could have no idea what she was talking about. She was even more aware she sounded rather shrill. It was the same kind of high-pitched uneasy voice her mother had often used when having an argument with her father.

He paused momentarily but remained silent. "It is?" She asked. Her mouth drew into a thin line. She crinkled her nose as if she smelt something unpleasant. "You're disgusting." She hissed as she moved past him. It had never crossed her mind that he wouldn't let her go, so when his hand quickly yanked back on her arm she nearly screamed. "Let go." She yelped as she tried to free herself.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Her tone was filled with snobbish self-righteousness.

"I am certain I misheard you." His brows were raised as if daring her to continue to contradict him.

"You're disgusting." She repeated, feeling her entire body growing hot. The spur of the moment reaction was catching up with her. Not only did she feel needlessly foolish but shame was creeping up on her. Usually fully in control, she suddenly felt unruly and wild. She didn't act like this ever. Indifference had always been her route when confronted with that sinking feeling in her stomach. She kept repeating to herself that she didn't even care that much for Tom. None of her actions were making sense. "Elinor-"

"Ah, I see." He replied carelessly as he started to pull her along with him.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!" She screamed, suddenly wishing they were surrounded by people. He turned to look at her as if surprised at the decibel her scream had reached. It was quickly replaced by a dangerous glint in his eyes. His face became a massive explosion of pure rage.

"Be quiet." He seethed. He continued pulling her along the side of the corridor until he found an empty room. He threw her in roughly before locking the door behind him. "What is this about?" His voice was filled with anger.

"You know very well what it's about?" She tried to glare at him but tears were now pricking her eyes and her heart was hammering with fear. "Elinor? Really? Elinor?"

He shook his head. "Burke, this is a pointless conversation."

"Then why the bloody hell did you bring me in here?" She hollered, raising her arms up as if to prove her point. For a moment he was uncharacteristically silent. When fighting, he always had quick retorts.

"I can do what I please." He growled after a moment.

"As can I. Let me by." She demanded as she made to leave the room.

"No." His tall form blocked her with ease. "Do not behave so childishly." He maneuvered her back toward a table.

"I am not behaving-"

"Look at yourself!" He finally yelled. "What I do is of little concern to you. And why should it be? We are not equals. You are beneath me." His oft repeated words had lost all poignancy by this point. "Yet here you are acting as if you own me! You're behaving like a child who wants its toy back." He spat fiercely. Aella's eyes were indignantly wide. He refused to let him break her. "You associate with those similar to you. I don't see-"

She sneered with pleasure at his words, thanking him for faltering. "Oh, so Elinor Malfoy is similar to you?"

He recoiled instantly. "I-"

"She's worthy of your time now?"

"I never-"

"Something about the glorious Elinor Malfoy is worth more than my entire person? You can easily-"

"I would have done the same with you!" He bellowed, slamming a fist into the wooden surface of the desk beside him. Aella sucked in breath and fell silent. Crimson was stealing over face. "I would have if only you would quit fighting me. But you won't. I try and you fight me. I try and you push me away with your stupid words and worries. What do you want from me?" He howled.

"I-I-"

"I have always been honest with you. I don't want _her_." He spat. "I don't want to play these silly games that young people play. I want what I want and I refuse to deny myself." His voice was shaking with emotion. She cowered back, clearly confused with his unleashed frustration. Never had she seen him lose that cool composure. Even in arguments, his anger would be riled but his words were always carefully chosen to inflict the most pain. Now he seemed to be losing control. "If you would only let me, I would have you and this would not be an issue!" He drew nearer.

"You can't just have me, Tom!" She said as she tried to move away from him. He slammed his arms down on either side of her, causing her to jump. "I'm not some toy, something to be used whenever you feel like it."

"I've hardly used you." He argued. "I've given you more than I would allow anyone else."

"Ha!" She laughed as she threw head back. Again she was thankful he had mistakenly allowed her a chance to improve her stance. "Insults and hatred. Thank you for that Tom. I don't know how I could have been so blind!" Her voice was low, the sarcasm sharp and biting. She watched with relish as he made to step back, surprised to see her strength once more.

"I've been-"

"You've been what, Tom? You've been what?" The biting cold of her voice was meant to maim him, lash out at his sense of pride.

"There is something I want to tell you." He said suddenly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Something glorious."

She paused her tired, completely stranded by his change. "You can't just change the subject, Tom." Her voice was barely audible, having barely thought of a thing to say.

"Aella, what do you want from me?" He groaned. "I am tired of this dramatic game. I'm offering you the best I can give." She sucked in breath, realizing he had been aware of her real reason for finding him all along. Despite her flurry of words, the many twists of their argument, he had perceptively realized that she wanted something real from him. She bit her lip as she concluded that she hadn't even realized that had been her point. Had she been so upset because she wanted him to like her? To act as if he did, as if he cared? Surely such a thing was silly but it hit her with force that Tom was the one person she wanted such a thing from.

"No. You're not." She choked back a sob at her stupidity. "You're offering me all that you want to give. You can't be incapable of genuine affection. You can't be. No one is."

"Yes, some people are." He replied calmly. He had returned to himself, shoving back the emotion she had seen a few moments before. She shook her head to hide her watery eyes from him.

"It's not fair." She sobbed quietly. Words pressed against her mouth and she had to struggle to keep them in. She had never cared as much about genuine friendship as she did right then. Even with Elinor, she could have walked away at any moment. Even now, the thought of ignoring her tomorrow didn't bother her. Elinor had merely been company. Tom was different. She wanted to be around Tom though he clearly didn't feel the same way about her. She was a useful pawn in all things in his life and that was it.

He stepped toward her timidly. His hands sought her face. He brought hers up to meet his. "I'm going to open it." He breathed with excitement as he held her face carefully, almost tenderly as if it would break. "I'm going to open the Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't understand."

"Salazar Slytherin, my ancestor, my blood, created a haven. A place for the decent work of pure-bloods to be carried out. There is something inside that will cleanse the entire school of all of this filth." Aella frowned slightly but he seemed not to notice. "I, the heir of Slytherin, am going to open the chamber." His face was filled with horrifying glee. He seemed proud of himself.

"Tom-"

"It has taken me so very long to discover how to do it but I have finally done it!" He looked her in the eyes as if expecting something.

"Tom, this is-"

"Don't call me that any longer." He said with more glee. "I've become someone else now, someone better." His joy was palpable. He brought his lips to hers.

"I don't understand." She murmured when he finally released her.

"I am no longer going to be known as Tom Riddle. The name is awful. I refuse to carry that filthy muggle's name." His eyes took on an intense glaze as if he could no longer see her. Her body trembled inwardly, deeply uncertain of the manner in which he was acting. "I am Lord Voldemort. I will be the most feared and powerful wizard in the world."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was full of drama, wasn't it? I hope you're seeing the same struggle Aella is dealing with that I am. Character development is good for the heart, right? She was a bit beside herself and may have seemed OOC but she has a softer side so don't get angry with me! How was Tom? Up to par, I hope. Expect another chapter very soon!


	11. The Little Village

**Chapter 10: The Little Village**

Hartley 's uneasy eyes were fixed on her with eagerness. They had not wavered from her for the past hour. "You're not having a good time." He concluded sadly as he sipped from his cup. "I should have planned something better."

"Oh no." She exclaimed, finally jerking herself out a worried reverie. "It's my fault entirely. I'm a bit distracted. I'm sorry." Aella peered at him carefully. "I really am having a lovely time with you." The assurance in her voice didn't do much to convince either of them.

"It's okay." He said slowly. "I know I'm not Tom Riddle."

"Stephen." She gritted unwillingly. Such comments did nothing for her nerves these days. It really only managed rile ire, and that simply didn't benefit any somewhat friendly situation. "I don't want you to be him."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, a hint of hope still in his eyes.

"Really." It was a quick decision to clasp his hands. She did so hoping this would allow him to trust her words. She truly meant them. She had only just started to feel as if she could deal with Tom on a minimal basis without growing incredibly frustrated and offended. Not to mention that he'd gone a bit mental in the past few weeks. He holed himself up in the library, which, in itself, wasn't terribly unusual. There was a veracity with which he plowed through thick-paged manuscripts that put her off. Plus he refused to say more than a few choice words to her and outright denied anyone else existed. Tom was primarily focused on his self-set task. One that still left her bemused though she would adamantly deny it if anyone accused her of such a thing.

Since their late night argument, any time Aella spent thinking about Tom was one of slight worry over his stability. She wished she could confide in Stephen, tell him why she was so absorbed in her own thoughts. Maybe he would understand precisely why she remained grateful he was nothing like Tom Riddle.

Aella bit her lower lip as she remembered how Tom had angrily corrected her every time she tried to use his name, how he whispered furiously to himself in parseltongue. He hardly ate more than a few bites during meals before rushing out to return to his books. His behaviors were turning extreme, making even her studious attempts look paltry in comparison.

Still, it appeared no one else noticed the change in the _great_ Tom Riddle. Professors still smiled on him. Hartley and the others indulged his oddities, not bothering to question him in the least.

Before she had left for Hogsmeade Tom had cornered her, pressing his body against hers in a way that felt far too intimate. "Aella." He whispered in hushed excitement. "I will try today." With his eyes fixed firmly on her upturned face, she grew increasingly anxious. There was a glint in the dark depth of his eyes that made her wonder if he even saw her at all.

"Tom-"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Tom, I can't. That's just absurd."

"Lord Voldemort." He repeated easily. The anticipation he felt won out; it was far too great to be marred by her disobedience.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Stephen." She reminded him, glad to have a reason to wiggle her way out of his grasp for the day.

"What?" The confusion registered in his voice.

"I have to go with him." She whispered fiercely as she tried to maneuver herself free.

"No you don't." He said pointedly.

"Yes. I do. I promised weeks ago. Besides, I would rather not be here when you do_ it_." She hissed. A group of younger girls passed by them on the way to the Great Hall. Aella cast them an unnecessary disparaging glance before reverting her attention.

"But…Fine." He finally relented as he stepped away from her with suspicious eyes.

"I won't tell him anything." She reassured him. Tom had given her a look that made it perfectly clear that he knew she knew better.

"No. You won't." He'd agreed as he turned away and briskly disappeared among another group of Slytherins.

"Aella? Aella, are you alright?" Hartley was waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh!" She exclaimed, nearly jumping back into the present once more. She forced a meek smile onto her face. "Sorry. I must be having an off day. This is an awful date. I bet you regret asking me."

"Not at all." He said comfortingly. "I was surprised enough when you accepted." He leaned. "In all honesty I didn't think Riddle would let us."

"He's not-"

"I know, I know. Still, he's seemed rather, um, attached to you lately."

Aella shook her head before sipping from her cup. "I'm rather like an editor." She told him, aware that he wouldn't understand unless she explained fully. "I happen to be the person he can run ideas past before he ignores everything I say." They grinned heartily at one another.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Do you want to go for a walk instead of sitting here?"

"Oh yes!" She stood rapidly, impatience across her face. They hurtled out into the sun. As they walked she playfully pushed into him. "I don't understand why we've never been friends." She declared as she stopped to watch a group of Gryffindors yell gleeful insults at one another.

"I suppose-well I always assumed you would laugh me right out of your way."

"I would do no such thing." Aella defended herself.

"You're rather intimidating when you want to be." He assured her, a lightness in his voice. "Despite your small size."

She gasped in mock horror and slapped at his arm. "If that's so, you had best stop making fun of me."

He held up a hand solemnly. "I promise I will." The grin she offered in response felt genuine. It was an amazing thing to discover given her wandering thoughts of another boy. She'd never smiled in such a way around _him_. It was most likely due to their opposing natures. While both boys were Slytherins, Tom was ambitious, aggressive, snide and unfeeling. It was true and no matter how fond of him Aella had allowed herself to be, there was no denying his less than savory traits. Stephen, on the other hand, was generally good-natured. He was fairly submissive for a Slytherin. It often irked her given his easy-going, friendly ways. Still, she suspected something within Stephen's person was wholly Slytherin. At least aside from his lineage. Maybe he just hid it well. That might have been why she felt so much more at ease around Stephen. She could smile all she liked and be flirtatious without being reamed for such uncouth behavior.

They walked on a bit. "Stephen, do you like Elinor?"

"Not particularly." He admitted. "She's not nearly as attractive a person as she believes herself to be. Physically, she's attractive, yeah. She is a Malfoy, after all. She's got this habit of being rather dull and ugly when she thinks no one is looking, though."

"Umm." Aella agreed almost silently. The pleasantness of hearing his critique of her former friend put her in an increasingly good mood. Rarely could one hear such displeasing review of a Slytherin favorite. It warmed her rather vindictive heart. So much so that the urge to grab for his hand was overwhelming and, as Aella rarely forbid herself anything, she indulged. His palm was warm and covered hers nicely.

"I like this." He said pleasantly as he lifted their entwined hands. "I'm really fond of you, Aella." She pulled back a smirk and glanced away from him. "Can we stop just a moment?" He asked as he planted his feet in the ground. She nearly moved too far ahead. Clearly his stance left little room for disagreement.

"Sure." She relented. "What for-" He quickly kissed her, his lips searching hers out eagerly. Without much thought, she returned the favor.

Soon they were coiled into each other as they kissed in the middle of the street. Another genuine grin spread across her lips as they parted. It was only when a hooting sound erupted from a store before them that she felt a wave of embarrassment. A group of his friends, Tom's friends too, were cheering loudly. Aella tried not to blush as she hid her face. As Stephen waved at the boys, she busied herself with searching her pockets for an invisible trinket, anything to avoid the obnoxiously loud kissing noises coming in their direction. When she finally found the need to look up again, she wished she hadn't. Tom Riddle was rushing past the boys. Stephen mumbled something decidedly unpleasant beside her, agreeing with her subconsciously.

"Aella." Riddle's voice was sharp with news as he approached them. Stephen hovered behind her, clearly uncertain. "Come here." Tom demanded as he grasped her arm. She gave Stephen an apologetic look as Tom pulled her away.

"Don't leave, I'll be right back. I swear." She told him as she let the other boy remove her some distance. After a moment, she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What are you doing?" She demanded with annoyance.

"I did it." He was practically humming. "I'll open it tomorrow and everything will begin to fall into place." "Come back with me." The frown that quickly clouded her face was nearly impossible to disguise.

"No, Tom." She said sternly. "And I won't call that _other_ name."

His boyish grin fell. "Why not?"

"I happen to be on a date, if you hadn't noticed."

"Not really. This is more important." He assured her with utter confidence. If she had it within her power to hate him still, she'd despise him with every ounce of her being. As she was afraid she'd never be able to return to that, she merely cast him a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry." She took a step back from him. "I'll find you when we get back to the castle. It shouldn't be too late. If you still want to talk, I'll be there." She assured him as she continued to backtrack. He remained in the same spot, clearly puzzled by the events that had just transpired. "Cheer up, Tom." She hollered before she made her way back to Stephen Hartley.

* * *

**A/N: Decisions, decisions. I've been thinking of ways to split this chapter up into two separate ones but I just don't think it's going to happen. Maybe in later edits. I'm happy with this for now though. What do you think?**


	12. Introspection Needed

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you lovely people for reading and reviewing this story so far. I never intended to write a story about Tom Riddle but now I have I find that I'm growing rather fond of doing so. I do want to remind everyone that I _am_ writing sequels to this (though I may just add a one of them in here and split this story into books). I also want to say that I really appreciate your appreciation of Tom-some of you have said you're a bit confused by him and I assure you that I am too. He's hard to figure out and as I'm not really writing from his perspective (at least not often), it's hard to explore his thought process. **

**One thing I want to make very certain is that I've played a bit with canon timeline and fact but I think it works out nicely. This is important of for the remainder of this story, especially.**

**Also, I did want to ask you all to bear with me. I'm trying to rewrite the last few chapters as I feel they deserve to be expanded upon. After I upload them Aella and Tom's fifth year will be over and you'll have to wait even longer for updates (maybe). I thought you all deserved a warning! Thank you again. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Introspection Needed

**_End of May, 1943_**

"Aella." He moaned near her ear as she curled willingly into his arms. "This is wonderful." The sigh that escaped him was one of pure content. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Yes." She agreed casually as she stifled a yawn. "It's so warm and soft."

"Remind me to thank my mum." He replied with a small laugh as he tugged at the edge of quilt he'd received from home last week. It was definitely the most stunning piece of bedding Aella had ever used. She was immediately glad that she had demanded he share the glories of the quilt when he had started to brag about it. Stephen hadn't even tried to deny her demand.

"We should be studying." She declared suddenly, pulling herself free.

"I doubt _you_ need to do any more studying, Miss Burke." His voice was ripe with tender jesting. Her mouth turned up at the corners of their own accord. Since the visit to Hogsmeade at the beginning of May, she had discovered that even the smallest words from Stephen caused such open displays of happiness.

"I wish I didn't." She leaned past him and snatched up her bag. "I really should." Stephen gave her a disapproving smirk. "I'll just scan my Defense notes." She assured him as she riffled through the carefully organized bag.

"I know we still have some OWLs to finish but today was a split day for a reason." He exclaimed as he grabbed the notes from her hand. "You've been working yourself to the bone since Hogsmeade. Just relax a bit."

"I can't just relax!" She nearly shouted as she tried to snatch her writing back. "If I don't achieve O's I'll just die."

"You'll get them without a problem. You're at the top of the class."

"Practically." She said with a grim look.

"Get off it. You're a genius, Aella. No one would deny it."

She tried to smile and managed a weak one as they both fell silent. There was no way to discuss the subject again even if they felt the inclination. Since Hogsmeade they had found it somewhat difficult to talk about while being in such close proximity to the source

She was sure Stephen could go for long periods of the day without a single thought of bringing Tom up. For her it was almost torture not to. Always, it was on the tip of her tongue. She had grown tired of keeping Tom's secret, probably because of the growing enormity of the consequences. She still wasn't sure she could stomach silence, especially when she suddenly had a very close, unassuming friend. Yet she always held back. She had made a promise, after all.

The sound of a newcomer forced their attention. Both she and Stephen looked up at the loud entrance. Despite herself, she practically flew away from his side. He took note with a displeased look which upset his normally pleasant looking face.

The intruder nodded politely before throwing his things in an empty chair and disappearing in the boys' dorm. "He's been so-I don't know-_consumed_ lately." She tried, wondering if she could suggest Stephen inquire further.

"If anyone is more high strung about these exams, it would be Riddle." He answered in a matter of fact tone. "Makes me feel like a git for not studying nearly as hard." He muttered more to himself than to Aella.

"Tom's very determined." She supplied as if to appease Stephen's self-disdain. "I can understand it myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked with curiosity.

"When you're not born with the bloodline of some of your peers you find yourself striving to be perfect just to make up for it. To prove you can be better." She explained, feeling safe in her assessment; Tom had yet to tell anyone of his grand lineage to Slytherin.

"How do you know that's why he does it?"

"I guess I don't." She said as she fidgeted slightly. It was obvious that Stephen hadn't noticed her sly allusion to Tom's obsessive mood. Tom, she knew, wasn't at all worried about exams. No one was more confident in his success at this point. No, he was consumed by thoughts decidedly extra-curricular.

She allowed herself a brief thought about their last conversation. It had been the day following the trip off of the grounds. She had begged him to hold off on his plans until after May. It had been easy as soon as she had decided to taunt him with fears of exams being canceled due to a death. He had reacted strongly, as she had predicted, and more or less agreed to wait. It was certain that he had avoided her since and it was even more certain that it was no coincidence.

Now, with the end of the year drawing closer, and exams slowly winding down, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Aella?" She turned sharply to look at Stephen. "Why do you always disappear when we talk about him?" The hurt in his voice sent guilty remorse flooding through her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She pledged honestly. "I just-well, it's hard to explain."

"Why don't you try?"

"Tom and I are similar in ways. We see things differently. We become privy to each other's lives simply by being near each other. I-I don't know. I sound rather crazy, don't I?"

"A bit." He relented without a smile. "I have to say it makes me a bit jealous"

"You shouldn't be." She said as she stared absently at the door Tom had disappeared through. "We have far more to argue about than to agree on. I can't remember a single day I've spent in his company that we didn't start to argue bitterly." The boy in question exited the door with raised brows. She wondered if he knew they had been talking about him.

"If you say so." He said as he stretched. "I think I'm off to bed. I want a good night's sleep." He stood lazily. "I would suggest you not stay up all night studying again." He nodded at Tom as they passed each other, an indifferent sign of acknowledgement. Tom returned to his chair in a seemly fashion, Stephen's trek to the dormitory took infinitely longer. Aella was positive he moved slower on purpose and she almost wished she had the courage to force him to move faster with a little help from her wand. It wouldn't do to be caught hurrying to converse with Tom so she didn't but her wand hand itched none the less. Once the door finally closed, she nearly bolted from the sofa in a most uncouth manner.

"Hello Tom." She spoke from in front of him. He didn't respond, merely stared aimlessly at a mess of papers before him. "Tom? Hello?" She crouched to look him in the eye only to find he was determined to stare right through her. "Tom! Oh for the sake of Merlin! Lord Voldemort." She snarled with annoyance.

"Yes?" He asked, finally looking up at her as if she'd been quite pleasant in addressing him. A frown rested on her face.

"How are exams?" She asked, still crouched before him. She had decided not to cause a fuss over that silly name again.

"Spectacular." He replied as he ran a hand over his notes.

"They'll be over soon." She noted as she picked up a stray piece of parchment that had drifted to the floor.

"Indeed." He yanked it from her hands without much gratitude. "I should be studying."

"I know. I've just been curious as to how you are." She felt rather dumb saying it, as if he would laugh at her for caring at all. "You haven't said much to me lately. I was worried you might be overwhelming yourself. There's no need, really, you know. You're a genius." She breathed as evenly as possible. The compliment had not been intended. Rather it had slipped out unbidden and she felt, for a moment, as if she were going to wish she had never said anything.

"I'm fine, Aella." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Did you wish for me to speak with you?" He seemed exhausted which was very unlike Tom.

She shrugged. "I was hoping you weren't angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked, clearly lost by her words. As time passed he seemed less like himself. She'd surprised him, confused him, before but it seemed to be occurring almost every time they talked. It was unusual and probably did not bode well. Something about his lack of composure seemed dangerous.

"Oh nothing. I was obviously over-reaching the bounds of my importance." She said easily. Clearly he had not noticed how frequently she remained near Stephen nor how she reacted the last few times they had talked about the _Chamber_ and his plans. Relief mingled with an odd humility. If anything, she knew Tom remained entirely unconcerned with her feelings. If he had responded in an assuring manner she would have been much more startled.

"There is something on your mind. Out with it already or you'll never leave me alone." He said coolly.

"You'll still open the Chamber?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh." She felt disappointment seep through her senses. This news left her with more to consider than the impending testing that still sent her heart fluttering with worry. She hardly noticed his abject stare which tried to penetrate her eyes forcefully. She moved away without giving much thought to a proper goodbye.

"I've missed you." He blurted out suddenly, fracturing her thoughts. "I mean to say I've missed your company at times." His weak amendment didn't much bother her. She smiled at him.

"I've missed yours Tom." Despite her evenings with Stephen she truly did miss him. To some extent she had grown deeply accustomed to his behaviors, to dealing with his mood swings. What's more, she could judge when he was reciting lines for the sake of convincing himself; he didn't think as lowly of her as he once had. He had missed her company because she had proven to be the only one truly worthy of his confidence. She had kept his secrets close to heart and he knew this and valued her silence. Perhaps he even valued her. He had enjoyed kissing her. There was no denying that. Though they had not for some time, nor were likely to do so any time soon given her relationship with Stephen, she sensed that somehow he missed that part of their relationship too. Still, no matter how much Tom enjoyed being around her, he would never give up the Chamber and his new mission. Even if she begged, which she would never be able to bring herself to do.

Tragedy was about to befall Hogwarts. Aella still wasn't sure how she felt about this problem without a solution; her mind swayed back and forth between fear and subjective ideas of 'right' and 'wrong.' This was very unlike her and it worried her more than Tom ever would.


	13. A Death

Chapter Twelve: A Death

It was late at night. So late that Aella was certain she wouldn't run into a single person outside save a wandering ghost. She stood, increasingly hesitant, outside of the common room. The dungeon corridor was terribly cold and her thin cloak did little to warm her chilled bones. She would have retreated quickly to the warmth of her bed had she not seen Tom creep out of the common room fully dressed a mere few hours earlier. Despite her deep certainty that she did not want to be caught fully entangled in his plans, she had remained waiting in an armchair for him to return. Sleep had evaded her as she waited out the slowly passing minutes and she had finally thrown on a cloak and hurried out of the common room.

Now she stood quite still, her breathing being the only proof that a human being was even there. She knew precisely what Tom was up to; she'd have to have been blind, deaf and dumb to think he'd gone for a late night stroll for any other reason than to open the Chamber of Secrets. As such, she wasn't sure if she should try to search the castle for him now. He had not warned her against it but it seemed an unspoken though obvious rule. After all he had told her about it, she knew that wandering around the castle while the monster was out would be a foolish thing to do. Even if she desperately wanted to find him and bring him back, she had a sinking feeling that she might never be able to detect his presence. She couldn't remember him ever mentioning _where_ the Chamber was located.

She sucked in breath as she studied a portrait of a group of wizards across from her. They were guffawing with each other while futilely attempting to hush themselves; they clinked together a round of painted drinks. Slightly annoyed with their cheerfulness, she frowned as one let his slop over the sides. She was about to let loose a snarky comment about respectful behavior when a sound ricocheted off the stone walls. Her blood practically stopped in her veins as she pressed herself against the wall that concealed the entrance to safety.

In the quiet of the castle she could hear a sound of anxious and worried voices. After a moment to steady her nerves, she moved stealthily along the corridor. She easily followed the voices which grew louder with each step. She was nearly in the entrance hall when she stopped. She could see the bright lights of torches hanging on the walls around the corner. Curiosity got the better of her and she maneuvered herself carefully so that she could take in the scene before her. A group of tall figures huddled around something that lay quite still on the floor. She noted the stooped figure of headmaster Dippet as he straightened himself out and leaned toward an auburn headed figure.

"Albus, we must move him quickly."

"Of course, Armando. Horace has gone to fetch Hestia." Albus Dumbledore said calmly as he patted the headmaster's arm thoughtfully.

"You're quite sure he's not-" The headmaster shook his head vigorously as if he could not bring himself to finish.

"Yes. He's not dead, Armando." Dumbledore said reassuringly as another professor finally rose from a stooped position over the thing on the ground.

"Not at all, Armando." She said. Aella vaguely recognized the Ancient Runes professor's voice.

"He has been petrified." Dumbledore said with certainty. "How, I cannot say."

"If Horace had not discovered him on his way to the kitchens-" The headmaster trailed off once more with an accompanying shudder. He turned to move away and Aella barely had time to jerk her head back. Her heart beat wildly at the thought of being caught now, so near to a scene of a crime. "I don't understand how this could happen." Dippet said sorrowfully. "No student should be proficient enough in Dark magic to achieve this."

"Indeed." The Ancient Runes professor replied aggressively.

"Mathilda, if you're thinking a _teacher_ did this-" Dippet sounded practically wounded now.

"Not at all, Armando. I'm as much at a loss as you. _Someone_ did this. Students don't just petrify themselves."

"Ah, Horace, Hestia." Dumbledore said gravely as footsteps approached.

"Albus." The nurse said darkly. There was a moment's silence in which Aella assumed they were all looking down on the ill-fated student. "He'll be quite safe in the hospital wing until we can revive him." She said after a long moment.

"Should we alert the students?" Slughorn's voice echoed tremulously about the stone walls.

"I think not." Dippet said with sudden clarity. "Best to keep it under wraps. No need to cause an atmosphere of fear just yet."

Aella turned to look back at the group of teachers when something grabbed hold of her wrist tightly and gave a mighty yank. She nearly screamed with fright. Only barely did she manage to bite down on her tongue. She whipped around with an overwhelming feeling of rage, prepared to curse whatever idiot had grasped her when she saw Tom staring at her with deadly intent. He placed a thin finger to his lips as he tugged on her arm once more. Slowly, she allowed herself to be pulled back down the corridor in silence.

Only once they were back in the now very dark common room did she speak. "Tom, what are you playing at? You nearly gave me a heart attack." She snarled as wrapped her cloak tighter around her.

"How else was I to get your attention?" He said softly without much concern. "I certainly wasn't going to _speak_."

Aella rolled her eyes. "Well you could have been a little less forceful. I nearly screamed."

"You didn't." He pointed out as if she didn't know this. "What were you doing out of bed? It's late." He continued as his dark eyes searched her for answers.

"What was I doing?" She barked back with growing impatience. Her voice grew louder and she didn't much care if she woke the entire House. "I was looking for you. Or did you think I wouldn't notice you sneaking off in the middle of the night?"

"What I do is-"

"I know, I know. No concern of mine." She cut him off hastily. "You were gone such a long time." She sat rather stiffly in a chair as she looked up at him. "Did you do it?"

Tom's piercing gaze didn't waver from her face. His lips remained firmly sealed.

"Who was it?" She asked instead.

"A Ravenclaw." He replied carelessly as he sat in a chair beside her.

"Merlin's unmentionables, Tom." She muttered as she clucked her tongue.

"If it bothers you why did you bother leaving the common room?" He snapped as he turned moodily from her. "_I_ don't recall asking you to come along."

"I was curious." Aella replied far too quickly. "And a bit worried. What if you'd been caught wandering the halls after they'd found him?"

He paused as if wondering what to do with her concern before setting his mouth in a grim line. "I would not have been caught and, even if I had, I'm a prefect. I could have easily said I was patrolling. You, on the other hand, are not. If you'd been caught you'd have been in far greater trouble than I." She couldn't quite decide if he was trying to express concern for her or if he was merely berating her for her lack of foresight.

"How was I supposed to know you'd gone and petrified a student?" She snapped again, folding her arms over her chest.

"Be quiet!" He hissed as he rounded on her. "If anyone hears you-" He let his menacing words falter into silence. Aella couldn't help but admire the shivering fear it left upon her. "You knew well enough what I was doing." He whispered fiercely.

"Dippet intends to keep it quiet. He won't manage that will he?" Aella asked, moving fast away from her involvement in the rapidly growing situation.

"Of course not. There will be more. I did not spend the last five years researching to let it all go with one attack." He said with annoyance. He gave her a searching look. She wondered, briefly, if he intended to figure out if she thought he would give up.

"When will you let it out again?" She asked. "I'd like to know so I can avoid following you next time. I doubt I'll be so lucky as to escape detection twice."

"Soon." He pondered as his hands twitched with excitement.

* * *

The following morning left Dippet's wishes for secrecy blowing in the ravaging winds of school gossip. It turned out he'd seriously underestimated the ferocity with which his students would jump on the odd occurrence that left a single bed in the hospital wind shrouded from view by a set of curtains. Not to mention that the Ravenclaw boy had been a prefect and he'd never returned from patrolling. Most of the Ravenclaws had spread wild rumors about his disappearance.

Aella noticed a rather pale headmaster staring intently into his morning paper as the room buzzed with the news. Tom's face was contorted in a look of pleasure as he surveyed the growing tension running down the tables around them. She barely had time to remark on his success when Stephen sidled into the seat beside her. "Have you heard?" He asked in a low, conspiratorial voice.

"If you're about to go on about that Ravenclaw boy, I've already heard more than enough." She replied sternly as she fixed her toast with a deep stare. Stephen faltered slightly before grinning broadly at her profile.

"I'm always one step behind you, Aella." He said with more happiness than was warranted.

"That is hardly something to be proud of." She said. Though she usually felt at ease around Stephen, she suddenly felt aggravated by his easy-going mannerism. Tom, at least, seemed to find her response enjoyable as he gave a soft snort before burying his face in a book. Stephen shot him a glare before he nudged her lightly.

"Come on, Aella. Lighten up."

"Lighten up?" She nearly shrieked as she turned to face him. "I'd like to know what there is to _lighten up_ over. "

"Aella, I-"

"It may not have occurred to _you_ but an attack on a student isn't the most charming thing that could happen at the moment. Have you thought at all about exams? About what will happen if more of these attacks continue? Have you thought about anything other than your own good mood?" A slew of eyes were turning to stare at, the least of which belonged to the front table. For a brief moment Dumbledore's blue eyes caught hers and she snapped her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry." Stephen whispered morosely as he exchanged an alarmed look with Tom on her other side.

"If you two are going to look at me as if I've lost my mind I don't know why I'd bother staying. Neither of you seems to care how I feel about anything." She stood, grabbing her bag quickly.

"Aella-"

"Leave her." Tom said sharply as he looked away.

Fighting the urge to tell him any number of grossly unpleasant things, Aella walked with a pompous swagger out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Both boys avoided her for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the evening had encroached on the Slytherin common room, darkening the entire area in a greenish glow, that Stephen sat cautiously beside her. His fingers twisted in his lap as he glanced at the book in her hands. "Aella, I'm sorry."

She merely turned the page.

"I didn't think-"

"That's just it, Stephen." Aella said, slamming her book shut. "You don't think. Not a one of you does. What does it matter to you if someone objects? So long as the great Tom Riddle is there to guide you, you'll just let things go. Well, I'm not one of his cronies. I think for myself and I act by myself. Perhaps you'd best tell Tom that too." And she stood hastily and rushed to her dormitory.

Once she had carefully shut the door she let a great, wavering sob escape. She had thought she would be able to ignore Tom's plans, but it was turning out to be a lot more complicated than she'd guessed. Stephen's rather unconcerned joviality had only further increased her apprehension. She didn't honestly think that Stephen was as coldhearted as Tom, she knew him too well for that, but his rather unconcerned agreement with Tom to let her be on her own had bothered her greatly. Stephen might be the most dissenting voice that remained near Tom, but even he gave way at times. If she remained honest with herself, this upset her.

Her harsh reaction to Stephen's words had more to do with Tom than she cared to admit. When her verbal lashing had escaped moments ago it had been out of frustration. More at Tom than Stephen. Everything always trended toward Tom and she hated it.

Aella hadn't a clue what to do now. He'd opened the Chamber multiple times now. A student had been petrified; he had trusted her with this secret. She still did not know how she felt about all of this. Tom's lust for blood purification didn't appeal to her sensibilities; she had much different goals in mind. Simply by being involved she was now forced to decide how she felt about the entire thing. If she didn't, she realized, she might regret her silence in the future.

* * *

Two days later Tom cornered her in the library. His eyes were filled with uneasy glee. Quite beside himself with emotion, he grasped her hands and held them tightly. "Aella, I have to talk with you."

"I'm in the middle of something."

"Exams are practically over. You can give me a moment."

"Perhaps I don't want to." She said as she tried to wrest her hands free.

"I believe we're quite beyond that, don't you agree?" He inquired, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" She snapped as she finally wriggled free from his touch.

"Oh come now, Aella. We both know you're fully committed to _this_." He said with superiority as he waved his now empty hands about his figure. She rolled her eyes in response. Her haughty sneer seemed to garner an equally unpleasant smirk from her companion. "Come." He ordered once more.

"Fine." She sighed as she maneuvered around him. "I can't promise to be an appreciative audience." She warned. Tom shrugged as he led her out of the library. He stopped at an empty classroom and motioned for her to enter first. "All right, what's this about?" She asked as made her way to a desk and leaned against it.

"I expect you'll hear it soon enough." He said mysteriously as his long fingers trailed away from the doorknob. He made his way toward her with a predatory prowl. His dramatics might have been laughable if she weren't holding her breath in anticipation.

"Tom?"

"It's happened." He breathed, his eyes drooping heavily as if he were overcome by some unknown desire. He finally stood directly in front of her, his arms positioned on either side of her body. Aella swallowed as she reached out and traced his faint smile with her pinky finger, her bod acting of its own accord.

"A student's died?" She asked. Tom nodded with ease. Her hand dropped back down beside her. She found her eyes shutting quickly. It had only been to give her a bit of protection until she could sort out her thoughts. When she opened them Tom frowned down at her.

"You're not pleased." He noted.

"No." She admitted. "I'm not much certain which way I feel." She continued as she let her large eyes take in his face. "Blood purity doesn't much matter to me." She declared as she covered one of his hands with hers. For a moment he looked utterly disgusted with her statement. His mouth opened as if to argue with her. "I know it matters to you and, if you want, I'll be perfectly pleased with this." She breathed in a hurry. He considered her words carefully, judging her honesty. Aella found herself hoping against all odds that he would accept her words and be perfectly happy that she'd finally fully relented to his wishes.

"Hartley seems to think that it deeply bothers you." He said slowly.

Aella shook her head fiercely. "He doesn't really know me." She replied. "What do I care if a stranger gets attacked?" The words were coming easier now as she vocalized the darker thoughts in the back of her mind. His dark eyes gleamed encouragingly. "I was more worried about my own skin."

"You'll never get attacked while you're with me." He assured her, his voice strong with his belief. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course not. You'd never give me the chance to be properly involved enough to be attacked." She said, laughing lightly. Suddenly his face broke out in a broad grin. Aella was fairly certain she liked it when he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working off of a rough draft for this story and this is an added chapter. Just thought you ought to know. **

**Thank you each and every one of you for the reviews for this story. I love them all. **


	14. Worries

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for waiting (also for requesting updates as I nearly forgot my half-finished chapter which probably still needs some revising). This one is rather short and for that I apologize. The good news? I've nearly finished with the next chapter and it will probably be longer. Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Worries**

If Tom had expected things to go on as they normally did, he would be sorely mistaken. He seemed not to mind the terrified whispers, the wide eyed glances, which were directed mostly toward the Slytherin table at breakfast. The Ravenclaw table seemed too scared to even acknowledge their nearby neighbors. This was probably due to the fact that another Ravenclaw student had met with trouble and, this time, wouldn't be revived. The student that had died the day prior was Myrtle, a plump little witch with thick glasses and a spotted face.

Many of the staff looked exhausted and worried as their eyes shot about the Great Hall constantly. Aella didn't much envy their appearance but she did greatly covet their lack of sleep. The night had given her nothing but disturbing dreams filled with tons of inconspicuous lumps on stretchers and Dumbledore's weary glance. She yawned openly as Stephen slumped into position next to her.

He seemed indifferent as usual, though he eyed her cautiously. She gave him a half-hearted smile before resting her head on the tabletop. "Is it safe to speak with you again or will you bite my head off?" He asked coolly.

"It's quite all right." She replied without anger, having decided instantly upon seeing him that she could overlook their brief quarrel if he could. "I'm sorry for yesterday. Exams must have gotten to me a bit more than I thought." She offered as she eyed him.

"Remind me to avoid you next year at the end of term." He said as he reached for marmalade.

"This year's O.W.L.s. I haven't a clue why more people aren't short tempered."

"It's only you that takes to verbally attacking people, Aella. You get to your wit's end far too quickly when work's involved." She gave him a sheepish shrug in response. Stephen cast a disgruntled look about the room. "What's with everyone? You'd think someone had died." He pointed with ease toward a solemn looking Ravenclaw. The girl went white in the face upon noticing his glance and hurried to engage a friend in conversation, lowering her head a great deal to hide behind a jug of juice. Stephen gave Aella a quizzical look.

"You haven't heard?" She asked with surprise.

"Obviously not."

"Someone _has_ died." She whispered as she leaned in toward him.

"What?" He nearly choked over his pumpkin juice of which he had taken a hearty swig.

"That Myrtle girl in Ravenclaw." She continued.

"How? Did she off herself?" He asked quietly as he set his cup down on his other neighbor's plate without much attention.

Aella shook her head. "They found her in the girl's toilet on the second floor. I don't know much else. "

"Do you think it has anything to do with the other Ravenclaw?" He mused thoughtfully.

"I-I haven't a clue." She faltered as she looked away quickly. "Maybe."

"Well that's two now in less than a week."

"The boy isn't dead." She pointed out eagerly.

"Might as well be. He's just lying on a cot in the hospital wing, stiff as a board." Stephen rubbed his chin, getting a bit of marmalade on it. "It can't be a coincidence, Aella. Students don't just drop dead."

"Maybe she was ill. How would we know?" Stephen frowned as he puzzled over her words.

"No. If she had been ill she'd have been in the hospital wing, wouldn't she?" He paused and glanced back at the Ravenclaw table. "Her only problem was Olive Hornby. That's why I thought she'd-well, you know."

Aella heaved a sigh. "Well I'm sure she didn't do that, Stephen. If she had, it wouldn't be such a mystery."

"The staff will say it's a freak accident." Tom said loudly from Aella's other side. Both she and Stephen gave a start and turned slowly to look at him. The trio fell into an awkward silence, though Tom seemed not to notice. Eventually Stephen mumbled something about getting his notes before leaving the Great Hall. Tom finally turned to look at her. "I see you two are getting along once more." He said with slight moodiness.

"Yes. It appears we are." She replied casually.

"Mudbloods are good for something than."

"Hmm." She frowned as she moved her eyes away from his face.

"Have you got anything useful to say? Or will you just feebly agree with me and mutter incoherently?" He snapped, his expression growing dark.

"What do you want me to say?" She said angrily.

"What is the point of conversing with you if you cannot hold your end?"

"I wasn't aware we were having a conversation." She declared with vigor. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me as to what we were discussing as, to me, it seems you were just accusing me of having friends for whatever reason." Aella's hands were curling into fists. "However, this certainly cannot be the case because you don't give two bits if I'm talking with a friend. Obviously something else is on your mind otherwise you wouldn't be behaving as if it were entirely my fault you're in a foul mood."

"I am not in a foul mood." He barked before standing. He made to walk away before turning to stare at her a long moment. Aella was certain he'd say something else but he didn't; he just walked away with his fists held tightly at his sides.

When Aella happened to be near enough to give him a glance, she noticed his surly face; he was distinctly angry but determined to ignore her presence. Having experienced this reaction from him before she wasn't much put out. Instead of worrying herself over his behavior she chatted amiably with Stephen throughout the morning in between brief studying breaks. None of their fellow Slytherins seemed much taken with the news of a death in the school and went on about their business. She found it was much easier to not to care when surrounded by a nonchalant batch of her Housemates.

Stephen continued to be particularly unwitting in the entire affair and continued to formulate ever-larger schemes for the attacks. Aella let him get on with it as she felt a bit buoyed up by the nearing end of exams and her new found determination to remain silent and uncaring in the face of Tom's great plans.

Their Transfiguration O.W.L. fell on the following day. She was probably the only grateful student when the fifth years trooped up to the Great Hall to discover a threatening grey sky. Winds whipped against the castle and an eerie whistling could be heard if one stood close enough to the front door. A few other Slytherin moaned and pulled out their notes while munching on toast and eggs. Aella couldn't help but feel particularly pleased with the weather as it was bound to be less of a distraction than a sunny sky beckoning to them out of doors.

When the theoretical exam started she fell into her own, scribbling furiously. At one point she was terrified her quill would break under the pressure she was putting it through. Soon enough the examiner was calling five minutes; in what felt like seconds he was declaring the exam over and ushering forth hundreds of parchments. A feeling of dread washed over her as she watched hers soar across the expanse of the room. She hadn't finished her last sentence.

Stephen met her in the common room looking dejected. Tom soon followed suit, saw Stephen and walked back out of the room and back into the corridor. Aella tried not to think much on him. Stephen, meanwhile , was groaning heartily into his hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she leaned toward him.

"I think I've just failed Transfiguration." He whimpered as he continued to hide his face. "I thought it was in the bag but I must have lost some of my notes. I only studied half of what was on the thing."

Aella floundered for a moment; she had half a mind to tell him he should take better care to keep his notes but his suddenly nervous eyes peeking over his fingers made her reel in such a response.

"It was only the theoretical exam." She offered as she patted his knee. "The practical will go better."

"Yeah, right." He sounded wholly uncertain.

"Listen," She rushed forward. "you never have trouble in Dumbledore's class. Granted it may take you a bit longer to get the hang of things than it does for me, but you always pull through. You're not nearly as bad as some. Just pretend you're sitting next to me and we're working on it together."

"I'm not sure that'll help Aella."

"Well I can't help you study." She said easily. "You _already_ know everything. You're just letting nerves get the best of you." She added in an attempt at assurance. Stephen gave her a disgruntled look. "It could be worse." She quipped with a small smirk. "We could be talking about potions right now." She watched as he turned a subtle shade of green.

"Don't remind me about potions."

* * *

Aella couldn't help but notice the even darker looks on the faces of the staff when she slipped down to the Great Hall for lunch. She continued to cast covert glances at them while keeping an eye on Tom who had immersed himself in conversation with a few older students. When everyone was ushered out before the continuation of examinations she lost track of Tom in the crowd of fifth years that waited nervously for their practical Transfiguration exam.

She drifted casually among her peers until she noticed the retreating back of an auburn figure. "Professor." She called, hurrying after him.

Dumbledore turned as she drew nearer. It took her a second to gather her breath. "Miss Burke." He said politely. "Exam concerns?" He asked though.

"Yes. A little."

"As you know I recommend waiting for a conference until you finish your practical exam."

"It's nothing like that, Professor." Aella said, bristling slightly under the presumption that she feared failing. It may have been a worry she held but she disliked being read easily. "It's-it's about the attacks." She said cautiously, making her voice fearful. Dumbledore's blue eyes considered her with sad interest. "I've heard rumors that the rest of the exams will be canceled."

"It is very likely." Dumbledore said slowly, his gaze never wavering. "Things are very dangerous within these walls at the moment."

"Will they close the school?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Possibly. The final decision will be in Professor Dippet's hands as well as that of the parents."

"The Governors will never let the school remain open." Dumbledore considered her bluntness without much concern. "Sir, will we be allowed to finish exams in a different location?"

"Another question I cannot answer with any definition, Miss Burke. I am sorry."

"Would everything remain as it is if the attacks stopped?" She asked quietly, aware of the risk she was running.

"Miss Burke," Dumbledore began as the Great Hall doors opened behind them. "do you know anything about these attacks?"

"Of course not." Her voice sounded convincingly scandalized.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish to share with me?" His blue eyes x-rayed her as she stood quite still.

"Very sure." She told him as she glanced over her shoulder at the fifth year's pouring into the testing area. Finally breaking their eye contact filled her with relief. "Thank you, sir. I should get going."

"Indeed. Good luck, Miss Burke." Dumbledore said serenely. Aella felt his gaze following her until she passed out of sight in the Great Hall.


	15. The Capture

A/N: Who's seen Deathly Hallows part 2? I saw a midnight showing. All I can say is I'm suffering. My mind is full of Severus Snape which makes this chapter a miracle because there's no Snape in sight (though I do have plans later).

Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised! Thank you for all the enthusiasm for my story and for Aella, a character I created on a whim. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. This marks the last chapter of Tom and Aella's fifth year. So the next one will be part of Book Two. That being said, I have to change some things in previous chapters so if you get an alert for a chapter you've already read that's why. I'm not changing much of the content, just correcting some small mistakes and marking the second chapter as the start of Book One.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Capture**

Tom stared gruffly at her in the very dark, green light of the common room. Around them, a few late night stragglers were flipping notes or scribbling things on loose pieces of parchment. Aella could tell with an amount of certainty that Tom would rather wait for the room to become empty but she wasn't sure she had that much patience. Their fellows were a few fifth and seventh years and they might be up studying into the early hours of the morning. She compromised by drawing her armchair closer to Tom who looked clearly affronted by her lack of tact.

"I need a full night's rest so we might as well have this conversation now." She declared in a delicate whisper. "They won't listen. They're too busy with notes." He surveyed her with a cool gaze before slowly casting his dark eyes about the room. He waited a moment before he turned back to her.

"What do you think will happen to the school?" He asked casually as pulled his wand out and twirled it around his fingers. She felt she knew enough about him to know his feigned lack of interest.

"Is that what's been putting you in such a state?" She asked without thought; it earned a hearty scowl from her companion. "Well, to be perfectly honest," She said as she glanced off in the direction of the fireplace "I suspect they'll have to close it if attacks continue." She watched him for any sign of alarm out of the corner of her eye. He gave her none, remaining perfectly calm.

"That would be the _responsible_ thing to do." He said with great emphasis as he leaned back into his chair.

"Of course, the staff have never been overly responsible in your opinion, have they?" Aella voiced his thoughts for them both. For a second he observed her with shrewdness; she wondered if he suspected her of performing her spectacular legilimens, something that had not been of much use lately. This, she realized, meant he might have let his guard down. Aella could easily have comforted him with the fact she had not, in fact, forced her way into his mind with ease at any point in the past few weeks. She didn't, however, feel that he would take that much more kindly if he realized she knew him better than he thought.

"You were talking with Dumbledore earlier." Tom accused, clearly steering their conversation into a realm he could fully control.

"Of course I was." Her airy voice seemed to annoy him. "We had just finished our Transfiguration exam if you hadn't noticed."

"It didn't appear to have much to do with exams." Tom concluded as he placed his wand carefully toward her without any menace. Aella eyed it with a twinge of apprehension. "Did he question you about anything?"

"Naturally." She said without a hint of fear betraying her unease at the position of his wand. "Of course I questioned him first."

"About what precisely?" His voice took on a dark, perhaps nervous, edge.

"The attacks. I asked him if it would interfere with the rest of our examinations and if the school would close."

"That's where you got the idea." Tom said with displeasure.

"No." Aella denied with a touch of coolness in her voice. "He merely said that it lay with Professor Dippet and the Board of Governors."

"You inferred he was certain the school would close." Tom's voice was now accusatory.

"Oh come on, Tom." She said, hardly noticing his angry wince at his name. "I know you're not terribly fond of Dumbledore or of my intelligence but I can assure you I reached that conclusion all on my own. You'd have to be a fool not to." She snapped as she finally leaned away from him. "Even you realized it was a possibility."

"You seem certain it will happen."

"Listen." She hissed, trying to keep their conversation quiet. "I don't want the school to close any more than you do, all right? The fact remains, it will probably happen. They can't have students here if they're going to start being murdered in droves. Surely you don't believe they'd be that asinine." He continued to glower at her. "And may I remind you that this is entirely _your _fault. Do not blame me for the consequences of _your _actions." With that she stood abruptly and strode off to the girls dormitory.

* * *

The following day Aella awoke to renewed anger, helped by a dose of nerves. She spent the early part of the day furiously scouring her potions notes for the last five years, snapping at anyone who happened within five feet of her. She yelled aggressively at a petrified second year girl for walking too loudly even though she wore slippers on her feet. After a torturous breakfast in which she sent nasty glances at Tom who did not notice, she managed to find enough sympathy to wish a Stephen good luck.

The theoretical exam was not terribly difficult; she was pleased to see as she covered her parchment with miniscule handwriting. After she had finished she took her exam paper with her and settled down near the lake. She sprawled half in the shade of a towering beech tree and half on the warm, sunny grass.

Aella was vaguely aware of the knot of boys that surrounded Tom not far from her chosen spot. Stephen glanced at her for a moment before Tom's quick moving lips pulled him back to attention. There was a cool look upon Tom's face as he spoke to Stephen. She made a mental note to warn her friend to be more careful near the other boy in the future.

After spending a few moments relishing the feel of the sun and the playful breeze, she resigned herself to reading. She quickly retrieved of a thick leather-bound journal from her bag, tapped it with her wand, and allowed it to float easily within reading distance. The pages turned easily as she waved her wand, her neat scrawl looked out at her. At long last she found a series of tiny, well documented notes that she had been hunting for and set to work.

_Asphodel, most commonly associated with the afterlife (or the underworld), is considered to be of the lily family. Often referred to as an Old World herb by muggles, it is usually overlooked completely by their kind. Easy to grow without suspicion or detection. Powdered rot of asphodel, a necessary ingredient in Draught of Living Death (see wormwood, valerian roots; sopophorous beans)_-

A shadow fell over the bright white of the page and she scowled. "What?" She snapped as she turned to glare up at the intruder. Tom Riddle stood looking quite unperturbed by her annoyance. The boys he had congregated around himself had drifted off, their retreating figures nearly swallowed by the castle now. "What do you want?" She demanded as she lowered her wand. The sound of her journal hitting the ground only furthered her temper.

"I've been to see Professor Dippet. " He replied easily as he sat beside her

"Have you?" There wasn't much excitement in her voice. She didn't much care if Tom went to see the Headmaster; she would find herself even less enthralled if it turned out he went on the grounds of discovering what would happen to Hogwarts.

Tom gave her look of great aggravation, clearly sensing her impatience to return to her reading. "He told me that the school might very well be closed." He replied.

"Why would he share such information with you?" Aella asked despite herself. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course, how could I forget? The great Tom Riddle is loved by all." She snorted. "I assume he treated you like a colleague rather than a student."

"No." Tom replied, leaving enough room for her to doubt his honesty.

"Well, as I've already told you, I assumed as much even before _I_ talked to a staff member." She huffed as she reached out for her journal and set it carefully in her lap.

"I am aware of what you've assumed." Tom replied coldly.

"May I ask why you've bothered to tell me about your little visit? Am I supposed to view this as absolute fact now that you've had your say in the matter?"

"Don't be so childish." He ordered as he leaned in. "A plan must be hatched to keep the school open."

"You certainly don't need my help." She declared loftily. "You're clever enough to sort out your own mess."

"This is not a mess." He hissed, his dark eyes growing narrower as he studied her.

"Oh I'd call this a mess." The forcefulness of her voice seemed unnerved him; he turned his head away to stare out at the lake. "You set your monster loose on the school and seem quite upset when there is talk of the school closing. You're far too intelligent to be surprised by any of this, Tom. What on earth did you think would happen? Did you think all the staff, the Governors, and parents would sit around quite dumbfounded and say, well I don't know about this but let's pretend a student didn't die. The school must keep on? Or did you expect everyone to be thrilled that mudbloods were dropping dead? I mean really, Tom, I thought you had an ounce of common sense and a little foresight." Her disdain resonated. Tom turned to look at her, his face rife with displeasure.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" His voice was low, dangerous. "You forget that I have the power to make you an outcast."

"No Tom, you forget that you unwittingly included me in your little plan. The school wants answers. A student doesn't just die. I doubt they would even question if I held you up as the culprit. I could make it appear that I'd just discovered what you've been up to. I could make it seem as if I were terrified. I will not be treated like a lesser being anymore, Tom." She turned to give him a harsh glare. "It's about time you realize that I'm not as easily manipulated as the rest of the world."

"You aren't, are you?" He asked, looking rather pleased with himself. "You've taken a liking to me, Burke. I'm no fool. I know I hold power over you."

A bitter taste entered her mouth and she clutched her wand tighter. There was no denying what he said, she knew that. It didn't bother her sense of pride much as she hadn't bothered to conceal it, especially as of late. Hearing him say it, however, left her feeling a tad bit weaker; it was as if her defense had started to crumble slightly around the edges. She knew there was only way to come out better and she steeled herself for the words she had to say.

"Of course I've taken a liking to you." She said with as much nonchalance as she could muster. "It has nothing to do with your charm or persuasion. I like you quite the way you are: an arrogant, intelligent, argumentative person. I like you for you and that's why you cannot manipulate me. I'm not scared of you, Tom." She received a shrewd glance in return for her words. "I may like you but I won't stand for being second-class." She added.

He remained silent, his dark eyes scouring her for a sign of weakness.

"Now about our predicament, for it is our predicament-"

"You've made it quite clear that you consider yourself outside of this situation." He snarled. Finally speaking seemed to ease his mind a bit and a cruel smirk quickly returned to his handsome face.

"Not quite. You've made nearly everyone at Hogwarts part of this situation. I don't want the school to close any more than you do." She reminded him. Her teeth chewed on her lower lip as she thought. "What I would do, and surely you've realized it's the only way, is find an appropriate scapegoat. Someone reckless enough to set something dangerous loose." Tom leaned in, eagerness consuming his visage.

"You have someone in mind."

"Of course I do." She replied easily with a grin. "I think you've got a very clear idea as well." She hastily tucked her book back into her bag and made to stand. "I'll leave you to it. I'd recommend finding him no later than tomorrow night." Tom's malicious grin felt like reward enough as she straightened her spine. She glanced down at the boy sitting below her. "And do take care to make it incredibly convincing."

"You suspect that will be a problem?" He asked.

"No. Not really." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you in the common room tonight." He nodded in agreement and watched her walk back across the grounds.

* * *

Two days later the news rippled across the school like fire set on dry driftwood. Aella was hardly stunned by how fast it traveled. She was, however, surprised by how readily it was accepted. Perhaps it was because Tom Riddle had been the one to catch him. Or maybe it was just a reluctance to dwell upon the reason for the accusation and expelling of one, Rubeus Hagrid.

Given the third year Gryffindor's proclivity towards befriending dangerous creatures, everyone seemed to accept him as the reason for the attacks. Still, Aella was a bit shocked that hardly anyone questioned the boy's involvement. He was friendly enough and, though he had an unfortunate soft spot that made him the perfect person to frame for Tom's crimes, Aella didn't have much problem with him. Nor had, she thought, anyone else did. Perhaps it was his love of magical creatures that made it easy for most to see it as an unfortunate accident and let him fall into the past.

As she walked toward the lake, the sun shining happily upon Hogwarts, she could hear the rest of the students in animated discussion about the events that had unfolded the night before.

"Tom Riddle caught him. Tom caught that bloke Hagrid."

She suppressed a smirk and continued on. Tom sat a little further along, a book propped in his lap. As she drew nearer she noted that his focus was actually on the book, his eyes roving the lines with speed.

"Tom." She announced her presence as she sat beside him. "Congratulations on your award."

"Thank you." His voice bland, his eyes remained fixed on the page before him.

"Quite a feat, capturing him." She said in an offhand tone as a few third year Hufflepuff scurried by, their wide eyes fixed on Tom. He did not respond. "Summer holidays are nearly here."

"I'm aware."

"What will you do?" She asked with some curiosity. The book in Tom's hand's snapped shut. His steely gaze captured her eyes. "Forget it. I don't really care." She said as she looked down on the cover of the text. It was a battered, old book that most likely belonged in the restricted section of the library. He stowed it away in his bag.

"You will go home." He predicted.

"Naturally." She responded. "Where else would I go? I'll likely spend most of the summer helping in the shop." She leaned back, watching the passing clouds. "When we get our O.W.L.s, I'll devise a proper plan for N.E.W.T.s." She rambled. "Slughorn wasn't terribly helpful during our consultation. Did you find him helpful?"

"Not in the least. I don't care about careers."

Aella frowned. "You don't?" She closed her eyes against the brilliance of the blue sky. "Of course not. You've got bigger things planned than a job with the Ministry, right?" He nodded with ease. "I've been thinking, I'm not much suited for that sort of work either. It seems rather tedious. Besides, you'll always have to answer to someone, won't you?"

"Burke, we're not friends." He said suddenly, his face losing a bit of color as he realized what he'd said. The intonation of is voice was peculiar, as if he wasn't completely sure for once.

"I guess not." She replied, her eyes still closed to the world around her. "It's difficult to be friends if you're always competing." She felt him lean back beside her. "It's a shame really."

"Why?" Her eyes flicked open and found his probing her for answers.

"The two of us together? We could take over the entire world if we wanted to. We're the smartest in the school and our ambition is nearly equal." His gaze remained on her even after she broke eye contact. "Of course you'd never consent to partnership. You're far too great for all that." She added sarcastically.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" He asked, his voice unreadable.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hardly do anything but resent you. You'd be such an asset if you weren't so determined for your own glory."

"Glory. I'm not sure that's what I want." She admitted. "I certainly don't want to come in second to you, but that's different. Isn't it? I mean, competing with you doesn't mean I want glory. It just means I want to be the best. I can be the best and not have an ounce of glory. But I guess it all boils down to the same thing. I can't be an asset if I don't want to come in second."

"Hmmm." He was absorbed in thought.

"I want to say something but you won't understand." Aella said decidedly.

"I probably would."

"No, I don't think so." She licked her lips nervously. "You see, I'm competition; you could never understand because you don't care much about challenges of the mental sort. You're not the same as me. You don't look for people who can challenge you because you think that such a person doesn't exist. I do. Like I said, I want to the best. You're the only one who challenges me to work harder, to be better."

He turned to survey her. A seriousness settled about his face. "Say it." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll miss you over the holiday." She didn't care if he never responded. She hadn't expected him too. The past year she had learned a lot about herself. The girl who'd been furious to see Tom Riddle on September first had diminished somewhat. All the months she'd spent in his company had given her something that hadn't seemed viable before. Instead of competing against an unknown figure, she was now competing against someone she rather liked. It was an amiable rivalry, she felt, because he didn't much count her as rival. It was much more pleasant to be on speaking terms with Tom Riddle than she would ever have guessed. Instead of the coolness that had dictated their early encounters, a warmth had found its way in. Despite her constant barrage of testy comments, she was fairly sure he liked her back. Even if it was in some small, infinitesimal way; even if it was as an _asset_.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she barely heard him. Even after he had spoken she wasn't quite sure she'd heard him correctly. For a moment, she contemplated asking him to repeat it. Such an idea quickly left. If he had said it once, he would never say it again.

"_I'll miss you more."_


	16. Early Fractioning

A/N: Hello all of you lovely people! You really lovely people who leave such wonderful things for me to read. I really am so glad to get such good reviews as I do love writing this story and it's likely to span some time as I want to bring Aella into Harry Potter's time. All information regarding time frame is taken from the HP Lexicon. If you fear there are any inconsistencies please let me know and I'll dig around for clarification.

* * *

**Book Two**

**Chapter Fifteen: Early Fractioning**

**September 1****st****, 1943**

"Aella, please focus." Her father said as he pushed her trolley across the train station.

"I am, father." She said absently as she clutched a small stack of books to her chest. Her eyes wildly scanned the crowd for some sign of wizarding life. All of these muggles made her uneasy. Especially with her new owl hooting wildly in its cage.

"No you're not." His frown increased. "Aella, I want weekly updates. I want grade reports."

"Father, we've been through this. I got completely wonderful marks on my O.W.L.s. Why can't you see that I'll be able to maintain my marks?"

"Because," He said bitterly. "this entire summer you've been flirting needlessly with that boy."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't have hired _that _boy." She replied as she grinned.

"I specifically told you to leave him be. I even had to tell you that you couldn't come to the shop. Still, you would find a way. The only good thing about this year will be getting you, my daughter, far away from him." He muttered more to himself than to her.

"Of course, father." She said as she looked toward a group of teenage boys in muggle dress.

"Aella, I'll know if you've been communicating with Marcus."

"Of course you will, father." She agreed as she spotted Stephen Hartley walking with a scowl on his face. A blonde woman was swatting at an older image of Stephen. Beside them was a young girl, barely eleven by the looks of her. She walked ahead of all of her family in a noticeable attempt to distance herself.

"If I find out you have been I will fire him."

"I understand." She said absently as she picked up her pace. "Come on, father. We're almost there."

"Aella!" He called as she raced ahead of him.

She smiled back at him as she waved. "I'll see you on the platform." She yelled. His face was hard to read at this distance. She felt no guilt. The entire summer had been spent hiding in corners with the unbearably handsome store clerk and sitting in a chair as her father scolded her. Now, despite the separation from Marcus Killgore, she could not wait to board the train and disappear to school. Summer hadn't been quite what she imagined. It was fun, no doubt, but her father had started pestering her in a way she was not used to. "Stephen!" She called as she approached him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Aella." The two grinned at one another. "How was your summer?"

"A dreadful bore." She laughed as she looked to his family.

"Mother, father, this is Aella Burke." The two smiled politely.

"It's a pleasure, Aella." His mother said as she reached out a hand for her daughter.

"The little one is Isabella." Stephen offered as he grabbed the girl's arm and steered her into her mother's waiting hands.

"Hi." Aella said as she smiled at the girl.

"You're smart." The girl said easily. "Father says Stephen is lucky to have a friend at the top of the class."

"Thank you." Aella said as humbly as she could manage.

"Two friends at the top of the class." Her father corrected. "Miss Burke, is Tom Riddle above you in marks?" He asked bluntly.

Aella faltered as she looked to Stephen and shrugged. "I find that, even if Tom is above me, I can manage to make him feel like I have the advantage." She replied carefully, recalling the absent Slytherin boy throughout the past year.

"Clever." Mr. Hartley said with a grin.

"Come on, Aella." Stephen said as he tugged her arm. "We'll see you on the platform, all right?" He told his parents as he began to pull her away. "Thank Merlin you found me. I could hardly spend another minute with them."

"Why?" Aella asked with surprise. "They seemed lovely."

"Those two have been bickering all week. Something about money, no doubt." He forced a smile as they approached the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. "My summer hasn't been very wonderful." He admitted.

"Why not?"

"A bit of pressure about my marks. Disappointments and what not. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts."

"Me neither." She declared as she cast a glance around for a possible sighing of Tom Riddle. "My father's threatening to lock me in my bedroom."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing really." She said carefully, aware of their questionable history. She wasn't quite sure where they stood. Their intimate moments had been wonderful but near the end of the year they grew quite distant. Tom Riddle, again, had had plenty to do with it. "He's not used to me disobeying him." She said truthfully.

"Is that so?" Stephen's surprise was audible.

"I love him to death but he can be unbearably overbearing." She told him as they leaned casually against the platform entrance. A wide, hearty grin spread across her face as they came out on the other side. The scarlet train beckoned them. "Have you talked to Tom?" She asked absently as she and Stephen moved so as not to block the entrance.

"No." He said curtly. His voice betrayed his feelings. Stephen Hartley, apparently, was no longer incredibly fond of bending to Tom's will. "Have you?"

"Not even a word." She breathed. "You know, I haven't a clue where he spends his summers."

"Neither do I." He leaned toward her. "I don't think anyone does." He whispered.

"I tried to send him an owl but I don't know if he ever received it. I picked a rather ill-fated one at the post office, I think."

"Maybe he just didn't want to respond." Stephen replied, a dark look in his normally cheery eyes.

Her mouth opened to respond when another voice cut across the distance of the platform. "Aella Burke, get over here now!" She grimaced as she shrugged at her friend.

"I'll see you on the train?" She suggested as she turned to wave at her father.

"Yeah, of course. We'll share a compartment after you've checked in with the other prefects."

"Great." She called back as she hurried over to the aggravated man.

"Aella, who was that?" His suspicions were ripe and she tried not to laugh at his sudden attitude. His face clearly asked if he should be worried.

"Stephen Hartley." She explained. "He's been a friend since last year."

"Hartley, huh?" He scrimmaged in a bag, cursing lightly. When he finally straightened out he was beaming. For a minute he was the father Aella remembered. It eased her mind to know he had not completely disappeared in the course of a year. "I've got a present for you." He held out a silver locket with a thin, sturdy chain. The oval case held entwined snakes. The little clasp at the side indicated the protection placed over the jewelry. "You can only open it if you know the password." He said quickly as he set it carefully in her hand. "If you fail to get it right, it won't budge. No curses, I promise."

"Thank you!" She cried happily as she let her fingers graze the metal. "What's the password?"

"I'll let you figure it out on your own." He smirked as he took it back from her. "Just remember that I chose it. Shouldn't be too hard once you get on track." He signaled for her to turn. She did, lifting her hair as she moved. He fixed it around her neck. "There."

They moved to push her trunk on the train and she clutched her owl's cage tenderly as she hugged him. "I'll write but only if you write back." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You have my word, Aella." He said as he hugged her again. "Be good." He warned as she started to climb aboard the train. "Have a good term." He added with a sheepish grin.

"I will." She waved as she disappeared into the train.

The corridors were still cramped as they had a few minutes until the train left the station. She squeezed her way through a group wide-eyed first years. Her eyes scanned each compartment. There was no sign of Stephen. She found an empty one and threw her stuff in. There was no use continuing on and ending up with no place at all.

She arranged her owl carefully and set her school bag on the carpeted floor. The door slid open as she turned to hurry along to the prefect's carriage and Stephen poked his head in. "Aella," He said as friendly as he could manage. "Look who I managed to find." He moved inside and let Tom Riddle stand in the doorway.

Despite her determination to act as if his presence meant nothing, she beamed at him. "Tom."

"Burke." He said cordially as he waited in the corridor. His dark eyes studied Stephen, who had entered the compartment and perched himself opposite the standing Aella.

"How was your summer?" She tried as she winked at Stephen.

"Fine." Tom snapped. An awkward moment passed. "I imagine yours was quite good." His voice was as icy as his gaze.

"Not at all." She declared emphatically. "I had a dreadful time. Father wouldn't stop pestering me."

"How tragic." He said dryly. For a moment it felt as if the two were playing absolute opposites so as to keep a sort of balance over the space the three were sharing. Aella's broad smile and twinkling eyes fought Tom's pertinent frown and mysteriously blank eyes. Stephen sat as if trapped in ice. "Have you given up prefect's duties?" Tom asked coldly.

"Not at all. Shall we go?" She inquired. He nodded once before turning his back on Stephen. "We'll be back as soon as possible." Stephen half-smiled before whispering that Tom's return wasn't entirely necessary unless she wanted him around. Startled at his declaration of ill will toward the boy he previously held as a leader, she slipped out. Stephen slid the door shut behind her.

Aella and Tom maneuvered down the corridor in silence until they passed a group of Ravenclaws.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to be heading back to Hogwarts." She said as she waited for him to walk single file in front of her. A group of young first years leaned out the windows, their eager and frightened faces looking at their parents. "Back to tranquility and knowledge."

"Indeed." He replied. The whistle blew sharply and, as on cue, the train jolted forward lightly. They reached the prefects' carriage and stood waiting for instructions. The new Head Boy and Girl, a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, were trying to sort out the newest prefects. Tom leaned casually against a wall, watching without much interest.

"Did you get my letter?" She asked as she watched the Head Girl turn to argue with something the Head Boy had said.

"You sent a letter?" He asked, not a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, actually. I didn't know if it would reach you."

"Obviously it didn't." His voice remained aloof. Aella nearly bit out an unintelligent retort only to be spared by the Head Boy who hurried over looking harried.

"You two are Slytherins?" He asked as he checked a piece of parchment.

"Yes." Aella said a little more snidely than was necessary. He glanced at her over the top of the paper.

"Yes. You two are Tom Riddle and Aella Burke, right?" He thrust two rolls of parchment into her hand. "Common room password and first month's patrolling details." The Head Girl was now bickering with a Slytherin seventh year. The boy paused to glance over his shoulder, rub his Head Boy badge absently, and grimace. "If you two will stick to your respective carriages and patrol every hour or so, I think that'll do it." He turned and left without another word.

"It appears to be a bit over his head." Tom said with a cruel smile. It contorted his face a bit; for the first time in Aella's memory she was sure no one would call him handsome at that moment. She held out his schedule.

"I'm sure you'll do much better." She replied with twinge of sarcasm as she slipped back out of the carriage, Tom in tow.

* * *

Aella was a bit surprised that Tom intended to return to the compartment with her. She thought to ask why he wasn't relishing his prefect's powers but was quickly distracted by the group of boys that glanced up as she and Tom slid the compartment door open. Stephen grinned out at her. Avery, a seventh year, stood immediately when Tom entered behind her.

She was given a small seat near the window where she decided to immerse herself in a book she'd finagled from her father's private library. It seemed a much more fruitful pastime than listening to the knot of Tom's most ardent followers. It took her some time to realize Tom wasn't speaking much.

Slowly the other boys flitted out in search of sweets and younger students to bully. Aella heaved a sigh of relief and set her book down to glance intently at Tom. He remained unmoving, his eyes trained on Stephen who had been reading a Qudditch rag almost as long Aella had been reading her dark arts book. "Tom, I've-" With a swiftness that almost certainly meant he'd expected her words, he held up his hand. She fell silent despite herself and continued to watch curiously.

Stephen finally looked up, confused by her abrupt silence. Finally, he became aware of Tom's intense gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to go find the others." He mumbled as he stood. "Aella, do you want to come with?"

"No. I've got reading to do." She replied with a smile as she raised her book half-heartedly. He frowned before slipping out, not another glance given to Tom. Once he had passed out of sight Aella turned on her only companion. "What did you do that for?" She demanded harshly as she fixed an insulted glare on him.

"Our conversations should remain private." He finally acknowledged her.

"Our conversations being terribly important." She remarked sarcastically as she opened her book once more.

"What did you do this summer?" She wasn't sure if this was his attempt at civility. If it was it certainly didn't sound like much of one.

"I spent most of it in the shop. What did you do?" She countered aggressively.

"The shop. Yes. Your father's."

"Yes, my father's." She snapped, trying to engage her mind with the words beneath her and failing miserably.

"He hired a new clerk, didn't he?"

"Yes. Marcus K-"

"I don't care what his name is." Tom cut her off with a slight hiss in his voice.

"How did you know, anyway?" She asked, choosing to ignore his words.

"I've stopped in on occasion."

"You have?" She faltered, looking up. "I haven't seen you."

"Of course not. This was after you were banned by your father."

"How do you know I was banned?" She demanded as she slammed her book shut and tossed it beside her. He raised a brow, a knowing smirk settling across his face. Given her particular talent for legilimency, it took her far too long to realize that Marcus Killgore might not be the most adept at blocking such magic. A sinking feeling flooded her stomach, bitterness overtaking her face. She hardly wanted to believe Tom would do such a thing, especially as it was of little benefit to his own personal being.

"He's rather dim-witted." Tom remarked as he looked at the empty seats across from him. "I see a trend in the boys you prefer to spend time with. Hartley and now this one."

"Stephen and Marcus are nothing alike." She nearly shouted in surprise. "Besides, I spend time with _you_ don't I?"

"That's hardly the same." Aella rolled her eyes with great exaggeration.

"What were you doing in my father's shop?" She inquired after a pause. It seemed pointless to pursue the conversation of their relationship, if one would choose to call it that.

"Buying." He merely answered. She watched him carefully as he looked on at the space before him. She noticed a large, poorly made gold ring; he twisted it about on his finger nearly oblivious to her stares. It held a black stone that glinted peculiarly when it caught the light. "You must be familiar with objects with powerful dark magic." Tom spoke with a quiet forcefulness. She remained captivated by his long, thin fingers which moved the ring about and so did not answer immediately. "Burke."

"Yes." She replied, shaking her head a bit. "The shop sees all sorts of things."

"All sorts of things." He echoed thoughtfully. "Have you ever heard of-"

Tom fell short immediately as Stephen slammed the compartment door open, a look of distrust in his eyes. Aella, sensing the importance of Tom's words, nearly yelled at the boy to get out. She sulked noticeably as she turned to gaze out the window. "Riddle." Stephen said as he sat opposite Aella. "I was told there's a message for you in the prefect's carriage." He informed Tom, neither looking up at him nor sounding pleased to be carrier of this news.

She kept her eyes trained on the passing scenery when she heard Tom stand. He didn't offer her another word before he disappeared. Stephen shifted uncomfortably. "What were you two up to?" He asked with unerring interest.

"Oh discussing holiday."

"What's he been up to?"

"I have no idea. You interrupted us." She replied hastily, coolness in her voice. She looked up to see a hearty frown spread his face.

"I'm sorry I intruded." He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest, a perfect imitation of a child about to throw a tantrum. "I'll remain quite absent in the future, shall I?"

"Stephen, don't be so childish." Her haughty voice struck a nerve and his frown deepened. "What's gotten into you? You're his friend."

"I don't think he has friends. Do you?"

"What-what do you mean?" She faltered. Though she had often noted Stephen's less than enthusiastic reaction to Tom Riddle, she'd never heard him speak so about the unyielding leader of his group.

"It's peculiar, isn't it, Aella, how he keeps most things to himself? How he orders everyone about as if he has the proper authority?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Stephen argued. "If I didn't know better, I'd say _you're_ the only one he gives any leeway. And that's probably because you argue with him. The others don't. No. We wouldn't dare." The dark allusion in his words was unmistakable.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not as if he'd attack any of you. Tom just likes to be in charge."

"Yeah, all right. If you say so." He declared without much effort to restrain his incredulity. Aella had the distinct impression that Stephen felt she was defending Tom; it didn't bode well that he eyed her with misgivings the rest of the journey, not bothering to conceal it when Tom returned. She'd have to warn one or the other about the tide of changing feelings and she was more inclined to warn Stephen. Tom certainly wasn't in any danger, she was sure.


	17. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Life happens and, unfortunately, a series of unexpected circumstances happened all at once. This chapter is very short. For that I apologize. I wanted to give you something and I also wanted to let you know I haven't abandoned this story at all.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Return to Hogwarts**

The Great Hall was riotous with excitement as the feast commenced. Aella, wedged between Tom and Avery, found she didn't have much heart for festivities. Though she'd been practically beside herself to return to Hogwarts, the train ride had quelled much of her anticipation. Not only had things gone badly as far as Tom and Stephen were concerned, but she'd quite forgotten about Elinor Malfoy. If she hadn't practically run into her while patrolling she might have only realized her former best friend was around during the feast. As luck would have it, they had had an awkward, unpleasant staring contest before Aella yelled at a second year for tearing down the corridor after the sweets trolley.

Even now, the Great Hall packed with students, Aella could feel Elinor's calculating gaze landing upon her. Surely she was displeased to see that a holiday away had done little to lessen the supposed bond between Aella Burke and Tom Riddle. At least this gave her some level of satisfaction.

"Don't mind her." Tom whispered, barely audible above the chatter.

"I never mind the Malfoys." She rippled as Elinor's blue eyes caught hers. The girl looked downright unpleasant; her brow was furrowed, taking away much of her beauty.

"You hardly need to, Aella." He said, using her name casually. She glanced away from Elinor to stare at him. He had called her Burke all throughout the ride on the Hogwarts Express. The sudden change left her a bit confused but she remained silent. "Everyone knows you're at least a head above Elinor Malfoy."

"Tell that to pureblood aristocracy. They rule the common room, don't they?" She huffed. "It's ridiculous. I've got just as much pure blood as any Black or Malfoy. Not that you'd know, the way they treat me."

"They won't treat you like anything." He said carefully. "You sit beside me, they won't question a thing."

Aella managed a small smile even though her heart wasn't in it. Part of her longed to point out that, though Tom was persuasive, his blood status was much at doubt. The few annoyed Slytherins had noted early on in their academic career that no one knew where exactly he came from. Not that they bothered speaking such things out loud any longer. To do so would be akin to treachery. They all appeared to love Tom now but Aella was no fool. There were enough of them to stand up against one sixth year boy if they so chose.

Avery nipped her in the arm. "What?" She spat with annoyance.

"He's right, Burke. You're as good as gold these days." He wheezed in his deep voice. "The Malfoys' glory days are finished." He cackled lightly. Tom surveyed him with approval.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." She snapped as she looked back at Tom. "Did you get a message from Slughorn?" She asked, steering the conversation away from Elinor. The thought of heading to bed later nearly made her sick. Tom nodded as he set down a goblet.

"As did you."

"The Slug Club," She sighed. "the one thing I didn't much miss." Tom smirked.

"This year you'll be pleased to have an invitation." He assured her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

Professor Dippet gave the cursory start of term notices before dismissing them. Quite glad to be free of shuffling first years down to the dungeon, Aella and Tom left at their ease. By the time they reached the common room, most of their House had already slipped inside. Aella bade Tom goodnight before going to the dormitory, prepared for an unpleasant confrontation.

* * *

Elinor's steely glare hit her as she sauntered into the dormitory. It might have been shocking if Aella hadn't been prepared for it. Instead of acknowledging the other girl she busied herself with her school trunk, already put at the end of her bed. The lingering feeling of eyes boring into her flesh left her feeling particularly antagonized.

"I don't quite know what you're doing, Elinor, but it's rather useless. Don't you agree?" Aella said as calmly as she could manage.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." She replied icily.

"Oh come now." Aella stressed with an exceedingly patronizing tone. "We both know you've got something to say _and_ we also both know that silence has never been your strong suit." She shut the lid of her trunk and perched herself atop it. Elinor leaned casually against her bed, her arms crossed loosely, a haughty look on her face.

"Why on earth would I want to say anything to you?" She asked curiously. She watched with narrowed blue eyes as Aella tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I imagine it just eats you up inside to see that I came out better."

"You did not come out better." Elinor snarled, a frown marring her features.

"Oh I think I did. I got what you wanted. Isn't that right?"

"If you think I care at all about Riddle you're wrong." She snapped.

"If you say so." Aella smiled. She stood and moved toward her own bed.

"You think you're positively great now, don't you?"

"Excuse me."

"You think you'll be second in command to him. You think you'll _matter_." Elinor's laugh ricocheted off the stone walls.

"Oh Elinor, you really never knew me at all." Aella declared with passive melancholy. "I already matter. I don't need Tom Riddle. You see, I can get under your skin just be existing. That's how I got him too. I already matter and I'm already more than you. It bothers you, doesn't it? The fact that I'm not suffering from your lack of company?"

"You don't matter to me at all." Elinor snarled, her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Oh but you see I do. I am Tom's right hand. I am his closest confidante. I'm the one he wants. Not you. You've been rejected. Pity it took so long." Aella sighed with a pretty smile. "If someone had stood up to you sooner you might have learned some humility." She turned her back on Elinor, never once fearing the vulnerability she put upon herself. "If you have even an ounce of humility you can fake a great deal more. That makes you endearing. When you're endearing people flock to you, they love you. It's how you really manipulate someone, Elinor. That's why you can never keep a hold on anyone for long."

"I didn't ask for lessons on society from you." Elinor hissed before falling silent. It didn't much bother Aella. Her words had had the intended impact on her dear former friend. She was sure they would eat away at Elinor Malfoy all night. Her earlier feeling of apprehension had fled with her careful words. Her quick wit would protect her against an onslaught of unpleasantness. After a mere few hours it had already brought her safety and a brimming sense of pride.


	18. Sixth Year Slump

**A/N: I'm a bit ambivalent about this chapter. It's written as I planned so I decided I'd edit it and send it out to you. There's no point in keeping chapters a secret because otherwise I'd never update (that's how uncertain I am about my writing of each chapter). Writers probably all suffer this but it can be pretty upsetting sometimes. In any case, here's the next chapter. Thank you ALL so much for sticking with me, for leaving such lovely reviews and for generally liking my story. It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Sixth Year Slump

With class commencement Aella busied herself quickly with studying. She was grateful that her professors didn't disappoint. After a mere few weeks she had piles of assignments and, though she had them completed far before many of her classmates, she could still feel a nagging anxiousness creeping upon her. She had never once considered that her jittery anticipation of something "_awful_" would continue well after she'd received her O.W.L.s.

As the first month slid by she found herself consistently seeking time alone. She abhorred company. So much so that she forwent studying with Tom in the library or eating meals with Stephen. Instead she horded unused classrooms, switching weekly lest anyone should find her. She hardly ate more than a few bites before she rushed out of the Great Hall to avoid her so called friends. It certainly took a toll on her appearance as she remained in a constant harried state.

It wasn't until Slughorn stopped her on her way out of Potions that she realized how severe she'd gotten. She was at the door, nearly out of the room, when he called her back. It had been quite the effort to bite back a sharp "What?" but it didn't much save her as she whipped about furiously. Her blazing eyes confronted the rather kindly old man. Stephen, not feet from her, paused in expectation. "Miss Burke?" Slughorn said as he gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, Sir." She piped in an unnaturally shrill voice.

"Would you stay after a moment? I'd like to have a word with you." Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and leaned back to let her classmates exit. Stephen looked prepared to wait it out when Tom appeared suddenly at his side. Aella would have cared much more if she didn't have an abusive argument playing out in her head.

Stephen reluctantly led the way out of the room. Tom stopped to lightly touch her arm before passing on. The door shut with astonishing finality behind him. "Miss Burke, I do hate to bring this up but lately you've appeared rather overextended. It's quite unlike you." Slughorn began as he studied her intently. Aella's jaw clenched shut. "Is there anything-" He fell short, his gaze clearly implying that he would be nothing but sympathetic.

"No, Sir." She ground out. A headache was building fiercely behind her temples. It wouldn't be long before it seared forth into a full-blown migraine. Though Slughorn's concern was touching in a way, she wished only to be allowed to leave.

"Your marks remain excellent. I'm left wondering what's causing such a rapid-" He paused a considerably time before continuing. "_change_."

"I've changed?" She blurted out, suddenly aware of her flyaway hair. An image appeared of a highly unkempt Aella Burke. One with wrinkled clothing and dark bags under her eyes and deepening frown lines. Her free hand tried to smooth away strands of hair.

"My dear, it's been cause for some concern."

"Concern?" She echoed, the pain in her head dissipating slightly. Slughorn nodded vigorously. "Who's been concerned, if I may ask?" Her voice sounded far too demanding, she decided after she'd spoken. Slughorn seemed not to notice.

"Your professors, classmates." He alluded gently.

"Sir," She began calmly. "I'd like to know who specifically." A request had never come off with more authority. She was certain he wouldn't refuse her the information. The muscles in her arms grew taut as her shoulders rounded. Her very body grew tense with impatience and worry.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Merrythought. To name a few. And Tom Riddle, of course. Though the Hartley boy seems amply concerned too."

"Tom? Has he spoken to you about me, Sir?" She asked with an intensified stare. Slughorn's eyes narrowed slightly.

"As I've said, Miss Burke, you appear to be stretched rather thin. It's natural that your friends should worry."

"Tom Riddle is not my friend." She snapped suddenly. Slughorn looked taken aback as he clasped his hands together over his large belly. For a moment Aella fell into a deep silence, blinking blankly at a space somewhere above Slughorn's head.

"My dear, he's not nosing about, you know?" Aella thought she knew what Slughorn meant. She and Tom had hardly been seen apart for such a long time. Even in her attempts to evade him, she always ended up in his presence. When that happened it became quite clear that they relaxed around one another. Even she could feel the change. Of course it would be only too simple to return to Tom's company which so soothed her nerves.

"Professor, I-I appreciate your concern but I'm really doing fine." Slughorn gave her a comical look intended to prove he didn't believe a word she said. "I haven't had much of a break since O.W.L.s." She lied as she lowered her gaze. Her eyelids suddenly felt unbearably heavy.

"Is that all?" He asked with joviality. "Well, I recommend a nice week off. You could slide by given your record." He smiled.

"Sir?"

"The hospital wing is an excellent place for recuperation and _privacy_." He declared. Aella had the impression he was trying to remain mysterious. She decided that if that was his intent, he was failing miserably. "A heavy dose of Calming Draught ought to help too." He added as an afterthought.

"Sir?" She asked again, unsure of her dismissal.

"Well, off you go!" He said cheerfully. Aella's mouth worked open and a few times before she shut it firmly and nodded. Without another word she left Slughorn's classroom and headed along a corridor that led her to the landing of the entrance hall. She paused before emerging fully. As she peered into the hall she saw it empty. With Slughorn's advice in mind, she dashed up the staircase toward the Hospital Wing where she remained for the weekend with strict orders to have no visitors.

* * *

Tom Riddle, Aella was told, didn't push the visiting policy after his first try. Stephen Hartley, however, was a different story all together. It was expected, she yearned to tell the nurse, because they were two drastically different people. She also had the strong urge to tell the nurse that they were possibly at the root of her minor breakdown. Naturally, she didn't say a thing as she mostly slept off the weekend.

As Sunday drew to a close Aella felt a stirring sense of anticipation welling within her gut once more. It spread evenly throughout the day and when she told the nurse she couldn't miss class the next day her heart sank a little. As she left the ward, she walked slowly and without precision, all in an attempt to prolong her journey to the Slytherin Common Room. What she feared was an encounter with any of her Housemates. She simply didn't feel up to combatting the general behavior of any Slytherin.

She'd only reached the second floor when she saw figure moving toward her. She stopped, swaying on the spot as she closed her eyes.

"Aella!" Stephen nearly shouted as he rushed forward to greet her. He drew her into a hug, one that was supposed to be friendly but merely felt suffocating. "I've been worried." She smiled meekly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, of course." He assured her as he took her hand and started back down the hall with her. "I was just on my way to see you."

"Ummm." She responded as she kept his pace.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he eyed her carefully.

"Yes." She replied, averting her gaze.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something." He said carefully as his feet slowed. Finally, he had reached an exacting stop before a classroom. She found herself stuck though she longed to move forward.

"Can't it wait, Stephen?" She begged, irritation and tears surging forward. "I've only just got out of the Hospital Wing."

His face looked crestfallen but he nodded silently. After a moment he squeezed her hand. "Of course." They started to walk once more. "You know, I thought I was going crazy without you, Aella." Stephen declared casually.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped with a hint of playfulness, a bit she conjured just for him.

"It's true. Have you ever tried writing an essay without yourself? It's hard work." He laughed lightly. "Not to mention carrying on somewhat sarcastic conversations." She smirked.

"It would be rather difficult to duplicate me."

"Near impossible, I'd say."

* * *

Though Stephen had let her be for the next few days, she didn't believe he'd let her go free. She already guessed what particular conversation they would be having and it did little for her somewhat improved nerves. Tom had remained distant enough, allowing Stephen room to coddle her. It was just as well, she decided, because she wasn't sure she had quite forgiven Tom for speaking to Slughorn about her behind her back.

Elinor Malfoy remained ever the obnoxious problem, given her nasty sneers, but Aella had long since grown accustomed to maltreatment. Besides, she didn't have time to contemplate the straightforward attacks Elinor put forth. Her studies had started to soothe her once more and she relished being able to pour over her notes early into the morning.

On Friday, not long after lunch and before double Potions, Stephen cornered her in the common room. "Aella, we _need_ to talk." He said as he shifted uncomfortably. She sighed as she leaned against an armchair.

"Stephen." She began with a warning tone.

"No, Aella, I really need to say this. I need to get it out."

"Fine." She harrumphed as she looked downward at her shoes.

"It's about Riddle." He said as he leaned against a wall opposite her. She suppressed any snide remark and waited with arms folded over her chest. "I've been thinking a lot." He said as he eyed her nervously. Aella wondered if he was going to lose his nerve.

"About?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Well, he's not very pleasant. I mean, is he?" His voice sounded pleading, like he wanted her assurance. "He's everything you ever said he was and-" His face fell as he stopped.

"And?"

"And he's a lot worse."

The breath caught in her throat. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"He's just-there's something not _right_ about him. Don't tell me you haven't felt it."

"Something not _right_ about him?" She scoffed, though her apprehension grew. "Don't be stupid, Stephen. He's perfectly normal. A bit overachieving but normal."

"Yeah, right." He snorted. "We both know that's not true." Stephen paused, studying her intently. "Before last year you hated him. Before last year you wanted nothing to do with him. Why is it that that's changed?"

"Stephen, stop being an idiot." She snapped, growing wary of his words.

"What's he done to change your mind about him?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Stephen. I grew up. I quit relying on petty assumptions. You know, if I hadn't you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. If it weren't for him we wouldn't even be friends." Stephen drew back, appearing wounded by her fierceness.

"That's not it." He argued after a moment of rebuilding his determination. "I know you Aella. I know you better than you think I do. You don't second guess yourself, but I'm supposed to believe that you did with him?"

"Am I not allowed to make mistakes now?" She asked venomously. "Am I not allowed that basic human act?"

"No. You're not. You're Aella Burke. Up until last year you competed with Riddle so fiercely you nearly upset his carefully constructed fan base." Aella's brows furrowed, wondering what he meant precisely. "Up until last year, you were something he worried about. You were a wild card. He never said it but we all knew, he didn't like your competition. Now it's like you two take turns or something. It's like an agreement."

"You think I would do that for him?" She asked, astonished by his words.

"Yes. I do. I think you'd do nearly anything he asked of you." Stephen drew himself upright, his full height placing him at least a foot above her. "I might not be Tom Riddle brilliant but I'm not a fool. He's got a hold over you and I don't know why. You can't tell me that it's normal for him to subjugate his only real competition, for that competition to go along willingly."

"Things change, Stephen."

"You're right, things change." He said bitterly.

"I gave him a chance. He earned my respect. You'd think he'd have earned yours by know, the way you and the others follow him around."

"I don't follow him around." He spat with anger. Aella faltered, sensing her mistake. Stephen had stopped playing the role of sheepish hanger-on months ago. Suddenly a strong sense of fear took hold of her. Her large eyes widened further as she looked at the boy before her. Stephen Hartley, not the smartest, nor the most ambitious, but certainly intelligent and independent, was trying to break ties with his leader. She knew it as plain as day now. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt terror. "I'm done following him around. I'm done pretending to worship the very ground he walks on." Stephen declared. A glow in his eyes, she realized, was decidedly Slytherin. "He's not my master. I have no master."

"Stephen, no one ever said he was-"

"You wouldn't understand. He never acts that way around you. He's always very careful to behave in front of you." His eyes were darkening with strength now. "At least you've earned some respect from him in the process. He doesn't treat you like a stepping stone to better things."

"Don't say that."

"I'm not his pawn, Aella. I refuse to be."

"Be reasonable!" She nearly shouted as her alarmed eyes fell upon his.

"How can I be reasonable about that?" He demanded. "I'm done with Riddle, Aella."

"Stephen, you can't just be done with him." She tried. The situation was quickly escalating outside of her control. She owed something to Tom, but she owed more to Stephen. He couldn't possibly know what Tom was truly capable of. He couldn't understand the depths to which the other boy had already dove, the ways he had already outstripped Stephen's strength. Disliking arrogance was one thing, standing in the way of Tom's undeniable ambition and power was another. She wasn't sure that Tom would let a follower rebuff his control. She wasn't sure that Tom wouldn't seek to punish, one of the only things he seemed to fully understand. That was one thing she desperately wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I can. I am." Stephen's surly face dared to her continue arguing.

"You don't understand-" She started.

"I understand perfectly well." He cut through her voice. "You're one of his."

"I am not one of his." She denied vehemently.

"Fine, you're not. It's perfectly clear that you care too much about him." Stephen's passion was almost tangible as he spoke. His body trembled with rage. Aella wondered how long he'd harbored such ill will towards Tom. "That will be your downfall, Aella. You'll do just about anything to protect him, won't you?" Aella started to protest but Stephen held up a hand. "You'll do anything to protect him and I'm sorry he's got such a hold on you. It's changed you. I can hardly recognize you anymore. It's all him. When I look at you, when I talk to you, it's all him." He leaned away from her, surveying her critically. Their eyes locked for a moment and she thought he'd continue. A look of disgust flashed across his face. Without another word, Stephen left the Aella alone in the common room.

* * *

**A/N: P.S. I felt the urge to tell you that I wrote this entire chapter listening to Deathly Hallows (part 1 and 2) soundtracks. Just bragging about the lovely music I own. Carry on. :)**


	19. Collision

**A/N: Hello all. First, I want to offer an apology for the lengthy time in between chapters. It was highly unintentional on my part. Last semester was absolute hell on my nerves and I spent almost every waking moment doing coursework. I'm fresh off a month long break and, though classes have already resumed, I should be able to update more regularly this semester (it's already shaping up to be a lot less work than the previous). I hope you can all forgive me and continue to read the story!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Collision

There was a time when Aella hadn't cared much about protecting people. In truth, she still didn't care for most and, had it been anyone else, she would have let them do whatever they pleased. It wasn't just anyone else though. It was Stephen Hartley. Tossing and turning all night, she muddled through her thoughts with little success.

Less than a year ago, she and Stephen had been on the brink of something. Friendship was progressing to something far more intimate. Despite her uneasy physical and emotional moments with Tom, Stephen had been winning her. That was the case until Tom had opened the Chamber and she had thrown in her lot completely with Tom. It didn't mean that she didn't care about Stephen. She couldn't say what exactly it meant, other than she knew she harbored some affection for Tom, but it certainly didn't mean she'd picked Tom over Stephen. Or had she?

She flung herself across her bed, rustling her bed sheets furiously. Stephen's accusations burned her sense of pride. Part of her could acknowledge the truth in his observations. She was becoming more like Tom. The annoyance she felt when Stephen intruded on private conversations had been growing exceedingly more potent as time passed. She defended Tom relentlessly. Part of this came from affection. The rest? It came from something else she couldn't name. Stephen's determination to abandon Tom's circle had flared true fear. She might show more care toward Tom, as Stephen said, but she knew who she would protect more without a doubt.

Stephen couldn't possibly know how dangerous Tom was. Only last term he'd effectively, though indirectly, killed a student. The summer had brought something new to his eyes and demeanor. She feared Tom had done something awful and she desperately wanted to shield Stephen from his wrath. It would be the inevitable result if they broke openly, or perhaps even quietly. Tom demanded control and he demanded obedience. Stephen wouldn't be allowed to get away with his plans.

Aella might be _"one of his_," but she would do anything to keep Stephen from harm. She sat up, relenting to a sleepless night, as she realized her intentions might be purely selfish. Her conscience demanded action lest it forever remember her part in Stephen's upcoming pain. It seemed far more likely, as she thought about it, berating herself with will as she tiptoed out of the dormitory. Her actions made little sense to her anymore. Anything could be the case.

She sat in a chair, staring intently at the darkened hearth. Questions and worries rained down on her. Who did she care for most? Who was she trying to protect? Tom? Stephen? Herself?

* * *

She had every intention of arguing her point further with Stephen the following morning but he remained inconspicuously absent. Though she had gotten little sleep, she waited desperately in the common room only to be told by one of his dorm mates that he had left already. She would have contradicted the boy but she hurried on to the Great Hall in hopes of seeing him. There, too, he was missing. After Transfiguration she started to worry. Immediate thoughts of Tom raced through her mind. She flew after him down the hall, nearly crashing into a series of annoyed looking Hufflepuffs. "Tom!" She called after him, hoping he would stop before he turned the corridor corner. His figure halted and he turned casually to view her. "Have you seen Stephen?" She breathed, trying to suck air into her lungs after her sprint.

Tom frowned at her. "No." He said with a slip of annoyance in his voice. Her eyes narrowed as she rubbed absently at her forehead. "Stop." Tom snapped sharply, grabbing her by the wrist. "You've got ink all over your hands." He informed her with a patronizing glare.

"What?" She asked incredulously as she looked at her palms. They were indeed splattered with black.

"I presume you didn't cap your inkwell." He told her snidely as he pointed to her other hand which held it. She frowned angrily at him.

"Well if you hadn't left in such a hurry, I'd have had time to put things away properly." She snipped as she dug out her wand and siphoned the ink back into the jar. "So you haven't seen Stephen at all?" Tom rolled his eyes and impatiently looked over his shoulder. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know." He sneered. "This morning."

"Thank you. You're helpful as always." She snapped as she moved past him. She stopped and spun around. "Where are you in a hurry to get to?" She demanded, staring him down.

He raised a questioning brow before indulging her. "The library." She nodded once, gave him a last measured look, and resumed her sprint down the hall. She didn't stop until she reached the common room. Once inside, she found him settled comfortably in a chair, a bunch of nearly illegible notes on his lap.

He looked up as she came in. For a moment it appeared that he would say something, probably about the mess before him, but seemed to think better of it and looked pointedly away. "Where have you been?" She asked shrilly before gathering her breath. He waved his hands over his work. A moment passed in which he sat quite still, trying to outlast her. "Are you going to ignore me from here on?" She asked with a bit more venom then she'd intended.

"Are _you_ going to try to convince me to play nicely with him?" He replied, matching her ill will.

"Listen, if you'd just hear me out-"

"Aella!" He declared with exasperation. "We've been through this before, haven't we? I'm through with Riddle. Nothing you say will change my mind about it."

She bit her lip and hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't understand." She said quietly.

"Enlighten me, why don't you?"

"He's-well-" She broke off shaking her head. It would be a betrayal to say anything further about Tom. She wasn't positive she could say what she'd intended.

"You can't even say it, can you? You can't even sully his good name." He taunted, looking at her with disgust. A fire flew into her cheeks as she tried to stop the sudden grinding of her teeth.

"He's dangerous, Stephen." She said evenly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Is that so?" He asked casually. He shuffled his parchment together and stood. "How do you know I'm not?" He approached her with a sullen gait. A moment passed in which she contemplated his jealousy. "How do you know I'm not more dangerous than your precious Tom Riddle?"

"Do you honestly think you are?" She inquired, feeling attacked. "Stephen, I'm not trying to maim your delicately masculine sense of pride, but if that were the case you would never have joined his circle in the first place. That's how it works. You must know that. He's the one who leads for a reason."

"You're no more dangerous than I am, is that right? You joined his circle." He mimicked.

"_I_ am not part of his circle." She declared aggressively, disliking how defensive she was becoming. This shouldn't have been about her. It should have been about Stephen and Tom.

"From where I'm standing it certainly looks like it."

"_I_ am not one of you." She hissed, her spine straightening quickly to add to her height.

"Is that so?" His snide smile sickened her. "You do spend a lot of time with _us_."

"Tom and I have an explicit understanding of power. I'd hardly expect any of you to know that." She cocked her head to the side, surveying him critically. "I'm serious, Stephen. Tom Riddle is dangerous. You threaten his order and you will be punished."

"Did he send you to say this?"

Aella bit back a nasty retort. "I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt." She said quietly. "If you valued our friendship, you'd believe me and stop asking such pointless questions." She added as she turned on her heel and left him without a backward glance.

* * *

He looked up the moment she threw her books down loudly upon the tabletop. His dark eyes scanned the vicinity, looking for a furious librarian. Seeing none, he studied her angry face carefully. "What?" She hissed as she settled herself opposite him with far more poise than he'd expected. He raised his brows before shaking his head and looking back at his notes.

Aella reached across and snatched the papers from under his fingers. Her agility was unexpected. "Don't just sit there silently." She criticized as she grasped the perfectly smooth notes. He noted the small creases forming on them and glared at her. With a shaking fist she thrust them back at him. "Forget it. You're all the same. All of you." She flung her book open and spent the next five minutes pretending to read. When he was certain she had finally settled down he leaned forward.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asked quietly. She refused to meet his gaze. "Aella." He warned.

"It doesn't matter. I've overreacted, as usual." She sniffed, keeping her eyes averted.

"This is about Hartley." He stated calmly.

"Tom, don't." She warned, shaking her head. He could see her fingers clench inwards, the skin stretched and pale across her bones.

"What has he done?" He asked calmly, ignoring her use of his given name as always. What irked him more was that someone else was able to cause such uneasiness in her manners. Her big eyes shot up, wider than he'd expected. For a second he thought he saw the glimmering shine of tears welling up but it passed soon enough.

"He hasn't done anything." She said quickly. "I've told you. I overreacted."

"Though you are prone to overreaction, you hardly ever become a decomposed mess." He tapped his fingers on the wood table. He noted how long it took her to recall the inkwell incident earlier. "He's done something." He told her.

"He hasn't." She assured him, her mouth turning into a firm line.

"I will find out one way or another. So you'd best get on with it." He replied, studying the tiredness around her eyes. The past few weeks had not done much for her appearance. She hardly ate, hardly slept. Every time he happened to see her she was a fidgeting mess of anxiety. Slowly the idea dawned on him as he watched her eyes falter downward once more. "You like him, don't you?" He asked casually, waiting for her to slip up. To his surprise, she nodded.

"Of course I do." She whispered.

"He's upset you." Tom said, continuing in a tone that didn't express the annoyance and anger building in his chest. "A paltry boy has upset a girl who likes him very much. Hmmm. This is a mystery." He said snidely.

"Tom, don't be like that." She pleaded. "It's nothing so simple."

"It is _never_ simple with you, is it?" She faked a smile. "As I said, you needn't tell me. I will find out sooner or later. You could save us both a lot of time, however…" He trailed off, giving her a stern look.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like for us?" His look must have expressed his uncertainty. Aella went on, trying to explain herself. "The ones around you. Stephen. Me." He shrugged despite himself. Aella seemed not to notice the unbecoming movement and shook her head before rubbing her eyes. "We have minds of our own. Sometimes I think we forget that there's a difference between what you want and what we want."

His hand shot forward, capturing her fingers. "There is no difference." He assured her. Her eyes found his once more. Her lips curled up at the ends slightly. The words that lingered in his throat were tainted by doubt. _Not as far as you and I are concerned._

* * *

The fire crackled comfortingly as Aella tried to focus on her potions essay. Given the early hour, the silence should have been welcome. Instead, her mind was aflutter with distracting thoughts louder than any idle chatter she'd ever heard. She should have finished hours ago. If only she could force her mind in the right direction. Yet, for the first time, her work felt trivial in the grand scheme of things. Stephen was a fool and Tom was dangerous. Surely matters of grave injury were more important than the proper way to pick fluxweed for a Polyjuice Potion. She was reminded that she hadn't even reached that part of the essay yet. Furiously, she flipped through her notes.

"You ought to be careful. You'll cut yourself." Stephen said with a yawn from behind her. Her hands froze. Carefully, she turned to look at him. He smiled rather softly as he leaned against the back of her chair. "I would have thought you'd have finished with this hours ago." He noted, looking at her half finished work.

Aella sneered before turning away.

"Listen." He began as he moved to sit on the arm.

"I really don't have time to, Stephen." She snapped as she reordered her papers in a desperate search for fluxweed.

"No, you really do." He said as he grabbed her papers and put them on the table. "Just listen, alright?" She refused to respond. "I've thought about what I've said and I want you to know that nothing's changed."

"You came to inform me that you're going ahead with your asinine plan to sever ties with Tom?" She asked with annoyance. "Thank you for wasting my time."

"I wasn't finished." He responded angrily. "I want to apologize for what I said. You're not like him. You're not _one of his_."

"Is that so?" She inquired, folding her arms in a petulant state.

"Yes. I can see this whole thing has really upset you. I don't know what Tom will do when he finds out but there's no need to rush into that situation. Is there?" It sounded like a genuine question. She shook her head. "So I thought maybe we could keep it under wraps. He'll hardly notice if I stop attending his little meetings. It can be a silent break. Before he knows it I'll be out of the picture and he won't have to even wonder why."

Aella sighed. "That won't work. Tom's already got an eye on you." She informed him carefully.

"Just give it a chance. Maybe you don't know him as well as you think." Aella's heartbeat accelerated momentarily as she contemplated telling him that she knew him better than anyone else. It wouldn't do to push her connection with Tom now that Stephen was relenting to take a tiny step in her direction. She eventually nodded. Stephen leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest soon, will you?" He asked. She nodded again.

When she heard the door to his dormitory click shut she leaned back and stared at the arching ceiling. A breath of relief escaped her lips. She could work with a cooperative Stephen. Hope wasn't lost. And, as for Tom, he'd go on assuming that this was all about teenage infatuation or some other notion beyond his grasp. Aella still had time to find a way to lessen the results of this shift in the dynamics of Tom's life. Maybe she could even make it nonexistent by the time Tom fully realized, leaving him with little need to lash out at Stephen. She smiled vaguely as she closed her eyes.

The full moon, she recalled as she studied the dark interior of her eyelids. One picked fluxweed at a full moon for Polyjuice Potion.


	20. Configuration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jo's splendid creation, obviously.**

Chapter Nineteen: Configuration

Things settled for Aella in the following days. It seemed almost miraculous how Stephen's softness had soothed her frazzled nerves so quickly. She suspected that it was because he was a good person. He had the ability to make one feel at ease by allowing them to feel naturally good. Or maybe it was just Aella. Maybe it was just her need to feel that she'd done something to protect someone from Tom Riddle. It helped that it was Stephen. She genuinely worried about him.

Stephen already seemed to enact his plan of slow and silent separation. He talked to her. He sat within the area of Tom's cohorts, but on the fringe. Tom appeared slightly suspicious but mostly unconcerned with the other boy. In fact, he seemed mostly unconcerned with Aella. Something was on his mind. She could tell by the way his focus was so intense. He would stare endlessly into the depths of stacks of books with faded titles and, if interrupted, he would slam the book shut and stalk away quickly with annoyance.

She would have liked to truthfully claim that her interest wasn't piqued. Logically she shouldn't have cared. His distraction allowed Stephen to slide bit by bit away. Still, she'd long since come to the conclusion that where Tom was involved she couldn't keep her curiosity under control.

One day before the beginning of October, Aella slid into a seat in the Great Hall beside Tom. For once his hands were empty. He stared with intensity at the plate before him, as if trying to make it do something. Perhaps break it into many pieces.

"Good morning." She said softly as she leaned toward him. He neither looked to her nor said anything. "Should I bother to ask?" She inquired as she plucked up a piece of toast and chewed it thoughtfully while waiting. When he still did not respond Aella shrugged. "Of course not, Aella, why ever would you ask?" She answered for him as she poured pumpkin juice into her goblet. "I honestly don't know Tom. It's a mystery why I try to make you say anything at all. Ever." She peeked at him, still unmoved. Her frown deepened. "Well, Burke, perhaps that's your problem. You don't know much of anything." She responded snidely before rounding her shoulders and staring at her plate. Aggravation grew with each second.

"Must you talk to yourself?" He snapped suddenly. She turned to see him staring at her, his dark eyes blank. She smirked before turning back to her plate. "Well?" He demanded.

"It's not very pleasant when someone doesn't respond. Do you agree?" She asked. She could feel him giving her a stark glare. For a moment they remained in silence.

"Tonight you will accompany me to the party in Slughorns' quarters." He finally declared. She paused to think of the last such event she'd attended under Professor Slughorn's request. Tom must have been there, she assumed.

"Will the rest be there?" She asked, deciding that the rest of his group would probably be in attendance.

"Yes."

"Why am I needed?" Her question was genuine.

"You'll want to be there." He assured her.

"I'm sure." She half-heartedly agreed.

"Tonight." He repeated as he turned completely to her. She studied him cautiously, watching his carefully arranged face. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Therefore she was sure she would never find it, whatever it was. Looking at him though, she understood that maybe she was only hoping to see him. To look into Tom's face and see that he was looking back at her.

* * *

The small group was situated around a table in Slughorn's office. The dim light and crackle of a fire nearby did little to make the crowd less enthusiastic. Aella stifled a yawn as she cast a weary glance at Slughorn's hourglass. Tom, who sat beside her, allowed his hand to brush her leg, as if to keep her alert. It was with great difficulty that she drew herself into the conversation of the group of males. She pondered briefly why none of them thought it odd that she was the only girl present.

"Professor? Is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked Slughorn suddenly, or perhaps it only appeared so because she hadn't been paying attention. The old man regarded Tom kindly, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in the wooden seat.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tom." He finally said, the joviality in his voice particularly ingratiating. She shifted once more before being subdued by a sideways glance from Tom. Slughorn seemed to finally catch her antsy desire to leave and looked about bewildered. "My, my, will you look at the time?" He declared loudly. "You all had best get back to the common room. Don't want to be caught out of bed this late at night." He winked at Aella, as if implying she was the sore sport about the evening. It was a logical conclusion. She hadn't much participated and she dreaded when a question was sent in her direction. In her opinion there were much better things to do than spend an evening listening to Slughorn preen about former pupils and Tom Riddle.

A number of chairs scraped against the stone floor as the group drew itself upright. The other boys seemed indifferent to leaving and she was thankful they filtered out at a decent pace. Slughorn turned his back on the group, preoccupied with his hourglass as usual. She had nearly side stepped Tom when he tapped her hand and gave her a peculiar look that was supposed to transmit some knowledge. She groggily forced herself to stare at him before comprehending his desire for her to wait outside. She nodded imperceptibly before ducking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The corridor was dark and cool. She wandered a bit away from Slughorn's office and leaned casually against the wall. She had every intention of giving Tom a piece of her mind about her wasted evening. It had been of absolutely no benefit whatsoever. She glowered easily at the flickering torchlight across from her. She could have finished her Transfiguration essay and started preparing for Potions the following day. A much more productive and silent evening played out in her head as she waited.

After what seemed ages she heard the door open and close. A rather pleased looking Tom came into her view just as she raised her head. "Well, that was certainly worthwhile." She declared sarcastically as she pushed herself off the wall. He didn't appear to hear her at first, only stared, his fingers twisting the ring he'd been wearing since the train ride to Hogwarts in September. "What is it?" She asked as he finally took in her appearance. "You seem rather smug. Mind, it's not a new development." He raised a brow before he ushered her to walk.

They fell into an even pace despite the difference in their size. "I imagine I was supposed to be much more pleased with tonight's outcome?" She asked.

"It is not my fault if you were hardly paying attention." He stated, a satisfied smirk still on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking to Slughorn about alone?" She asked.

"No."

"That's lovely." She replied with slight irritation. His fingers still twisted the ring about. As they passed in and out of the shadows it often caught the light and gleamed. She desperately wanted to reach out and stop his fingers. Better yet, to slip the ring off and see how he reacted. "I've been meaning to ask-" She trailed off, looking pointedly away. When she glanced back Tom's eyes were trained on her.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing. I've only been curious." She started cautiously, seeing if he would brush her away. He gave her a stark look that told she should get on with her question. "Well, the ring you're wearing, it's rather old isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." He said as he surveyed his hand.

"Did you acquire it over summer holidays?" He nodded in the affirmative, still staring at his fingers. "May I see it?" She tried carefully, once more averting her gaze. The time to consider was exceptionally long. Eventually she caught him swiftly drawing it off of his finger and holding it out for her to take. She allowed him to place it in her open palm.

She drew to a stop under a patch of light and held it up to for examination. The setting in which the dark stone was placed was, admittedly unattractive. It seemed a shame to put such a brilliant stone in such a poor band and she thought briefly of saying so out loud before she censored herself. Though it was surely gold, the band itself was wretchedly made, as if in a great hurry. The stone was the most important part of the ring, she could tell. It was carefully engraved with a symbol of some sign. A triangle held a circle and single line centered through it. She narrowed her eyes as she brought it closer.

"What is this engraving?" She asked, turning to look at Tom. She sucked in breath when she discovered him hovering directly behind her, his frame somewhat foreboding as it loomed over her petite stature.

"It's a coat of arms." He told her with certainty as his darks eyes watched her. When it became clear he would not elaborate further she passed the ring back to him.

"It's quite a ring." She said in an off-hand tone once they had resumed their walk. "Where did you get it?" Tom did not respond. "Tom?"

"Perhaps you'll find out in time." He relented as he returned to twisting the ring about one of his long fingers, the stone glistening continually as they approached the Slytherin common room and the increased light of the torches nearby.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! A new chapter! It occurred to me today that I've been working on this story for a very long time already and it gave me a boost of energy to get this chapter finished. I also realized that my previous chapters have some typos and mistakes and it will likely continue to bug me until I go back and edit it, so don't be alarmed if you see an alert for an older chapter. And finally, I'm back at my campus and, sadly, I left my Harry Potter books at home so this chapter is not as detailed as it would be if I happened to have **_**The Half-Blood Prince**_** on hand. In any case I think it aligns nicely with what I remember. Let me know how you like it!**


	21. Blood Extraction

**A/N: I apologize for these fairly short chapters. I work in spurts these day. Maybe at some point in the near future I'll go back to writing slightly longer chapters but for now I find it's easier to write like this. It keeps you all waiting less. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Blood Extraction

If there had been a word to properly describe how Tom Riddle parted with coveted information, Aella was certain it would be _"slow."_ It was perhaps the only time someone would use the word in conjunction with his name. Still, she found herself waiting endlessly for more casual mention of the ring that seemed to be a constant. She wasn't stupid, of course. The only motive she suddenly had for wanting to know was precisely because he wouldn't tell her. Now her eyes were fixed on the incessant movement, the twisting of the ring around his long finger.

She would guess he enjoyed withholding the story from her if only she had reason to think that he was even aware of his obvious attachment to the thing. His habits regarding the piece of jewelry seemed more subconscious than anything else.

After another week passed, she carefully mentioned it once more but received no further explanation. She was practically certain at this point that Tom had no intention of ever telling her about its origin or how he received it. This led to the conclusion that she would have to nose about until she unearthed some tidbit with which to pry the vault open.

A few days before Halloween Aella found herself collapsing into an armchair beside Tom who remained engrossed in a book. She sighed with great exaggeration. When he still did not look up she repeated with more audible emphasis. She could see his brows twitch in annoyance, his eyes sliding in her direction. Finally he set the manuscript in his lap and slowly turned to look at her fully.

"What?" He demanded coolly.

"Nothing." She replied in an annoying cheery voice. His lips thinned as they curved downward.

"I'm not in the mood to play games." He snapped.

I'm not playing games." She insisted before smirking.

"Will you just-" He broke off, motioning with his hand emphatically.

"I'm not allowed to breathe?" She inquired with a scandalized look. His frown deepened. "I see you're engrossed with _that_ book again." She noted as she reached over and lifted up the back end, slipping it off his legs. For a moment it looked as if he would make a wild reach for it. He contained himself.

It was old, that much was for sure. Yet its pages were well preserved, like the kind of book that rarely saw natural daylight. The writing crept across the bound page in spidery black ink, looking, oddly enough, as if it had been written by hand with no attempt to disguise this fact. Her fingers traced the curvature of the calligraphy.

_By casting away all remaining doubt, one will be able to proceed completely. One will not feel the splitting while in the act of-_

Tom ripped the book from her hands, snapping it shut before shoving it in his bag nearby. His face was filled with annoyance. "I was reading that." She snapped. He shot her a glare. "If you didn't want me to read it, you shouldn't have it out so much. It's quite tantalizing, seeing Tom Riddle captivated by the same book for nearly a month. It makes one wonder." She drawled off before looking pointedly away.

"No one else has mentioned it." He told her as he leaned back in the chair.

She raised a brow when she turned back to him. "Really? Do you honestly think any of them read?" He smirked in response. "Why would you have remaining doubt?" She asked suddenly, hoping to derail his stubborn concentration.

"I don't." He replied smugly.

"Well the author seems to think someone would have doubt."

"I am not _someone_." He declared with what was pompous certainty. Aella had long since grown accustomed to such statements and hardly batted an eye.

"No." She agreed. "But, say for the lesser being, what would one have to doubt?" She pushed. She watched him consider her question. His face was carefully blank though she could practically hear the thoughts whirring in his head.

"Their worth, their strength, their power." He finally said, his dark eyes locking her gaze into place with little hope for relief.

"So everything you cannot possibly doubt." She laughed lightly, pleased when he smirked. It was, she admitted, a useful ability to know how to change Tom's moods. "I suppose you haven't questioned any of that since-" She paused to think. "ever?" This time he laughed. "Being Slytherin's heir certainly helps, I imagine. You've been born with them. They're in your blood." She added casually, not much thinking. She saw recognition dart across his face before it was replaced by nonchalance and another smirk. His fingers, though, began their endless fidgeting with the ring. Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a devilish grin. She bent in toward him. "I don't suppose that ring has anything to do with our revered House founder." His eyes shifted away from her noticeably. His face remained impassive. "I think it must."

"Why is that?" He asked lazily though she knew better than to think he interest wasn't piqued. He wanted an answer from her very much.

"You're not the one for jewelry." She said carefully, stressing the importance of the last word. "If it's not a sign of your lineage, you wouldn't bother." She finished suavely.

"You know me so well, do you?" His voice was cool but fire blazed in his eyes.

"I'm intelligent, Tom. I can piece thing together." She whispered before lessening their proximity by tilting back. They sat in silence for a moment. "Though, as far as I know, the Slytherin family's coat of arms could be completely different than that." She declared as she traced the symbol into the air before her. "You could be mistaken."

"I'm not." He replied, his fingers finally resting their busy work. His gaze fell to the stone.

"Why is that?" She asked, pleased with her progress.

"I don't make mistakes." He told her without moving his eyes from his treasure.

"Only you could think that answer would suffice." She sighed. Tom was silent for a long time before he looked to her. The handsomeness of his face wasn't the least marred by the intensity that raged through his dark eyes. Even the determined set of his jaw seemed to add only good to his countenance. Aella forced herself to shut her eyes against the sight of him. "Come, Tom. Indulge my curiosities." She breathed softly, coaxingly. "You know I am yours anyway." Those final words had been the key. She knew it before she opened her lids. What's more, she knew that Tom believed it fully. She did too, when it came down to it. She would likely never betray him. After all, she hadn't after the previous year's involvement with the Chamber and the events that had followed.

"It is a family heirloom." He affirmed slowly. Aella felt herself frown, her eyes focusing into tapered slits as she looked upon him.

"You grew up in an orphanage." She said boldly, not much caring if he grew angry with the level of her voice. A dark smile fell upon him. It was odd, she realized, that she thought him slightly less handsome when his grins were so dangerous. When such a change had happened she didn't know. The back of her mind recalled moments of finding that same smile enticingly dangerous, a predator drawing in its prey. Somehow, it had started to lose its power. At least on her.

"That does not mean there were no blood relatives out there."

She didn't bother to hide her surprise. "You found family?" She asked.

"No. They were not family."

"But you've said they're your blood."

"Not any longer." Aella felt an inkling of discomfort begin to radiate along the forefront of her skull. It felt, vaguely like a headache brewing. She suspected something else, a warning sign.

"Right." She said slowly. "The ring is an heirloom. Heirlooms, traditionally, are passed on at the time of death." He raised one brow critically.

"Oh that one isn't dead."

"That one?" She demanded frowning at him. Her fingers, grasped the arm of his chair as she pulled herself closer. "What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Her mind cast itself out for possibilities. Tom had found relatives and they had died, but not the relative that had possessed the ring now upon his finger. It dawned upon her that he had found two different sets of relatives. The Slytherin one, apparently, was still breathing. "You've never told me about your mother." She started slowly. "She was a witch, yes?" He didn't respond. "Why would her family give you up to a muggle orphanage?" His silence told her she was on track, though the route was likely to cause harm. "Unless-" She stopped, her eyes wide as saucers. She shut her mouth abruptly, aware that the answer that hung in her mind was entirely possible. Even plausible. His cool façade did not urge her to continue, nor did it demand her silence.

She swallowed and looked about the room. They were almost entirely alone. A pair of first year girls sat huddled in a corner, talking rather loudly. Not far away sat a group of first year boys, each paying more attention to the girls than to the older students. Aella exhaled gently as she returned to her still silent companion.

"If both of your parents had been magical, you would have had had family that would have taken you in. One way or the other." She continued with an attempt at a soothing tone. His dark eyes were like nets but she wasn't sure she didn't want to fall into them. "But you ended up with muggles. A descendant of Salazaar Slytherin, with muggles." Her breath was coming faster. Her temples had started to throb slightly. "He wasn't a wizard." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "You found muggles." Her voice was barely audible but there was little doubt he had missed her words. Tom Riddle remained unmoved, his face set as if in stone. The only thing alive about him happened to be the rise and fall of his chest. "Tom!" She hissed, her voice wavering fiercely.

He leaned in toward her with rapidness, his palm captured her chin. "I don't have to explain what will happen if you breathe a word of this, Aella." He whispered against her ear, his warm breath sending shivers along the flesh of her arms and spine.

"Why would I?" She demanded as she pulled herself away. "Merlin, Tom, I don't even believe myself." She shook her head, her eyes nearly closing as they were prone to doing when she was near tears. She averted her gaze. His body remained haunting close to her. After a brief moment to compose herself she returned to him. "They're dead now?" She inquired as calmly as she could. He nodded once, imperceptibly. "You spent your summer hunting them down." She declared. The word hunt sparked something else in the back of her mind. Tom was a predator. One who did not appreciate having weaknesses. Weaknesses like having muggle family members. "Tell me, how do you know they're dead?"

His smile returned. Aella's head was suddenly calm. The previous threatening pressure in her temples had lessened considerably. It was enough of an answer. She now knew what had caused her to think something had changed within him. It was the same thing that caused Stephen to once comment on it. _There's something not right about him. Don't tell me you haven't felt it._ Stephen's exact assertion rang loudly in her ears.

Tom's hand caressed her cheek deliberately, his eyes soliciting her next move.

Indirect killing through Slytherin's monster hadn't been enough. Not really. Not for him. Aella knew she should feel sickness, shock, fear. None of these came. In fact, she realized with some self-disgust, the fact that Tom Riddle wasn't a pureblood was more unsettling than the fact that he'd done such a thing. "Worth. Strength. Power." She remembered, smiling at him. "And a lack of doubt." She nodded. "Tell me Tom. What is this act that will split something? This act that will remove all traces of doubt necessary to continue with something in a book I'm guessing is from the restricted section?" His hand was still on her face. His thumb traced circles upon her right cheekbone.

"I think you know." He replied with assurance. He was pleased with himself. She wasn't sure what he planned to do next but she was positive he would continue to be pleased. After all, any person like Tom Riddle would be after removing all traces of his muggle heritage. Covering dirty secrets aside, she had reason to believe he rather liked the idea of murder.


End file.
